La oportunidad
by Lluvia Malfoy
Summary: Hogwarts ya no es el castillo inocente que se muestra en los libros. A veces un simple hecho, una tontería, puede cambiar todo un mundo y a quienes viven en él.
1. Introducción

**Luna**

Creo que a veces los recuerdos nos hacen ver las cosas de distinta manera a como fueron, no, no es eso lo que quería decir. Lo que quiero decir es que no siempre se puede confiar en la mente porque… puf, no sé. La cuestión es que se está hablando mucho de lo que ha pasado, pero si alguien, únicamente alguien, pudiera explicarlo no estarían haciendo estas entrevistas por separado a cada uno de nosotros para descubrir lo que pasó. En fin, debería empezar por el principio.

Resulta que Hogwarts había dejado de ser aquel castillo de ensueño en el que habían estudiado nuestros padres. Teníamos problemas, problemas de verdad, crisis económicas, crisis existenciales, crisis morales. Ninguna generación lo había pasado peor que nosotros, o eso queríamos creer, así era más fácil aceptar nuestro comportamiento. Nos drogábamos, ¿vale? Recuerdo que antes de empezar a hacerlo yo me sorprendía que hubiera gente que lo hiciera, no sabía nada. Cuando empecé a consumir me dí cuenta que todos lo hacíamos, recuerdo pocas personas que rechazaran una dosis. Por eso os digo que nadie puede fiarse del testimonio de nadie, todo esto es una simple suposición de los hechos, así que no os engañéis os contaremos lo que queramos, o lo que nuestros cerebros hayan permitido que recordemos.

**Blaise**

¿Con quién habéis empezado? ¿Con Lovegood? ¡Buah! No le hagáis caso, esa chica es una lunática. Además no tiene nada que ver en esta historia ¿Qué ha dicho? Que estábamos todos drogados… Que hable por ella, en este colegio todavía queda gente respetable. ¿Cómo yo? No, hombre, no. Hay gente pero yo no pertenezco a esa panda de aguafiestas amargados. Total, que no es para tanto. Esto empieza porque…

**Ron**

¿Te digo por qué empieza esto? Porque hay gente que no sabe vivir su vida. Están aburridos, solos y tristes y creen que amargando la vida a los demás conseguirán sentirse mejor. Pero eso nunca pasa. Por mucho que se enrollen hablando la cosa es simple, la envidia es quien nos ha metido en este lío.

**Draco**

Todo empezó como una broma, una estupidez que se habla entre amigos, en ningún momento pensé que lo llevaríamos a cabo. Era una broma, y ha acabado trasteando nuestro mundo hasta tal punto que me parece que todo lo anterior ha sido una mentira. Y tengo miedo.

**Hermione**

Antes de esto todo estaba claro en mi cabeza. Tenía un novio, unas ideas, unos valores… y ahora parece que hubiera empezado de nuevo, como si me hubieran reiniciado. Intento preguntarme a mi misma, pensar de que lado ponerme, pero la verdad es que no sé si como estamos ahora es mejor o peor de cómo estábamos…

**Harry**

Creo que podemos culpar a quien queramos cada uno, pero realmente todo lo que ha pasado es en parte culpa de todos. Vivíamos en una especie de vida predeterminada, como si nos hubieran dado unas instrucciones de cómo ser y que hacer en cada situación y no nos hubiésemos planteado para que servían. No sé, estoy confuso, hace unas semanas todo estaba claro para mi, ahora no sé qué es lo correcto. Y ahora tengo miedo, miedo de salir de esa burbuja en la que sabías que lo que hacías estaba bien porque en alguna parte de ti estaba escrito. Creo que esto lo llevábamos dentro, pero nos ha hecho falta una chispa, un empuje que nos elevara a la esencia de donde estamos.

**Ginny**

No recuerdo lo que era antes, sólo sé lo que soy ahora.


	2. Uno

**Blaise**

Todo empezó la primera semana de clase. Era nuestro séptimo y último curso, tenía diecisiete años, ¿qué esperaban? No podíamos ser maduros. Hacía ya dos años que me había acercado al grupo de Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, se podía decir que eran mis amigos, pero realmente a quien más unido me sentía era a Draco, era mi mejor amigo. Nos pasábamos los días bebiendo y fumando, riéndonos de cualquiera cosa, nunca había estado tan unido a otra persona y le quería como a un hermano.

Aquella mañana que comenzó todo nos encontrábamos en medio de nuestro entretenimiento favorito, reírnos de los demás. Crabbe y Goyle todavía andaban por la sala común de Slytherin, así que estábamos solos.

- Tío, cada año que pasa Hannah Abbot está más buena, ¿no? - le decía yo mientras miraba con lascivia a la rubia de Hufflepuff.

- Puff… tienes el peor gusto para las tías que he conocido, Blaise. Esa tía está anoréxica. ¿Sabes quién me vuelve loco a mi? - me preguntó mientras una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en su cara, cosa que me hizo mucha gracia y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. - tío, céntrate.

- Perdona, perdona. ¿Quién es la misteriosa chica? - pregunté interesado.

- Ella - señaló al fondo, donde una cabeza se alzaba tímidamente de la revista "El quisquilloso" y algo de muchos colores se movía en la portada de esta. Pareció saber que alguien hablaba de ella porque en ese momento retiró la revista de su cara y con un aire distraído miró a su alrededor, cogió una manzana del frutero más cercano y la mordió. Creo que ese fue el primer momento en el que me fijé en Luna Lovegood, me sentía celoso de ella, porque a Draco le volvía loco. Soy gay, pero nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera él. No es que estuviera enamorado de Draco, a veces simplemente sentía envidia de que él pudiera expresar quien le gustaba y yo no. Para disimular hacía comentarios sobre tías para que nadie sospechara nada de mi. Pero bueno eso no importa, la cuestión es que le dije:

- Tampoco es para tanto - sacándome a mi mismo de mis pensamientos e intentando disimular.

- Ya, no sé que tiene, pero me encanta - escuché sus palabras y me pusieron celoso.

- Mira quien acaba de hacer su entrada - anuncié para que dejara de hablar de ella. En ese momento entraban en el gran comedor Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, la popularidad que tenían estos dos nos ponían enfermos, se creían los reyes del colegio y la gente fomentaba eso admirándolos cada vez que entraban en cualquier lugar. Justo detrás de ellos y su manada de lameculos entraban sus novias Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.

- Puff, te juro que no soporto a la insípida de la Weasley, se cree mejor que las demás por estar con Potter. Que asco de tías - repetía Draco una y otra vez, mientras una chica se acercaba a hacerse una foto con Harry y Ron.

- A estos dos les vendrían bien una lección, ¿no crees? - pregunté mirando a Draco y sonriéndole.

- Uh, esta mirada me suena a plan - dijo riendo él.

**Ron**

La vida nos sonreía, era la verdad. También era verdad que mi éxito con las mujeres era más por méritos de Harry que míos, prácticamente recogía a las tías que él no quería. Sí, tenía novia y diecisiete años, ¿en serio pretendían que fuera fiel? Harry, por el contrario, sí era fiel a mi hermana. A veces me sentía culpable porque en realidad quería a Hermione, pero no sé, pensar en estar siempre con la misma tía me aburría.

- Ron, ¿estudiamos juntos está tarde? - me preguntó Hermione.

- No sé, cariño, tengo que entrenar unos cuantos tiros, ¿verdad , Harry? - solté como excusa.

- Sí, claro. ¿Podemos hablar, Ron? - me preguntó él, yo asentí. Él me agarró del brazo y me llevó fuera del comedor - Mira, si quieres mentir a tu novia, por mi perfecto, pero no me metas en tus movidas y no me hagas engañarla - me dijo en tono amenazante.

- ¿Qué no te haga engañarla? A ver cuando te vas a dar cuenta que la llevas engañando tanto tiempo como yo - le contesté en el mismo tono.

- No juegues conmigo, tío.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Contárselo? Si se entera tú caerás conmigo.

- No voy a contarle nada, ¿quién te crees que soy? - preguntó enfadado y acercándose a mi. De repente su cara cambió, no sabía que pasaba - ¿Has bebido? ¿Desde cuándo bebes por las mañanas?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - le espeté empujándole y separándole de mi. Él me miró sin entender que pasaba, como si no me conociera.

- Te estás destrozando y yo no pienso caer contigo - dijo y se largó.

¿Quién se creía que era para sermonearme? El señor perfecto parecía que nunca se equivocaba y tenía que recordar a los demás lo imperfectos que eran, pues se había acabado aquel rollo.

**Draco**

- Tío, ¿te quieres esperar? - le gritaba a Blaise mientras corríamos en dirección a las mazmorras. - ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

- He tenido una idea que es la hostia, amigo - me respondió el gritando delante de mí - Tienes que dejar de fumar, oigo como te ahogas - rió, yo también me reí. Ese chico tenía la capacidad de hacerme reír siempre, sin importar lo mal que yo estuviera.

Por fin, llegamos a la sala común de Slytherin, dimos la contraseña y entramos. En unos divanes junto a la chimenea estaban Crabbe y Goyle que devoraban la caja de dulces semanales que les enviaban sus madres.

- Bien, chavales, dejad lo que estáis haciendo y escuchad - dijo con voz seria, se colocó la mano en la barbilla y empezó a dar pasos adelante y atrás mientras pensaba. Después de unos segundos, empezó a hablar - Bien, ¿qué tienen esos dos idiotas que les hacen tan irresistibles en el colegio?

- Ehm… ¿de quién estamos hablando? - preguntó Crabbe confuso mientras se terminaba el último dulce de su paquete.

- Blaise, quiere destronar a Weasley y Potter - dije yo riendo, Crabbe y Goyle también rieron.

- Eso es imposible, Blaise. Son prácticamente héroes, tendrías que arruinar su reputación… - dijo Goyle. La cara de Blaise cambió y miró a Goyle, de repente se abalanzó sobre él y este se asustó.

- Muy bien, Goyle, eres un amigo - gritó mientras le besaba por toda la cara. Crabbe y yo nos reíamos. - Nuestro amigo ha dado en el clavo, hay que quitarles su reputación, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Qué tienen?

- Yo creo que lo tienen, mayormente, es confianza - comentó Crabbe.

- Y, ¿cómo se quita la confianza a un hombre? - preguntó Blaise.

- Yo vi una película muggle en la que le echaban hormonas femeninas a un tío en la bebida y se volvía súper sensible e inseguro - respondió Goyle, los tres lo miramos seriamente y después empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

- Eso es imposible, por favor, señores, seamos realistas - dijo Blaise. Todos permanecimos unos segundos en silencio.

- Novias, los dos tienen como novias a las tías más buenas del colegio - dijo Goyle de repente. Zabini lo miró, por un momento creía que se volvería a abalanzar sobre él.

- Goyle, hoy te quiero más que nunca - contestó y volvimos a reírnos - Weasley y Granger son lo primero que tenemos que quitarles- mientras decía esto una sonrisa maliciosa que daba bastante miedo aparecía en su cara.

- Espera un momento, te estás pasando tío - interrumpí sus pensamientos - ¿Vas a quitarle la novia a un tío sólo por venganza? ¿Qué pasa si la tía se enamora de ti? ¿Y si te enamoras tú? - pregunté y todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿En serio crees que podría enamorarme de alguna de esas dos tías? Estás fatal, Draco - dijo y continuó riendo - Te diré lo que haremos, ya que tienes miedo de enamorarte quédate con Weasley, a la que tanto odias y de la nunca te enamorarías - me propuso.

- ¿Y qué llegue a oídos de mi padre que estoy con una de esas comadrejas? Tú desvarías.

- Venga, ya, ¿desde cuándo te importa una mierda lo que tu padre piense? Lo que pasa es que crees que no podías hacer que la Weasley te prefiriera a ti antes que a Potter , tienes miedo al rechazo tío - dijo retándome, conocía perfectamente a Blaise sólo intentaba picarme para que hiciera lo que él quería pero no iba a funcionar.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te ligarías a Granger? - le pregunté. Los demás lo miraron, él se quedó pensativo.

- Por supuesto que sí, de hecho, te digo más. Me ligaría antes a Granger que tú a Waesley - los otros dos exclamaron un "uuh".

- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad - su cara cambió, creía que iba a decir que sí - Pero no lo vamos a comprobar, porque no pienso ligarme a esa tía, me asquea profundamente. Y ahora si no os importa tengo clases, y vosotros también así que vámonos.

Salí de la sala común y los otros tres me seguían reprochándome y llamándome cobarde, yo los ignoraba. No tenía intención de intercambiar ni una palabra con Ginebra Weasley.

**Hermione**

Estaba siendo un año duro, los estudios y todo lo demás. Ron cada día se distanciaba más de mi y yo no sabía porque. Esa mañana ni siquiera apareció a clase de transformaciones, así que me senté junto a Harry.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? - le pregunté.

- Ni idea - me respondió el escuetamente.

- Últimamente os pasa algo, ¿Qué es?

- Nada, Hermione, estamos como siempre.

- No me tomes por una idiota, Harry. Noto como lo miras y como discutís a escondidas.

- Te he dicho que no nos pasa nada, serán imaginaciones tuyas - me respondió cortante. Yo estuve un momento en silencio, pero no podías entender por qué no quería decirme que pasaba.

- Tu forma de actuar, me da a entender que pasa algo - volví a hablarle. De repente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a gritarme.

- ¡Te he dicho que no pasa nada, joder! ¡Si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué no le preguntas a él?! ¡Déjame en paz! - la clase entera se quedó en silencio, y le miraba, no sabía quien era, no reconocía a mi mejor amigo en esa persona.

- Señor Potter, ¿ha perdido el juicio? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall también sorprendida.

- Lo siento, profesora, no volverá a suceder - dicho esto recogió sus cosas y se fue. Yo también cogí las mías y salí del aula. Al salir lo encontré a unos metros de la puerta, sentado en el suelo mirando hacia bajo. Me acerqué lentamente y me senté a su lado, él me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, parecía triste. - Lo siento, yo…

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada - le interrumpí y nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

- Hermione, yo simplemente… no puedo decirte que pasa… - yo seguí en silencio, pasaron unos minutos y me puse de pie.

- Somos amigos, Harry. Se supone que no hay nada que no pudieras contarme, aunque lo que más me molesta, en realidad, es que los dos creéis que soy idiota, y no lo soy, así que no me toméis por tal - él me miraba mientras hablaba y sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que nunca había visto en él, dicho esto me fui.

Pasé toda la tarde en la biblioteca, no quería comer, sólo quería dejar de pensar en mi misma. Sabía perfectamente que si alguno de los dos quería estar conmigo vendrían allí, sabían donde podían encontrarme pero eso no pasó. Eran las ocho de la tarde, el tiempo se había pasado volando, así que recogí mis cosas y salí en dirección al Gran Comedor. Al salir de la biblioteca todo estaba oscuro, me dirigí hacía las escaleras del cuarto piso, no se escuchaba nada, al doblar una esquina una voz me sobresaltó e hizo que casi muriera de un ataque al corazón.

- ¿Granger? - me dí la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba. Era Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin.

- ¿Zabini? Por dios, me has dado un susto de muerte - respondí tranquilizandome. Aunque no sabía por qué.

- Lo siento, no es lo que pretendía. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras posaba su mano en mi hombro. Su voz sonaba dulce, no es que hubiera intercambiado muchas palabras con él pero nunca lo había oído asi.

- Ehm… sí, gracias. Si me disculpas, voy al gran comedor - le respondí mientras comenzaba a andar de nuevo.

- Ah, voy contigo - dijo él alcánzandome rápidamente. Yo me paré en seco.

- ¿Me estabas esperando? - pregunté curiosa empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

- Ehm… no… yo… bueno, me has pillado - respondió sonriendo - Sí, te estaba esperando. De hecho, llevo horas esperándote.

- ¿Por qué estabas tú esperándome a mi? - pregunté, no entendía nada.

- Vale, ya esta bien de secretismo. Verás, Granger, sé lo que ha pasado en clase de transformaciones hoy.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

- Dígamos que me he enterado por casualidad - dijo y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

- Bueno, ¿y qué pasa? ¿A ti eso que más te da? - pregunté sin entender nada.

- Pues… verás. Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, pero tampoco es que te odie, creo que eres una tía genial y no te mereces lo que esos dos puedan hacerte y te están engañando, los dos - explicó.

- Sinceramente, Zabini, no sé que estás tramando y no sé que esperas de mi, pero no pienso entrar en tu juego. Así que déjame en paz - dicho esto, me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme de él.

- Como quieras, Granger. Pero déjame preguntarte una cosa - me di la vuelta para escucharle - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te llama por tu nombre? Siempre te dice cariño, cielo o mi amor, pero nunca Hermione, ¿verdad? Cuando quieras te explico por qué - me quedé petrificada, aunque por fuera todo era normalidad, negué con la cabeza y continué andando por el pasillo. Al doblar la esquina rompí a llorar.

**Harry**

Las palabras de Hermione me dolieron más de lo que me había imaginado. Me quedé un rato sentado en el suelo, observando el lugar por el que se había ido. Después de unos intantes me levanté y me fui de allí, mientras me alejaba por un pasillo me encontré de frente con Ginny.

- Hola, preciosa - la saludé abrazándola por la cintura y besándola.

- Hola, cariño - me respondió ella sonriendo. Se quedó mirándome fijamente y me preguntó - ¿te pasa algo, Harry? ¿Has llorado?

- No, no pasa nada - le respondí tranquilizandola. - Bueno, tengo que irme, ¿vale? Luego hablamos.

- Vale, adiós, cielo - se despidió de mi, me dio un beso y se alejó.

Sinceramente, era una chica muy cariñosa y con ella me sentía bien, pero sentía que no me llenaba del todo, sentía que con ella me faltaba algo. Pero los humanos somos demasiado hipócritas como para decir la verdad, y yo no podía hacerlo por más que me lo propusiera, ella estaba enamorada de mi desde siempre y yo no era capaz de decirle que quería a otra persona. No era capaz de confesárselo ni a ella ni a la persona a la que en realidad amaba, la vida de un adolescente es complicada.

**Ginny**

Dejé a Harry y me dio la sensación de que no se encontraba bien, últimamente nadie se encontraba bien. Estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de él, desde siempre, no se me ocurría pasar mi vida con otra persona e intentaba demostrárselo cada día, él era más distante, menos expresivo, aún así me encantaba y era con quien quería estar.

Me dirigía tranquilamente hacía la sala común de Griffindor cuando alguien se chocó conmigo. Me fijé en quien era, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Estás flipada, Weasley o qué? - me espetó enfadado, mientras se tiraba al suelo, me di cuenta que al chocar un montón de tubos y especias de pociones se habían caído y derramado por el suelo.

- Lo siento - dije y me agaché junto a él y comencé a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¡No toques mis cosas! - me gritó, yo me asusté, no entendía nada.

- ¿A ti qué te pasa? Estoy intentando ayudarte, idiota - le grité yo también.

- Me habrías ayudado más si vieras por donde vas - el seguía gritando.

- Tú también habrás tenido algo que ver, ¿no? ¿O todo es culpa mía? - le grité yo aún más fuerte. El se levantó del suelo y se puso a un centímetro de mi cara.

- ¿Me estás gritando a mi? - dijo bajando la voz - te voy a explicar una cosa para que la entiendas, yo estoy por encima de ti, en este colegio, en este mundo, tú no eres nada. Ni siquiera debería molestarme en dirigirte una palabra, me das asco.

Sus palabras me dejaron petrificada, no entendía nada. Era la primera vez que realmente intercambiabamos una palabra. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que me odiara tanto? Las palabras que pronuncié a continuación, estoy completamente segura que no las pensaba y si no fuera porque salían directamente de mi boca, juraría que era otra persona quien hablaba.

- ¿Sabes qué? Eres un frustrado. Vas de superior, finges que te crees especial, que de verdad te crees todo eso que dices, pero en realidad te odias a ti mismo. Odias tu vida, tu familia y su estúpida reputación que te obliga a ser de una manera que no quieres ser, y ahora lo pagas conmigo, a quién no conoces y nunca conocerás. Y puede que yo no sea nada ahora, que mi familia sea pobre, que no signifique nada en ese mundo al que perteneces, pero algún día puede que eso cambie y sobre todo que yo cambie. Pero todo lo que serás tú, es lo que ya eres ahora, un mentiroso, un frustrado incapaz de amar y sobre todo un infeliz.

Dicho esto me miró, me miró fijamente como si no hubiera mirado a nadie nunca. Me miró a los ojos, tiró al suelo las cosas que ya había recogido antes, por un momento pensé que me pegaría o que comenzaría a gritar y no pararía. Pero no hizo nada de eso, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su amigo Blaise Zabini quién había escuchado todo, le estrechó la mano y pude entender perfectamente como le decía: "Trato hecho".


	3. Dos

**Ron**

Creo que era domingo, domingo por la mañana, tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante, mire a mi alrededor, una luz cegadora fue lo segundo que me dio los buenos días. Estaba en el antiguo invernadero de colegio, habíamos estado bebiendo y metiéndonos de todo, a mi lado una chica de tercero o cuarto dormía todavía placidamente. Me levanté tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me vestí y salí de allí en dirección a la sala común de Griffindor. Desde el viernes no había vuelto, había estado de fiesta durante dos días, desde el viernes no hablaba con Hermione y mientras caminaba hacía la torre, intentaba inventarme una excusa de donde había estado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar la vi, me la encontré de frente y yo no sabía que decir. Ella se me quedó mirando extraña y después comenzó a reírse.

- Ron… tienes un cara horrible - dijo sonriendo y dándome unas palmadas en el hombro mientras se alejaba, yo me quedé parado sin saber que estaba pasando, la seguí con la mirada, de repente se dio la vuelta y dijo - Por cierto, hemos terminado. Que te aprovechen tus fiestas.

Dicho esto siguió adelante sin más, no entendía nada. Por un momento pensé que todavía seguía dormido o drogado. Necesitaba que alguien me explicara que pasaba, así que seguí hacía la sala común, allí no había nadie. Subí a la habitación y me encontré a Harry tumbado en la cama leyendo el periódico.

- Valiente cara - me dijo nada más entrar.

- Tío, ¿Qué ha pasado? Me acabo de encontrar a Hermione, me ha dicho que hemos terminado, no entiendo nada - pregunté confuso mientras me sujetaba la cabeza, la cual tenía intención de estallar en cualquier momento.

- No me extraña, anda siéntate, que te voy a contar lo que ha pasado en estos últimos tres días.

**Draco**

Esa mosquita muerta de Weasley se había reído de mi por primera y última vez. Después de haberme soltado aquel discurso quería matarla, pero soy un caballero así que acepté la apuesta de Blaise.

- Trato hecho - le dije y él me estrechó la mano.

- Perfecto - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Nos dirigimos hacía las mazmorras - ¿Sabes qué necesitamos?

- Sorpréndeme

- Una fiesta - respondió riendo. Yo asentí con la cabeza, era el momento perfecto, pero antes necesitaba estudiar sobre Weasley no sabía mucho de ella y eso no me ayudaría a saber como conquistarla.

- ¿Cuándo será la fiesta? - le pregunté a Blaise sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Mañana, voy a empezar a organizarlo todo, pero antes voy a ver a mi nueva víctima, Granger - respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y andaba en dirección contraria a las mazmorras - El juego ha empezado, pequeño - gritó mientras se alejaba.

Yo seguí adelante, sabía perfectamente con quién tenía que hablar, Victoria Black. Era mi prima, bueno prima segunda o tercera no sé, era familia mía. Además era de la edad de la Wesley y la chica más popular de su curso también, si alguien podía ayudarme era ella. Llegué a las mazmorras, no estaba en la sala común así que subí a las habitaciones de las chicas, toqué en la puerta de las de 6º, una chica en sujetador abrió la puerta y me miró de forma sensual yo le seguí el juego por un momento pero después me centré.

- ¿Está Victoria? - pregunté mirando hacia otro lado, ella parecía decepcionada, entró en la habitación y unos segundos después salió Victoria. Era una chica morena con unos grandes ojos grises muy parecidos a los míos, éramos familia tanto por parte de mi madre con de mi padre así que teníamos un parecido considerable.

- Draco, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - me preguntó de forma seria y casi sin mover ningún músculo de su cara.

- Necesito tu ayuda - le respondí igual de serio. Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común, yo la seguí.

- ¿Y bien?

- Verás, no me preguntes por qué, pero necesito que me cuentes cosas sobre Wesley - le dije sin tapujos.

- ¿Weasley? ¿Ron? - preguntó ella extrañada.

- No, Ginebra - después de decir su nombre se extrañó más aún.

- Es una chica bastante tímida, pero siempre parece esconder algo. Es bastante buena en encantamientos y transformaciones, pero no se le da nada bien pociones e historia de la magia. Le gusta la misma música muggle que a ti, grupos del estilo Joy Division, Bauhaus y los Sex Pistols - me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo me avergonzó que a esa tía le gustaran los mismo grupos que a mi, Victoria siguió hablando - Esta y siempre ha estado completamente enamorada de Harry Potter, aunque él no lo está tanto de ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le pregunté interrumpiéndole.

- Es obvio, él está enamorado de otra persona, pero no está disponible. Si lo que quieres es ligarte a Weasley primero tienes que separarla de Potter, y sólo puedes hacerlo haciendo que la persona que éste ama este disponible. A parte de esto a Weasley le gustan los hombres que fuman pero ella no lo hace aunque le gustaría, su animal preferido es el unicornio, le gusta la vida en la ciudad, su sueño es ser reconocida, no ser invisible y te odia profundamente.

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

- Eso estaba contándole a Lovegood en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras hoy. Dijo, textualmente, aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra no dejaría que se acercara a mi.

- Genial, estoy jodido - dije desplomándome en uno de los divanes.

- Draco, las mujeres no somos tan complicadas. Encárgate primero de Potter, haz que la deje y después trátala bien, será tuya pronto - terminó de explicar y se movió en dirección a su habitación.

- ¿Y de quién está enamorado Potter? - pregunté.

- De Hermione Granger - respondió ella y subió las escaleras. De repente lo ví todo claro, era perfecto. Blaise ya estaría tramando algo para sembrar la duda en Granger sobre su relación, pero no se atrevería a entrarle directamente en la fiesta, lo conocía perfectamente. Entonces Potter pensaría que Granger podría ser suya y dejaría a Wesley y esa sería mi oportunidad. Sin saberlo, Blaise iba a ser mi baza más importante y quién haría que le ganara en esa estúpida apuesta.

**Hermione**

Las palabras de Zabini habían hecho que no pegara ojo en todo la noche. Había dado en el clavo, y eso no me gustaba, no quería confiar en él, algo me decía que iba a irme mal pero necesitaba saber. Cuando sonó el despertador y me levanté de la cama tenía la sensación de que habían estado dándome patadas toda la noche. Aún así me vestí y baje a desayunar, Harry estaba allí con Ginny, le miré y el me miró pero decidí sentarme sola y leer mientras comía algo. Sentí que alguien me observaba y miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin, allí estaba él me miraba y sonreía. Yo no podía más. Escribí en una nota "¿Cómo lo sabes?" y pedí a un chico de segundo que se lo diera a Zabini, me levanté y me dirigí al aula de pociones. Poco después comenzó a llegar gente, uno de los primeros fue él que se sentó a mi lado. Noté como sus amigos Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy nos miraban de manera extraña.

- ¿Estás lista para oír la verdad? - me preguntó sonriendo. Yo lo miré, en ese momento Harry entraba al aula y vi como me miraba y no sabía que pensar.

- Sí - le contesté yo también sonriendo.

- Pues vámonos - dicho esto recogió mis libros y me ofreció su mano, al salir choqué con Harry.  
- Hermione, espera - intentó hablarme.

- Adiós, Harry - me despedí yo escuetamente. Salimos del aula y nos dirigimos a los jardines donde no había nadie que pudiera oírnos. Zabini se tendió en el césped directamente y observó tranquilo el cielo y las nubes. - A ver, Zabini, quiero dejar una cosa clara…

- Blaise, llámame por mi nombre - me interrumpió.

- Está bien, Blaise. No confío en ti, por alguna razón has averiguado algo sobre mi y mi novio y solo estoy aquí para saber como - le expliqué clara y seriamente.

- Ya… ¿y ese numerito con Potter? - me preguntó y yo no supe contestar - ¿Sabes lo que te pasa, Granger?

- Hermione, llámame por mi nombre - le interrumpí y él se rió.

- Pues lo que te pasa, Hermione, es que te gusta tener a los dos - yo iba a replicarle pero no me dejó - De todas formas eso no importa ahora, lo que quieres saber es como sé lo que te dije. Tu novio lleva meses emborrachándose y desfasando todos los días y acostándose con todo lo que se mueve, Harry Potter mueve a mucha gente, sobre todo a tías, pero él es fiel a su novia. Tu novio, por desgracia, es lo que se llama un amigo rémora, se come las sobras. Y lo peor es que todo el mundo lo sabe, y cuando digo todo el mundo quiero decir: TODO EL MUNDO.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte? - le pregunté intentando mostrar confianza.

- Porque es verdad, y tú lo sabes. Todas las tías se ríen de ti a tus espaldas y lo sabes. Tu amiguito Potter lo sabe, él le cubre y no te lo dice a ti y lo sabes. Tu problema es que aunque lo sabes no quieres verlo, porque es más fácil vivir así, en una mentira pero tienes que salir de ahí.

Él tenía razón, todo lo que decía era verdad. Yo lo sabía, hacía meses que lo sospechaba, su ropa olía diferente, siempre estaba cansado como si no durmiera por las noches, a veces me parecía que su boca sabía a alcohol. No pude evitar ponerme a llorar, me sentía triste y enfadada.

- Tranquila - dijo él dulcemente mientras me abrazaba - Es normal que te sientas así, es la pérdida de la confianza lo que te duele.

Dicho esto permanecimos así un rato, en silencio abrazados mientras yo me desahogaba.

- ¿Y lo de mi nombre? - pregunté cuando pude volver a hablar.

- ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? - me preguntó y yo asentí - Se acuesta con tantas tías que no quiere confundirse y llamarte por otro nombre, por eso siempre te dice "Cariño" o "Cielo".- Cuando dijo eso volví a llorar, está vez me sujetó la cara y con sus dedos enjugó mis lágrimas. - No voy a dejar que llores más, Hermione, tú no te lo mereces.

- Pero es que no entiendo por qué eres tú quien me ha dicho esto y no mis amigos. ¿Por qué has tenido que ser tú? - pregunté mientras dos lágrimas caían tranquilamente de mis ojos.

- Porque es más fácil dejar las cosas como están y no meterse en problemas - contestó él. Yo paré de llorar.

- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

- Ahora tienes que mandar a la mierda a ese tío y tengo la forma perfecta de hacerlo - me contestó sonriendo, yo también sonreí. Blaise volvió a abrazarme y cuando nos separamos me llenó la cara de besos y me dijo que ahora que estábamos juntos todo estaría bien. Yo me dejé guiar, confié en él, aunque no lo conocía porque era la única persona que se había atrevido a decirme la verdad.

**Harry**

Hermione se había ido con Zabini, Ron no aparecía hacía días y yo estaba cansado de cubrirle las espaldas. Cada día que pasaba perdía a Hermione y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Cuando terminó la clase de pociones me dirigí a la biblioteca pero ella no estaba allí, fui a la sala común y tampoco la encontré, cuando me dirigía a los jardines me la encontré saliendo del gran comedor y partiéndose de risa con Zabini. No pude soportar verla con ese Slytherin, así que me acerqué a ella, quizás de forma violenta…

- ¿Qué coño haces con este tío? - le pregunté indignado señalando a Zabini.

- ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? - me respondió ella.

- ¿Qué pasa que vas a dejar a Ron? ¿Así sin mas? - al oír esta pregunta se echó a reír.

- ¿Crees que no tengo derecho a dejarlo o qué? Sorpréndete de que todavía te siga dirigiendo la palabra - me respondió con rabia, algo que nunca había visto en ella.

- Hermione, yo… Sólo quiero hablar contigo - intenté tranquilizarla.

- Ya, Potter, pero resulta que ella no quiere hablar contigo, ¿o no te das cuenta? - se interpuso Zabini, esto me cabreo más aún.

- ¿Quién te ha pedido que te metas en esta conversación, Zabini? - pregunté dándole un empujón. Él sonrió y me miró, después miró a Hermione y levantó los brazos en señal de que no iba a seguirme el juego.

- Yo, yo soy quien le ha pedido que se meta aquí, porque ahora es en quien confío. A ti ni siquiera te reconozco, así que si no te importa, Harry, vete al infierno - dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió del castillo, Zabini me miró, sonrió con autosuficiencia y salió detrás de ella.

No me podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, por culpa de Ron había perdido a mi mejor amiga, y a la persona que más quería. Pero estaba seguro de que nada quedaría como estaba. Mientras seguía sumido en mis pensamientos, alguien se me acercó por detrás y me tapó los ojos.

- Ahora no, Ginny - dije y me zafé de sus manos. Me dí la vuelta y estaba triste mirando hacia el suelo - Perdona, acabo de tener una pelea con Hermione…

- No pasa nada - contestó ella sonriendo - ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

- Está muy rara, y con Zabini…

- ¿Zabini? ¿De Slytherin? - preguntó ella extrañada.

- Sí, yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú - le contesté - Oye, ¿has visto a tu hermano?

- Pues no, pero Parvati me ha dicho que ha llegado hace unas horas a la sala común y subió a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie - explicó ella.

- Genial, voy a hablar con él - dije y empecé a andar en dirección a la torre de Griffindor.

- Harry - me llamó y me dí la vuelta - Parvati también me ha dicho que esta noche se está organizando una fiesta en la sala de los menesteres. ¿Vamos?

- Claro, te veo en la sala común a las 8 - le contesté sonriendo y antes de irme me acerqué y le dí un beso. Subí a la habitación al entrar Ron estaba tirado en su cama, roncando al acercarme me di cuenta que apestaba a alcohol y a no ducharse desde hacía días. - ¡RON! - grité.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él medio dormido.

- No pienso preguntarte donde has estado, ni con quien. Pero escúchame atentamente. - empecé a hablarle mientras lo zarandeaba para que no se quedara dormido - Estás perdiendo a Hermione, tu novia, ha empezado a juntarse con Zabini, llevan todo el día juntos y ese tío no suele tener demasiadas conversaciones. Tienes que reaccionar antes de que sea tarde.

- Tío, yo paso de Hermione. Si te interesa tanto a ti, ¿por qué no vas a por ella? - preguntó incorporándose en la cama y mirando seriamente.

- Ron, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Pues yo creo que sí, tío estoy harto de tener novia y responsabilidades, si la quieres ve a por ella, sino deja que haga lo que quiera. Y ahora si no te importa voy a dormir porque esta noche hay fiesta y no me la voy a perder - dicho esto se volvió a tender y segundo después roncaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo me quedé allí, sentado en la cama, mirando al horizonte sin saber que pensar, ni que creer, porque todo aquello me parecía demasiado surrealista.

**Ginny**

Terminé de vestirme y arreglarme antes de la hora a la que había quedado con Harry. Bajé a la sala común y esperé, eran las ocho y media y no aparecía nadie. Todo el mundo estaría ya en la fiesta, pero Harry no me habría dejado tirada sin avisarme. Escuché unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos, me imaginé que sería él, pero en lugar de eso quien bajaba era Ron.

- ¿Ron? ¿Sabes dónde está Harry? - le pregunté, mi hermano parecía un poco disperso, últimamente siempre estaba así.

- Se fue hace por lo menos una hora - contestó mientras se sacaba del bolsillo de la chaqueta una petaca y bebía un trago - No me preguntes por qué ni con quién, estará ya en la fiesta, vamos.

- Bueno, le habrá surgido algo - intenté explicarme a mi misma, Ron me ofreció de su petaca y yo bebí un trago, era Jack Daniels solo, casi vomito al probar aquella bebida. Él se reía al verme sufrir, nos dirigimos a la sala de los menesteres y por el camino bebíamos de su petaca. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a beber y tengo que reconocer que cuando llegué a la fiesta, estaba un poco achispada.

Llegamos y al entrar me parecía estar en un sitio totalmente distinto del colegio Hogswarts. Una nube de humo rodeaba a todos los asistentes, habrían allí unas 100 personas, bebiendo, fumando y algunas esnifando sin más, la música estaba muy alta y yo intentaba encontrar a Harry pero no lo veía. Me acerqué a la mesa de las bebidas y allí vi una botella de Jack Daniels como había empezado con eso decidí no cambiar, comencé a darle tragos y a bailotear. De repente, alguien me dio un golpe que casi me tiró al suelo.

- Lo siento, de verdad, ¿estás bien? - me preguntó quien me había empujado, yo miré para saber quien era y le vi, Malfoy.

- Hombre, mira quien ha sido - dije y al escuchar mi voz me di cuenta que estaba más borracha de lo que creía. Malfoy me miró y su expresión cambió totalmente, se puso blanco - Ahora, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Gritarte y dejarte en ridículo delante de toda esta gente?

- Haz lo que quieras, Weasley - dijo él de forma despectiva.

- Voy a pasar, yo no soy como tú - le contesté y seguí a mi rollo, bebiendo y bailando. A él pareció sorprenderle mi reacción porque se acercó a mi. - ¿Quieres algo? - le pregunté.

- Sí, Weasley, yo… Mira que no te suene raro, quería disculparme por lo del otro día. Tenía un mal día y me pasé contigo - dijo él y aquello me dejó flipada.  
- Ehm… no me esperaba esto… No pasa nada, Malfoy, cada uno a lo suyo - le contesté.

- Ya, ¿puedo echarte una copa? - me preguntó, yo no entendía ese interés que tenía en mi, pero me estaba ofreciendo alcohol y era algo que no iba a rechazar, asentí y él me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la mesa de las bebidas - Quédate aquí - me dijo.

Yo le obedecí y me quedé allí, esperándole mientras bailoteaba sin soltar mi botella de Jack Daniels. Mientras estaba allí me pareció escuchar una voz conocida, me dí la vuelta y vi a Harry discutiendo con Hermione. Me iba a acercar pero suponía que necesitaban intimidad para arreglar sus cosas.

- ¿Es qué no te das cuenta que ese tío no es legal? - le preguntaba él enfadado.

- ¿Y tú no te das cuenta que me da igual lo que pienses? Hemos terminado, para mi estáis los dos muertos, tú y Ron - le replicaba ella.

- Hermione, por favor, no digas eso…

- Harry, ¡que pases de mi! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Llevas meses mintiéndome y ahora si te importa lo que me pase. Yo solo soy la novia de tu mejor amigo, y ahora ni siquiera eso.

- Pero, Hermione, tú no lo entiendes. Yo te quiero - aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, intenté convencerme a mi misma que era un "te quiero" entre amigos pero lo que vino a continuación me dejó sin respiración.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Tú quieres a Ginny!

- No, joder, estoy con Ginny por estar. Yo te quiero solo a ti.

No podía seguir allí, así que simplemente agarré con fuerza la botella que tenía en la mano y salí de la fiesta sin hablar con nadie.

**Blaise**

Llegué a la fiesta con Draco, había quedado allí con Hermione más tarde, quería aclarar ciertas cosas de la apuesta con el rubio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has conseguido algo? - le pregunté.

- No más que tú, me llevas ventaja - contestó él enfadado.

- Vamos, Draco, si ya sabes que vas a perder. Si quieres retirarle, lo entenderé - le decía yo tratando de picarle.

- Vete a la mierda, tío, sinceramente - contestó él sonriendo - No me retiro. ¿Hasta donde se supone que llega la apuesta?

- Pues hasta el final…

- ¿Final? - preguntó él extrañado.

- El que folle, gana - contesté claramente.

- Ahora si que he perdido - dijo él con actitud derrotista. Yo le abracé riéndome, le dí una calada del porro que me estaba fumando y poco después llegó Hermione, la abracé y empezamos a bailar y a beber.

Draco estuvo con nosotros hasta que la Weasley apareció, utilizó el típico truco de chocarse con ella y comenzaron a hablar. Yo pasé de ellos y me centré en Hermione, era una chica de lo más maja, un encanto, lástima que no me gustaran las tías sino ella habría sido la elegida. Yo también era un encanto con ella, no me preocupaba que se enamorara de mi, siempre que no me diera demasiados problemas. Potter llegó y la separó de mi lado, empezaron a discutir unos metros más alejados de todo el bullicio. Vi como Draco dejaba estratégicamente a la Weasley lo suficientemente cerca como para que escuchara la conversación, era un tío muy astuto. Unos cinco minutos después vi a la Weasley salir de la fiesta, busqué a Draco, lo encontré perdido entre la gente buscando a alguien.

- ¿Buscas a la Weasley? - le pregunté.

- Sí, estaba aquí hace un momento - me contestó él mientras seguía buscando con la mirada.

- Se acaba de largar de aquí, no parecía muy contenta - le dije él se dirigió también hacia la salida - Draco - lo llamé él se dio la vuelta - Te había subestimado - dicho esto él se echó a reir y salió de la sala de los menesteres. Ví a Hermione tratando de beberse 14 chupitos del tirón, me acerqué a ella le quité el que tenía en la mano y me lo bebí yo. - ¿Quieres acabar con un coma etílico o qué?

- Me da igual, me da igual todo - me respondió gritando con voz de borracha.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Todo es una mierda… Harry… y Ron…- dijo mirando al suelo y empezando a llorar.

- Ven aquí - le dije, la obligué a darse la vuelta y la sujeté por la cintura, estábamos abrazados mientras veíamos a la gente bailar - Mira, ahí está Ron - le dije señalándole y ella lo miró. Weasley llevaba un ciego impresionante y se veía de lejos que no era solo de alcohol, tenía a dos tías alrededor que de vez en cuando le metían boca - Esa es la persona con la que estabas, ¿de verdad quieres volver a eso? - ella se quedó en silencio, se dio la vuelta y me miró.

- No - respondió, yo le sonreí y la abracé.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? - me preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

- Porque estoy contigo - le contesté, ella se separó de mi y sonrió. Seguimos bailando y bebiendo toda la noche, a las 6 de la mañana la acompañé a su habitación y me besó en los labios. Empezó a calentarse la cosa y comenzó a meterme mano - Hermione, para - le dije, ella me miró extrañada sin comprender - No quiero ir rápido, ¿vale? Ni quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. - ella me miró sin comprender, pero unos segundos después dijo:

- Sí, creo que es mejor así - me besó en la mejilla y nos despedimos. Entró en la sala común y yo me dí la vuelta en dirección a la mía. La verdad es que no tenía intención ninguna de ganar aquella apuesta, sólo quería divertirme y lo estaba consiguiendo.


	4. Tres

Draco

Salí de la fiesta lo más rápido que pude, pero Weasley no estaba allí, era más rápida de lo que creía. La jugada me había salido bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba, había visto a Potter discutiendo con Granger y había dejado a Weasley en el lugar perfecto para que escuchara todo. No sabía lo que habían estado hablando, pero debía ser algo fuerte, suficiente para hacer que Weasley huyera. Mientras pensaba esto me dirigía hacia las mazmorras, en uno de los pasillos próximos la vi. Estaba allí sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos alrededor de estas.

- ¿Weasley? - la llamé mientras me acercaba. Ella alzó la cabeza y me miró, lloraba, tenía las mejillas manchadas de negro por el rimel y sus ojos azules brillaban. Al verme se levantó del suelo.

- Esto no ha sido buena idea - dijo e hizo un ademán de irse.

- Espera - la paré - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No sé, sólo quería ir a algún lugar donde no viera a nadie conocido - contestó ella tristemente.

- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo - le dije, al comenzar a caminar me di cuenta de que estaba más borracha de lo que pensaba y perdió el equilibrio. Yo la cogí en volandas y ella no hizo ningún gesto para impedirlo. La llevé fuera del castillo, una vez fuera la dejé en el suelo y me senté a su lado. Ella permaneció en silencio y yo tampoco dije nada. - ¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado?

- No - contestó ella mirando al horizonte.

- Vamos, Weasley, no seas así - insistí yo.

- Ya sabes, es por Harry - contestó al cabo de unos segundos.

- Ah, Potter…

- Si, ¿no tienes la sensación de que todo siempre gira alrededor de él? - y esa pregunta me dejó descolocado, no me la esperaba.

- No tendría por qué ser así - le contesté todavía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella sin comprender.

- Pues que podemos ser lo que queramos y podemos hacer cosas que nadie se espere - dicho esto me lancé y me acerqué a ella lentamente para besarla. Pero cuando creía que rozaría sus labios, me dio una bofetada en toda la cara.

- Pero, ¿qué te has creído que soy yo? ¿Por qué hayas sido amable conmigo durante cinco minutos crees que voy a liarme contigo? - preguntó gritando mientras se levantaba del suelo, yo no podía reaccionar, todo aquello me había dejado demasiado sorprendido - Pues no es así. Tú no me conoces, ni lo harás porque no te interesa hacerlo. Crees que soy una niña tonta que está enamorada de Harry Potter por el nombre, por la fama, pero no es así.

Dicho esto se fue, yo me quedé allí unos minutos más. No había empezado con buen pie, de hecho me había traicionado mi impaciencia. Me fui de allí y mientras me dirigía a las mazmorras un pensamiento cruzó mi mente, el recuerdo de toda la noche y quizás, por un momento, me sentí culpable por haber destrozado una parte de su vida.

Hermione

Al despertarme sentía que mi cabeza explotaba. Los hechos de la pasada noche estaban muy confusos, discutiendo con Harry, bailando y bebiendo con Blaise. Prácticamente no me acordaba de nada, un ruido me había despertado, era una lechuza posada en mi ventana que golpeaba con su pico el cristal. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la ventana, la lechuza entró en la habitación, dejó una carta sobre mi cama y salió volando. Yo me acerqué y lo abrí:

Espero que no te hayas despertado con demasiada resaca. Tengo que hablar contigo, nos vemos en los jardines cuando te despiertes.  
Blaise

Al leer aquellas palabras una alegría recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me vestí rápidamente y salí de la habitación destino a los jardines. Cuando llegué a la sala común, Ginny estaba allí.

- ¡Hola, Ginny! - saludé alegremente. Ella me miró con desprecio y luego volvió a sumergirse en el libro que estaba leyendo. Yo no entendía nada - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté.

- Sinceramente, me preguntó como tienes la poca decencia de hablar conmigo - respondió ella sin apartar la vista de su libro.  
- Ginny… yo no sé de que me hablas…

- Escuché tu conversación con Harry ayer, no te hagas la tonta - sus palabras eran duras y yo realmente no tenía ni idea de que me estaba hablando, me senté a su lado y al mismo tiempo ella se levantó para irse, yo la sujete del brazo.

- Ginny, por favor, explícame lo que pasa. No recuerdo nada, de verdad - le dije sinceramente.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ella más tranquila, yo asentí. Se sentó a mi lado. - Ayer Harry habló contigo, discutíais y yo por casualidad estaba cerca. Te dijo que te quería y que solo estaba conmigo por estar, que quien realmente le importaba eras tú - explicó ella con voz triste. De repente al oír sus palabras, el recuerdo de aquella conversación surgió en mi cabeza.

- Ahora lo recuerdo - le dije - Pero, Ginny, eso para mi no significa nada. Harry me ha hecho mucho daño y yo no estoy dispuesta a perdonarle, ahora tengo a alguien que se preocupa por mi, que no me engaña y para mi él y Ron ya no son nada. - ella escuchaba atentamente mientras yo le hablaba y vi en sus ojos una tristeza inmensa, parecida a la que yo sentí cuando descubrí la verdad. La abracé y le dije - Ginny, todo va a salir bien, no los necesitamos, son ellos los que nos necesitan y ya se darán cuenta - ella sonrió - Ahora tengo que irme, luego nos vemos.

- Vale, Hermione - contestó ella aún triste. Yo salí de la sala común y me encontré con Ron en el segundo piso. Se quedó mudo sin saber que decir, daba la sensación de que hacía días que no se duchaba.

- Ron… tienes un cara horrible. Por cierto, hemos terminado. Que te aprovechen tus fiestas. - le dije y seguí mi camino sin importarme su reacción. Llegué por fin a los jardines y allí estaba él, tan guapo y tranquilo como siempre, me senté a su lado y él me miró a los ojos, se acercó y me besó en los labios.

- ¿Cómo estás? - me preguntó sonriendo cuando nos separamos.

- Genial, acabo de ver a Ron. Le he dicho que hemos terminado - le contesté.

- Y, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? - preguntó seriamente. - ¿Qué estemos juntos? - yo pensé en su pregunta durante unos segundos.

- No - contesté y él pareció sorprenderse - Sólo quiero hacer lo que quiera - él sonrió y me acerqué para volver a besarle, esta vez el beso fue distinto, más apasionado y sensual. Me dí cuenta que era ahí, justamente, el lugar en el que quería estar.

Harry

Le conté a Ron todo lo que había pasado, incluida la conversación que había tenido con Hermione, en la que le había dicho que la quería y no había servido para nada.

- ¿La quieres? - me preguntó él que no había dicho nada desde que había terminado de contarle todo hacía cinco minutos.

- Sí, siempre la he querido - respondí sinceramente.

- Es mi novia, me lo podrías haber dicho…

- ¿Tu novia? Ron llevas ignorándola desde hace meses, ¿qué creías que iba a pasar? - pregunté, no entendía nada.

- Lo que creía que no iba a pasar es que mi mejor amigo me traicionaría a mis espaldas - contestó él enfadado.

- ¿Traicionado? Hablé contigo ayer, me dijiste "Claro que sí, quédatela" y ahora parece que te importa más que nada. ¿Sabes lo que te pasa? Que eres un puto crío. Cuando la tenías no te interesaba y ahora que está con otro la quieres. ¡Con otro! No con tu mejor amigo - le dije poniéndome de pie y comenzando a enfadarme yo también - ¡Ni siquiera está conmigo!

- Porque no has tenido la oportunidad, sino no te habría importado quitármela - él también se levantó.

- ¿Quitártela? Vete a la mierda, Ron, en serio - dicho esto le di la espalda pero él tiró de mi brazo y al darme la vuelta me pegó un puñetazo en la cara, yo me quedé impresionado, se acercó a mi para volver a pegarme pero esta vez yo respondí, le empujé y también le pegué un puñetazo en la nariz. Seguíamos golpeándonos cuando Neville y Seamos entraron en la habitación, nos obligaron a separarnos, me sangraba el labio y la ceja y él parecía tener la nariz rota.

- ¡Hemos terminado! - gritó intentando acercarse de nuevo a mi, pero Neville lo sujetó.

- De puta madre - le dije, me dí la vuelta para irme pero él siguió hablando.

- Eres un puto desgraciado, no tienes a nadie, nunca lo has tenido y nunca lo tendrás - yo pensaba irme sin más pero no podía soportar sus palabras.

- Sí, tienes razón. Pero tu sí has tenido a alguien y has desperdiciado tu oportunidad porque eres un yonqui y un borracho, felicidades, por fin has conseguido ganarme en algo - dicho esto salí de la habitación mientras de fondo le oía gritar a Neville y Seamus para que lo soltaran. En la sala común estaba, Ginny, de pie, me miró y supe que lo sabía todo - Ginny… yo…

- No te molestes. No eres el único que me ha tomado por más tonta de lo que soy - dijo y salió de la sala común. Yo también salí, quería estar en cualquier otra parte, fui a Hogsmade, me pasee por las calles y simplemente traté de ordenar los acontecimientos y de descubrir que había pasado para que todo fuera tan mal y todo cambiara tanto. Y se me ocurrió que quizás aquello era algo que tenía que suceder, porque aunque había perdido a Hermione, que Ginny supiera la verdad, que tuviera que dejar de actuar con ella, me hacía sentir mejor y haberme desahogado con Ron era algo que llevaba meses queriendo hacer. En ese momento era más libre, más yo mismo.

Ginny

Me fui de la sala común, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, de que nadie me viera. Fui a la sala de los menesteres, allí es donde todo el mundo iba para conseguir alcohol, esa sala te daba lo que pidieras. Pedí una botella de vodka y un paquete de tabaco y a parecieron. No fumaba pero siempre había querido hacerlo, en ese momento, que todo había acabado, ya nada me importaba. Subí hasta la torre de astronomía y allí empecé a beber y a fumar. El tabaco sabía horrible, pero supongo que siempre sabe así la primera vez, sentía que me mareaba el humo y el vodka, pero me daba una sensación de paz y de tranquilidad que no quería dejar.

Estaba bastante borracha cuando me acerqué a uno de los grandes ventanales, estos llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo prácticamente, abrí uno de los cristales y un ráfaga de viento fuerte entró, miré hacia el suelo. Pensé que si me tiraba no viviría y por un momento esa idea me sedujo. De repente sentí unas manos que me agarraban lentamente por la cintura y me estrechaban contra su cuerpo, quien fuera comenzó a andar hacia atrás, alejándome de la ventana, yo no me resistí. Me soltó y me di la vuelta, era Malfoy.

- ¿Me persigues? - pregunté enfadada.

- No, te he encontrado por casualidad. No quería asustarte. - respondió él - ¿Qué hacías tan cerca de la ventana?

- ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?

- No me importa una mierda - respondió él en el mismo tono que yo le había preguntado - Por un momento he pensado que ibas a intentar suicidarte…

- ¿Y qué si intento suicidarme? ¿Acaso te importaría a ti? ¿Le importaría a alguien? - comencé a gritar.

- ¡No, joder! A mi no me importaría - respondió él también gritando.

- ¿Entonces qué coño te importa si estoy cerca de la ventana? ¿Por qué me retiras tan cuidadosamente?

- ¿Por qué no dejamos de repetir la palabra "importa"? - preguntó él.

- No lo sé - contesté aún enfadada. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mirándonos.

- Oye, siento lo de ayer - dijo él al fin.

- Normal, te pasaste.

- Joder, Weasley, que poco flexible eres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada, paso de seguir con este juego.

- ¿Qué juego?

- Ninguno - contestó y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se volvió para mirarme y dijo - ¿Sabes qué? Lo que haces es muy fácil, estás aquí emborrachándote y pensado en lanzarte al vacío por una persona que no piensa en ti y que no te quiere porque así serias una mártir romántica. Pero esto es el mundo real, si te ha hecho tanto daño, enfréntate a él, haz que lo sepa y después busca a alguien que te quiera, exactamente de la misma forma que lo quieras a él.

Yo abrí la boca para decir algo pero él me interrumpió.

- Y por cierto, la próxima vez que alguien te ayude, por lo menos podrías dar las gracias. - dicho esto salió de la torre. Yo me quedé allí, parada, pensando en lo que había dicho y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Corrí por donde se había ido, bajaba las escaleras. Él al escuchar mis pasos se paró y se dio la vuelta, me miró.

- Gracias - dije yo simplemente.

- No hay de que - contestó él.

- Tienes razón y también tenías razón ayer - comencé a decir, mientras me acercaba a él. - Ahora podemos ser lo que queramos ser y hacer lo que queramos hacer.

- Sí. ¿Qué quieres hacer? - preguntó él, también acercándose a mi. Yo no contesté, simplemente le besé lentamente. Él me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y le cogí la cara con las manos. Estuvimos así unos minutos, besándonos. Cuando nos separamos no pude evitar sonrojarme, él me sonrió - ¿Terminamos esa botella?

Yo también sonreí y volvimos a subir a la torre, allí bebimos y fumamos. Hablamos de todo, de nuestros padres, nuestros amigos, el colegio, de música y de todo lo que se nos ocurría, no volvimos a besarnos y el tiempo se pasó tan rápido que cuando nos dimos cuenta estaba amaneciendo.

Blaise

El hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione empezaba a pasarme factura. A veces, me sentía mal por utilizarla, por hacer que se enamorara de mi aunque yo no sintiera nada por ella. De vez en cuando me enfadada conmigo mismo por ser como era, por no ser normal, por no poder hacer las cosas que los demás hacían. No podía confesar mi amor a quien amara, no podía ir de la mano con esa persona, no podía ser yo mismo. Siempre había pensado que ese era mi mayor problema, los secretos te consumen y a veces te cambian. Fingir ser alguien que no eres durante mucho tiempo hace que pierdas la perspectiva, y yo ya no sabía quien era, ni quien quería ser.

Iba hacía la sala común de Slytherin, cuando alguien me sujetó, me empujó contra una pared y comenzó a golpearme. Primero en la cara, después en el estómago y cuando caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor, me pegó patadas. Encontré mi varita justo antes de que llegara a partirme una costilla.

- ¡Riptusembra! - grité y un rayo de luz verde salió de ella y chocó con la persona que me golpeaba, haciéndole volar unos dos metros y golpearse con una pared cercana. Me acerqué y vi que era Wesley - ¿Qué coño te pasa, desgraciado?

- ¡Te estás follando a mi novia! - gritó él y se levantó del suelo, se tambaleaba estaba obviamente borracho, intentó volver a abalanzarse sobre mi pero lo esquivé y calló al suelo.

- Eres patético, Weasley. Ella no es tu novia, ya no lo es, y no ha sido por culpa mía que la hayas perdido, ha sido todo gracias a ti - me acerqué a él y le pegué una patada en la cara, empezó a retorcerse de dolor mientras se agarraba la nariz.

- Joder, en la nariz otra vez no. Vaya día que llevo - decía mientras comenzaba a salirle sangre en cantidades. Yo pensaba dejarlo allí, así, pero me hizo gracia su comentario así que le cure con un hechizo sanador - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Me has hecho gracia - le contesté, estaba cerca de él, sentía su respiración en mi cara, me fije en él, tenía unos grandes ojos azules, vacíos como si nada significara nada para él. Me acerqué más aún a él y me dejé llevar. Le besé, por un momento pensé que me llevaría otra hostia, pero él me siguió durante unos segundos, después nos separamos y de repente se quedó dormido. Yo me reí solo, le acaricié la cabeza y me di cuenta de que había sido mi primer beso con un hombre, y que había sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

Decidí no dejarlo allí, lo metí en la sala común de Slytherin, ese fin de semana Crabbe y Goyle habían ido de fiesta fuera de Hogwarts y cuando subí a la habitación Draco tampoco había llegado todavía. Metí a Weasley en mi cama, y me tendí a su lado, le miré mientras dormía y quise besarle de nuevo, pero no lo hice. Me metí en la cama de Goyle, y me pasé toda la noche soñando con aquel beso y con el sabor de sus labios en mi saliva.

Ron

Cuando abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor estaba en un lugar que no conocía. Últimamente me pasaba mucho eso… Intenté recordar como había llegado hasta allí. Me había peleado con Harry, se lo merecía, después había bebido solo, recordé que se me había ocurrido ir a pegarle una paliza a Zabini, pero desde entonces no recordaba nada. Me levanté de aquella cama, junto a ella había otra y alguien dormía dentro. En la habitación había dos camas más que se encontraban vacías, al levantarme hice ruido y esa persona se levantó, era él. Al verle me asusté tanto que tropecé con un baúl y me caí de bruces al suelo. Él comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Por qué he dormido aquí? - le pregunté nervioso, no recordaba nada.  
- Viniste a matarme y me sentí un alma caritativa, además con lo borracho que estabas no habrías ido a ninguna parte y te habría encontrado de nuevo cuando saliera de aquí - explicó él mientras se levantaba de la cama también. Estaba en calzoncillos, unos boxer, empezó a vestirse.

- Sí, seguramente eso habría pasado. ¿Por qué no te maté? - pregunté.

- Porque no tienes cojones - respondió él, yo me reí.

- Podría hacerlo si quisiera - le desafié, el empezó a acercarse a mi, estaba muy cerca a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

- Sal de aquí, antes de que alguien te descubra y entonces si que alguien va a morir hoy - dijo y se separó de mi rápidamente.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Hermione? - pregunté.

- Que está conmigo y tú te olvidas de ella - contestó mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

- Y una mierda

- ¿Vas a obligarla a volver contigo? Ella ni siquiera piensa en ti ya, está conmigo. Y si para que te enteres tengo que partirte la cara, no pienses que voy a dudarlo. Está vez no - me amenazó él - Y ahora lárgate de mi puta habitación.

Pensé en contestarle o directamente pegarle pero él tenía razón si me encontraban allí no saldría vivo. Así que me fui, dedicándole antes una mirada de odio. Me dirigí a la sala común de Griffindor allí estaba Hermione leyendo un libro.

- ¿Cómo has podido dejarme por ese Slytherin? - pregunté, ella ni siquiera apartó la vista del libro, yo lo cogí y lo arrojé lejos.

- ¿Qué coño quieres de mi? - preguntó ella sin inmutarse por mi gesto.

- Que me des una explicación por lo menos…

- ¿Qué yo te de una explicación? - se rió - Sinceramente, no creo que te merezcas eso. Pero te lo voy explicar, esto va de que tú no quieres estar conmigo, pero sobre todo de que yo no quiero ni verte. Y estoy con una persona que de verdad me respeta lo suficiente como para decirme la verdad y ahora haz lo mismo que yo hago contigo e ignórame.

- Pero, Hermione, llevamos años juntos…

- No, yo llevo años contigo, tú llevas años tomándome por tonta. Pero la cuestión es que ahora me da igual, haz lo que estabas haciendo antes de saber esto Ron, cuando nada te importaba, sigue así - dicho esto se levantó recogió el libro que yo había tirado y subió a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Yo estaba cansado de todo, me fui al antiguo invernadero donde ahora siempre iba a emborracharme y a encontrarme con quien fuera. Allí estaba una chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff con la que lo había hecho un par de veces, bebimos, fumamos y nos reímos. Comenzamos a besarnos y de repente una especie de flash apareció en mi cabeza. Y recordé la noche anterior, había ido a ver a Zabini le pegué y él sacó su varita, después me pegó él a mi y luego…

- ¡Será cabrón! - exclamé, me aparte de la chica y salí de allí. Ella gritaba desde la distancia, me llamaba, pero yo no oía nada. Justo cuando entraba al castillo me lo encontré, siempre andaba por allí fumando, me miró y comenzó a reírse yo sin decir nada le di un puñetazo en plena cara, él parecía no entender nada.

- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿No te ha dejado Hermione las cosas claras? - preguntaba mientras me esquivaba, yo estaba cegado por la ira y él me mareaba.

- No es por ella - contesté gritando, él se quedó parado y yo aproveché para pegarle de nuevo, esta vez el golpe fue más fuerte y calló al suelo. Me abalancé sobre él y seguí pegándole en la cara, él hizo un movimiento y comenzamos a revolcarnos por el suelo, terminó encima de mí y comenzó a pegarme. De repente, paró y me sujetó las manos.

- ¿Si no es por ella por qué es? - preguntó, yo me solté le empujé y me levanté del suelo, no quería tenerlo cerca más.

- ¡Me besaste! - le grité, él se sorprendió al oír esto. Me miró a los ojos, tenía unos ojos increíblemente oscuros y grandes, no parecía querer responder - ¿Por qué cojones lo hiciste? - permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, sin parar de mirarme.

- ¿Tengo que explicártelo? - preguntó él, esta vez mirando hacía otro lado. Estábamos los dos separados por unos metros y sinceramente no sabía que hacer, quería matarlo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás con Hermione? - pregunté sin entender.

- Eso no te lo pienso decir - respondió él.

- Claro que sí me lo vas a decir - le dije enfadado y me volví a acercar a él para pegarle, pero él me empujó y luego me rodeo con sus brazos para que no pudiera moverme, era más fuerte que yo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan cabreado, Weasley? - preguntó él sin soltarme.

- ¡Suéltame de una puta vez! - grité.

- Estás más cabreado ahora que cuando te enteraste de que estaba con tu novia - siguió hablando él - ¿Qué te pasa? - por fin me soltó - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a golpearme hasta matarme?

- Podría hacerlo - contesté apretando los puños.

- Pero, no lo haces. ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, joder - contesté y me di la vuelta, no podía seguir mirándole.

- ¿Te digo por qué? ¿La razón de que estés tan enfadado? - dijo él acercándose a mi, estaba justo detrás de mi, sentía si aliento en mi cuello - Estás tan enfadado porque no sabes que te molesta más si que un tío de besara o que te gustara tanto.

Me di la vuelta y le golpeé esta vez lo más fuerte que pude, él calló inmediatamente al suelo, por un momento parecía desorientado.

- ¡Eh! ¡Gilipollas! ¿Qué coño haces? - alguien venía gritando desde el castillo, era Malfoy, se tiró inmediatamente al lado de su amigo - Estás muerto, Wesley - yo no sabía que hacer. Zabini intentó levantarse y Malfoy le ayudó, me miró primero a mi y después a él. Le sangraba la nariz y la boca considerablemente.

- Vámonos, Draco - dijo este.

- Pero, tío, ¿qué dices? ¿Este tío te ha dado una paliza y no piensas hacer nada? - preguntó Malfoy sin entender que pasaba entre nosotros. Zabini negó con la cabeza y dijo.

- Déjalo, él tiene bastante con lo suyo - su desprecio, realmente me hirió y no entendía por que me sentía así. Dicho esto se fue de allí con dirección al castillo y Malfoy le siguió sin entender que pasaba.

Yo me quedé allí parado, sin saber que pensar o que hacer. No podía ser gay, nunca me habían gustado los tíos, pero Zabini tenía razón, sí que me había gustado aquel beso y se me ocurrió pensar que quizás la droga y alcohol habían tenido algo que ver y que yo en realidad no era gay. Me dirigí a la sala común pensando en lo curiosa que era la vida, y como en tres días todo mi mundo había cambiado.


	5. Cuatro

Hermione

Habían pasado unos días desde el fin de semana anterior, cuando todo había cambiado para todos. Era viernes y Blaise había pasado toda la semana comportándose de una forma extraña. Estaba más distante y aún tenía las heridas de la pelea con Ron en la cara. Estábamos sentados en la mesa de Slytherin mientras comíamos, yo lo miraba, tenía la mirada perdida y comía en silencio. Desde la mesa de Griffindor, Ron lo vigilaba intentado disimular.

Algo que Blaise no me había contado había pasado entre ellos, yo ya había salido de una relación llena de mentiras y secretos y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Pero tampoco tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones a Blaise, él y yo no estábamos realmente juntos, así que decidí irme.

- Bueno, Blaise, tengo que estudiar, ¿nos vemos luego? - dije recogiendo mis cosas y levantándome.

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó él que parecía haber salido de su ensimismamiento, yo asentí.

- Perdona, últimamente estoy un poco insípido. Te compenso luego, ¿vale? - dijo mientras sonreía irresistiblemente.

- No te preocupes - le dije, me acerqué a él y le di un largo y apasionado beso en los labios. Nos separamos y él parecía sorprendido por aquella muestra de afecto en público, miré a Ron y su cara estaba descompuesta. Salí rápidamente del comedor y alguien me seguía.

- Hermione, espera - era él, yo me dí la vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - le pregunté de mal humor.

- Oye, sé que no quieres saber nada de mí y que no vas a escuchar nada de lo que te diga. Esto no es porque quiera conquistarte ni nada, simplemente es algo que tienes que saber - explicó.

- Dí lo que tengas que decir - contesté yo impaciente.

- Verás, es que Zabini no es como piensas, él…

- ¡Hermione! - la voz de Blaise interrumpió a Ron - ¿Te está molestando? - preguntó nervioso.

- No, no pasa nada. De todas maneras no me interesa lo que vaya a decirme, me voy - dicho esto me fui dedicándole una mirada de odio a Ron y una sonrisa tierna a Blaise.

Me fui a la biblioteca y al llegar a la mesa donde solía sentarme me encontré a Harry.

- Hoy debe ser el día de los capullos - dije nada más verle, él levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo. También tenía marcas y moratones de la pelea con Ron - Ron estará satisfecho de haber destrozado caras el fin de semana pasado.

- Ya ves. Está desembocado - contestó él y empezó a recoger sus cosas - Me voy de tu mesa, no quiero molestarte.

- No pasa nada. Quédate si quieres - le dije y se volvió a sentar. Yo me senté a su lado y permanecimos en silencio unos minutos.

- ¿Qué tal estás con Zabini? - me preguntó.

- Bien, es un chico muy dulce - respondí yo.

- Me alegro…

- No seas falso, Harry, no te alegras - le dije sonriendo.

- La verdad es que no - se rió él - Pero sí que me alegro de que estés feliz. Yo sé que esto no sirve de nada y no creas que pretendo que todo vuelva a ser como antes, entiendo que es imposible. Sólo quiero decirte que lo siento por todo el mal que te he causado, era un cobarde y me arrepiento - mientras decía eso sus ojos verdes brillaban y yo supe que decía la verdad.

- Gracias, Harry. Ojala pudiera anular mis sentimientos, así todo volvería ser como antes, pero no puedo - le expliqué.

- Lo sé, sólo quería que lo supieras - dicho esto él volvió a su libro y yo al mío, y estuvimos así, simplemente uno junto al otro sin necesidad de hablar, cómodos y sin problemas.

Harry

Después de haberme disculpado con Hermione me sentía mucho mejor. Sabía que todavía me quedaba alguien más con quien hablar, con Ginny. Esa noche volvía a haber fiesta, esta vez era en Hogsmeade en la casa de los gritos, sinceramente pensaba que necesitaba un fin de semana sin alcohol ni drogas, pero ¿quién se resistía a una fiesta?

Me dirigí hacía allí a las nueve. Al llegar todo estaba como siempre, mucha gente, mucho humo y música drum and bass que retumbaba en las paredes de la vieja casa. Hermione andaba por allí con Zabini, preferí no mirarlos, Ron se liaba un porro mientras Dean le hablaba de algo que a él le hacía mucha gracia pero a Ron no. Viendo que la conversación con el pelirrojo esa noche no llegaría a buen puerto Dean fue a contarle a otro lo mismo. Yo me acerqué a él, miraba fijamente hacía algún lugar, seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y vi que se trataba de Hermione y Zabini que bailaban a unos metros de nosotros.  
- ¿Sigues pensando en matarlo? - pregunté.

- Sí, pero no es por lo que piensas - respondió él sin apartar la mirada de él.

- Ron… yo… creo que deberías dejar a Hermione en paz, está realmente feliz con ese tío - le dije y él me miró con un odio que nunca habría reconocido en él.

- No tienes ni puta idea de lo que está pasando - respondió enfadado.

- Sí que lo sé, y este juego que llevas tiene que acabar, porque nos está jodiendo a todos.

- Harry, que te den - dicho esto salió de la fiesta. Me fijé que Zabini lo observaba y salía detrás de él. No estaba dispuesto a involucrarme en sus discusiones y tonterías, así que simplemente los ignoré.

- ¡Harry! - me llamó alguien, vi que se trataba de Seamus - ¿Un tirito? - me preguntó ofreciéndome una raya que tenía sobre la mesa. Yo normalmente solo consumía alcohol pero aquella noche la acepté. Me sentía más valiente, más hablador, comencé a hablar con Lavender que también se había metido otra, creo que debatíamos sobre la facilidad de algunas personas para ser mordidas por mandrágoras y después de eso vinieron más idioteces. Pero bajo el efecto de la droga pensábamos que hablábamos de cosas interesantes. Tras un rato de conversación vi a Ginny, andaba por la fiesta junto a Luna.

- ¡Ginny! - la llamé, ella me miró extrañada, me acerqué - Oye, ¿podemos hablar? - pregunté, ella asintió y nos alejamos de los altavoces y el ruido.

- Tú dirás - dijo ella mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas? - pregunté sorprendido.

- Harry, tienes diez segundos, aprovéchalos - contestó ella, mientras aspiraba y soltaba el humo, lo hacia de forma sensual, nunca la había visto tan atractiva.

- Verás, quería disculparme contigo - comencé a centrarme - Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir que haga que me perdones, pero es algo que necesito hacer. Lo siento, de verdad, no quería hacerte daño y por no tener el valor suficiente he terminado hiriéndote demasiado - a ella parecieron sorprenderle mis palabras, permaneció unos segundos en silencio y luego dijo:

- ¿Sabes, Harry? Creo que es lo mejor, ¿no tenías la sensación de que estábamos haciendo lo que se esperaba que hiciéramos? - preguntó ella y a mi me sorprendió, porque últimamente era así como me sentía.

- Sí, todo estaba más predestinado - contesté yo sonriendo. Ella también me sonrió, se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos por ahí - dijo, yo asentí y se alejó. Volví con Seamus, Lavender y Dean, me pasé la noche con ellos, metiéndonos rayas y creyéndonos más interesantes de lo que en realidad éramos.

Ginny

Desde que había llegado no había visto a Draco, como estaba con Luna lo buscada disimuladamente con la mirada. Después de que Harry se disculpara conmigo me sentía mejor, más en paz. Cuando me alejé de él, de repente apareció Draco, me hizo un gesto para que saliera fuera y lo hice. Salí a la calle y él me seguía.

- Te he visto - dijo, estaba raro, no me miraba.

- ¿Me has visto qué? - pregunté sin entender lo que quería decir.

- No te hagas la tonta, te he visto hablando con Potter, le has dado un beso - hablaba enfadado y parecía borracho.

- Sí, le he dado un beso en la mejilla - aclaré yo.

- Eso no es lo que yo he visto.

- Pues entonces habrás visto mal - estaba empezando a cansarme de su forma de hablarme. Él se quedó en silencio, yo me acerqué, le cogí la mano y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Me rechazó, volvió la cara y no pude besarle - ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

- No me pasa nada. ¿Nos tenemos que besar cuándo tú quieras o qué? - preguntó alejándose de mi. Yo me sorprendí.

- No es eso… es que…- intenté explicarme.

- Yo sé lo que pasa - interrumpió él - Has intentado algo con Potter y como te ha rechazado ahora vienes a mi, pues vas lista.

- Draco, me estás cansando hoy, así que hazme un favor y vete a la mierda - contesté y volví a la fiesta. Busqué a Luna, estaba con alguna gente de nuestro curso de Ravenclow, me uní a ellos, bailamos y bebimos. Después se unió a nosotros Hermione que había perdido a Zabini.

- Lleva como una hora por ahí - me comentó.

- Y, ¿no estás preocupada? - pregunté, ella me sonrió.

- Estoy harta de preocuparme - contestó, yo pensé en su respuesta y tenía razón, nos pasábamos el día pensado en tíos. Entonces comenzó a sonar la canción "Give you hell" de The all-american rejects. A Luna y a mi nos encantaba, así que empezamos a cantarla a gritos, Hermione pronto se aprendió el estribillo y también la cantaba. Mientras sonada la parte que dice:  
Yo miraba a Draco, se la dedicaba, él me miraba sin inmutarse, orgulloso como si nada fuera con él. Después de aquello se fue y yo seguí allí triste y rayada por él, en realidad, pero fingiendo que me divertía.

Blaise

Seguí a Weasley fuera de la casa de los gritos, siguió andando hacia el castillo y se metió en el antiguo invernadero. Lo encontré sentado en una mesa abandonada que había allí, liándose un porro.

- ¿Pensabas decirle a Hermione lo que ha pasado? - pregunté, él me miró y no pareció sorprenderle verme allí. Se metió el cigarro en la boca y lo encendió, era odiosamente sensual y estaba tremendamente bueno.

- ¿A ti que te importa? - preguntó él.

- No ibas a conseguir nada si lo hicieras, ella no te cree - dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba a su lado.

- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo él. Le quité el porro que tenía en le boca y le di una calada

- ¿Tienes que hacer eso? - preguntó él molesto.

- ¿Te molesta? - pregunté acercándome más aún - ¿O te pone?

- No seas idiota, yo no soy gay - contestó él rotundamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa y perdía la vista a través de una ventana cercana.

- Pero, te gustó besarme - le dije levantándome y acercándome a él.

- Eso es porque estaba borracho, y drogado. Además prácticamente fue violación - dijo y yo me reí, él me miró y también se rió, le pasé el porro y fumó, yo lo miraba, quizás de forma lasciva porque seguidamente preguntó - ¿Te pone esto?

- ¿Qué me va a poner? Tan desesperado no estoy - contesté a la defensiva, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Ya - dijo él sonriendo.

- Dime una cosa - empecé a decir después de haber pasado unos segundos en silencio - Si no eres gay y te gustó besarme porque estabas borracho y drogado. ¿Por qué cuándo te pones celoso al verme con Hermione no sabes si es por mi o por ella? - pregunté y él no se inmutó, siguió fumando.

- Vale, vamos a terminar con esto - dijo tirando el porro - Bésame.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté atónito.

- Venga, bésame otra vez. No estoy borracho, un poco drogado sí, pero poco, ahora no podrá gustarme y así te queda claro que no soy gay - explicó él.

- Está bien - contesté yo, él se quedó quieto por un momento, yo me acerqué lentamente y posé mis labios en los suyos, me separé rápidamente.

- ¿En serio? Así no vamos a comprobar nada - dijo él y seguidamente me sujetó la cara y me besó. Era un beso extraño, no era como besar a un chica, con quien todo es delicado y dulce. Esto era violento y sensual. Me metió la lengua en la boca y yo frotaba la mía contra la suya, le sujeté de la cintura y él me acariciaba las mejillas, fue un beso largo, más largo de lo que esperaba. Después de unos segundos nos separamos, él se alejó de mi.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunté.

- Joder - susurró.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esto pasa - dijo y se acercó a mi, se acercó mucho, me cogió la mano y la puso en su entrepierna, estaba empalmado y eso hizo que yo también me excitara. Empecé a reírme.

- ¿De qué coño te ríes? - preguntó él empujándome para separarse de mi.

- Lo sabía - dije y seguí riéndome, él se acercó rápidamente a mi y volvió a besarme. Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me abrazó por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al mío. Bajé las manos, desabroché su pantalón, pero de repente, paró de besarme, se separó de mi.

- Tengo que irme - dijo, y sin más salió de aquel lugar. Y así me quedé yo, empalmado y jodido.

Ron

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, no estaba preparado para aquello, todo iba demasiado deprisa. Llegué a mi habitación, el resto dormían ya, me tendí en la cama y no podía dormir pensando en él, en sus manos y en sus besos. Tanto estaba pensando en él que me volví a empalmar. No podía creer que estuviera pasándome aquello, me tendí bocabajo y que quedé dormido. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, teníamos entrenamiento de quidditch, allí estábamos Harry, mi hermana, el resto del equipo y yo con una resaca impresionante. Estaba montado en mi escoba junto a los aros cuando me pareció ver a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle en el campo, pero seguí a lo mío.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento me dirigí al Gran Comedor para comer algo sin hablar con nadie, y allí estaban los dos. Hermione sentada encima de él y se besaban y de repente le odié porque tenía razón. No podía respirar estando allí dentro, creía que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento, pero alguien me sujetó y me sacó fuera del castillo, era Harry. Permaneció a mi lado en silencio unos segundos.

- Sé como te sientes - comenzó a hablar - Yo también siento que estoy a punto de estallar cuando los veo juntos.

- Tú no lo entiendes, Harry - dije calmándome.

- Sí lo entiendo, Ron. La echas de menos, la quieres y ella está con otro. Pero escúchame, si quieres recuperarla yo te ayudaré a hacerlo y mis sentimientos por ella no perjudicaran nada vuestra relación, me alejaré y todo será como antes, yo…

- ¡Que no! ¡Joder! Que no estoy así por ella, estoy así por él - grité sin miedo a que alguien pudiera escucharme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "por él"? - preguntó él extrañado.

- No sé lo que me pasa, ¿vale? Sólo sé que cuando están juntos me muero de rabia y de celos, pero no pienso en ella, pienso en él - intenté explicarle, pero él estaba atónito y parecía no entender nada.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que cuando los ves juntos a quien te gustaría tener es a él? - preguntó.

- Sí…

- Pero, Ron… tú has estado con un montón de tías…

- Ya…

- No eres gay

- Entonces, explícame por qué me siento así - dije desesperado, él se quedó a mi lado y después de unos segundos me abrazó.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no es nada malo - Estuvimos así un rato abrazados - ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? - me preguntó cuando nos separamos.

- No tengo ni idea - respondí - Es que no sabes lo raro que es esto y no puedo parar lo que siento.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, no es algo que tengas que esconder. Pero, ¿cómo ha empezado todo esto? - preguntó él.

- Un día estaba borracho, fui a pegarle por lo de Hermione y me besó. Desde entonces no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, y ayer volví a besarle para salir de dudas y… - expliqué pero no pude continuar.

- ¿Y qué? - preguntó él curioso.

- Pues tío, ya sabes…

- No sé, Ron, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó asustado.

- No pienses cosas raras, Harry. Solo… que me empalmé mientras nos besábamos…

- Ah, con eso ya me quedo más tranquilo - yo lo miré y él corrigió rápidamente - No es eso, no es que me parezca mal pero me extrañaría que hubieses salido del armario tan rápido.

- Puf, salir del armario… Es una frase que nunca pensé que nadie diría refiriéndose a mi… ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? - pregunté. De repente Harry me abrazó fuertemente, empezó a frotarme la espalda y me acariciaba la cabeza - Harry, ¿qué haces?

- Tú sígueme el juego - dijo él, y yo lo hice le abracé fuertemente, después de unos segundos él paró y yo también lo hice - Zabini había salido del castillo - él veía la puerta desde donde estábamos pero yo estaba de espaldas.

- ¿Y qué? - pregunté sin entender.

- A ver, tío, si tuvieras que ligarte a una tía que está con otro, ¿qué harías?

- No tengo ni idea de que intentas decirme.

- Joder, Ron, le das celos. Pongámonos en su situación, es gay, seguramente nunca había besado a nadie antes de ti, nadie lo sabe y no puede estar con quien realmente querría estar, que es un tío. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de vengarte? Saliendo tú con quien quieras, y con quien a él le gustaría.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que empiece a salir con un tío? Acabo de descubrir que soy gay, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué se entere todo el mundo?

- Tienes razón, igual habría que darte un tiempo…

- Pues claro que necesito tiempo, tío.

- No creerías eso si hubieras visto su cara al vernos abrazados - dijo él y sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿En serio? - pregunté interesado, volvió a reírse, me echó un brazo por encima y empezamos a andar hacia el castillo, yo me paré un momento - Oye, Harry, gracias por entenderlo y apoyarme. Lo estaba pasando mal y tú has estado ahí, siempre has estado ahí, lo siento por todo - me disculpé.

- No te preocupes, eso está olvidado - dijo sonriendo, yo también lo hice y entramos en el castillo.

Draco

Me levanté aquella mañana sin resaca, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior había bebido bastante. Me vestí y pretendía salir del castillo para que me diera el aire, bajé a la sala común y allí estaban Crabbe y Goyle tirados en los divanes sin hacer nada. Les invité a que me acompañaran, hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con ellos así que vinieron. Nos dirigimos al campo de quidditch, a veces íbamos allí, simplemente a pasar el rato y a fumarnos algo. Al llegar vimos que entrenaba el equipo de Griffindor, Ginny estaba allí.

- ¿Qué tal con Weasley, Draco? - preguntó Crabbe al darse cuenta que la miraba.

- Creo que está enfadada conmigo - contesté mientras me encendía un cigarro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Goyle.

- Si te digo la verdad, tío, no tengo ni idea. No me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó ayer - contesté, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, me acordaba de todo.

- Bueno, quizás deberías dejarle un par de días para que se calme - sugirió Goyle. De repente una bludger se precipitó hacia nosotros, nos apartamos a tiempo y ésta chocó con unas gradas a unos metros de donde estábamos. Miré hacia el campo y vi a Ginny con un bate en la mano, me miró con rencor y continuó entrenando.

- Mejor una semana - dijo Crabbe, yo asentí. Nos levantamos de allí y nos fuimos, realmente tenía miedo de que Ginny volviera a intentar matarme, salimos del campo.

- Id vosotros, yo voy a intentar hablar con ella - les dije y ellos se fueron. Me quedé a las puertas del campo durante casi una hora, cuando empecé a oír voces me escondí, por suerte Ginny salía la última, comencé a seguirla silenciosamente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - preguntó sin darse la vuelta, me acerqué a ella.

- Quería hablar contigo - contesté.

- Yo diría que no hay nada de que hablar.

- Ginny… ayer me porté como un capullo, lo sé, pero…

- Sí, y aquello me abrió los ojos. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? No podemos estar juntos, de hecho dudo hasta que podamos ser amigos - explicó ella enfadada - Yo no estoy dispuesta a aguantar celos tuyos sin sentido.

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? - pregunté riéndome - ¿De Potter? ¡Venga ya! A ti lo que te pasa es que estás enfadada porque no quise besarte.

- Mira, Malfoy, aunque me hubieras besado nada habría cambiado. Tú sigue tu camino y yo seguiré el mío, todo esto ha sido una fantasía sin sentido, sólo quería escapar de mi el día que te besé, olvídalo - dijo y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo.

- Espera, Ginny - grité y corrí detrás de ella, esa chica era más rápida de lo que parecía.

- ¿Qué parte de "olvídalo" no entiendes? - dijo ella mientras seguía andando.

- La parte en que tú tienes que creerte lo que dices - contesté y ella se paró, se dio la vuelta, me miró y se acercó lentamente.

- ¿Por qué debería intentar estar contigo? - preguntó.

- Porque quieres - respondí.

- Ahí es donde te sigues equivocando, en suponer que es lo que quiero o pienso. Sigue sin interesarte conocerme, sigues haciendo suposiciones y a veces aciertas y otras no. Ahora déjame en paz - dijo, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el castillo. Yo me quedé allí, no sabía que más podía decirle, Crabbe y Goyle tenían razón, debía darle un tiempo.


	6. Cinco

Harry

Las cosas empezaban a parecerse más a como eran antes, Ron y yo volvíamos a estar juntos y todo era genial. A veces le pillaba mirando descaradamente a algún tío y eso me recordaba que no todo era tan como antes, pero aún así era genial. Estábamos en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Te lo comes aquí o te lo pongo para llevar? - le pregunté refiriéndome a el tío al que miraba y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Que gracioso… No sabes lo que es cambiar de repente tu sexualidad…

- Pero, entonces, ¿ahora miras a los tíos y te gustan pero las tías ya no? - pregunté sin entender.

- No, tío, no es para nada así. Ahora mismo es todo normal, sigo mirando a las tías y me parece que están buenas y miro a los tíos e intento que me hagan sentir algo, pero no pasa, sólo me pasa con él. ¡Joder! - exclamó señalando a Zabini que estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar algo de la conversación.

- Bueno, vamos a tranquilizarnos - le dije poniéndole un brazo por encima del hombro - Yo te dí una idea y no te pareció bien.

- Pero, vamos a ver, Harry. ¿Cómo quieres que empiece a salir con otro tío? Yo no estoy preparado para que mi familia se entere - explicó él histérico, llevábamos toda la semana hablando de lo mismo.

- Vale, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Quedarte sentado mientras ese tío se lía con tu ex-novia en tu cara? - pregunté.

- Puf, tío, que pesadito estás - respondió él desesperado.

- Bueno, si no vas a salir con un tío, entonces hazlo con un tía - sugerí yo.

- Eso sería más fácil - contestó él.

- Pues, ya está. Ese será el plan - dije y él me sonrió. Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio, él no se movió - Oye, pero sin prisa, eh. Tómatelo con calma.

- Me voy, Harry, estás insoportable. Luego te veo - se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

- Veo que os habéis reconciliado - dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar sentándose a mi lado.

- Ya ves, no podemos estar separados - contesté sin prestarle mucha atención.

- También te vi hablando con Ginny la semana pasada - dijo ella tímidamente.  
- ¿Estás celosa? - pregunté haciéndome el interesante.

- ¿Celosa? ¿Por ti? ¿En serio? - preguntó ella más alterada de lo que intentaba mostrar.

- No sé, tú verás. Sí hablé con ella y me disculpé, ahora estamos bien - contesté.

- Me alegro por vosotros. A parte de eso, ¿Qué tal? - preguntó.

- Sinceramente, Hermione, no sé que pretendes sentándote aquí. Creía que ya eras parte de la casa Slytherin, después de cómo te trataron no entiendo que haces allí - dije sin más y seguí comiendo.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa hoy? El otro día te alegrabas porque estuviera feliz y hoy me sueltas un sermón, desde luego, Harry, no hay quien te entienda - dijo ella empezando a enfadarse.

- Lo único que yo quiero, Hermione, es que no me marees. Si estás con Zabini quédate con él - dicho esto me levanté de la mesa y me fui. Ella se quedó atónita, quizás aquello no me haría tenerla, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo. Yo la quería y si no quería estar conmigo no lo estaría de ninguna forma.

Ginny

Ese fin de semana teníamos partido contra Slytherin, era bastante importante no solo para el equipo sino para mi, estaba deseando darle una paliza a Malfoy. Habíamos estado entrenando toda la semana y yo miraba a las gradas de vez en cuando para ver si él estaba allí. Pero no estaba, de hecho, no lo había visto en toda la semana. Me dirigía a la sala común de Griffindor cuando me encontré al doblar una esquina con Crabbe.

- Hola, Weasley - me saludó.

- Hola - contesté yo extrañada y seguí andando.

- Me manda Draco - dijo y yo me paré y me dí la vuelta.

- ¿Qué te manda Draco? ¿Para qué? - pregunté.

- Quiere disculparse contigo, dice que fue un idiota y que lo siente - contestó él.

- Lo siento… ehm… no sé como te llamas en realidad…

- Vicent.

- Eso, Vicent, dile a tu amigo que no entiendo a que viene este rollo de mandar emisarios. Que si quiere disculparse, que lo haga pero que no servirá de nada, no cambiará mi opinión. Gracias - le expliqué y continué andando hacia la sala común. Todo aquello me parecía surrealista, ese tío parecía tener diez años. Me duché rápidamente y salí hacia el comedor y allí estaba él.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó, yo asentí y nos alejamos un poco de la entrada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Veo que todavía estás enfadada.

- Que observador eres…

- Oye, tú tampoco lo hiciste todo bien aquella noche. ¿A qué venía lo de la canción?

- Malfoy, no pienso hablar más contigo, así que déjame en paz - contesté y comencé a alejarme.

- ¡Joder, Ginny! ¿Por qué no puedes reconocer que tú también hiciste algo mal? - preguntó enfadado y gritando. Yo me volví y me acerqué a él.

- Porque aunque es cierto que yo pude hacer cosas que te molestaran y que estuvieran mal. Fue por culpa tuya, tú fuiste quien te pusiste celoso, cosa que no quieres admitir, y cosa que no deberías haber hecho porque tú y yo no somos nada. Fuiste tú quien hizo que la noche perfecta que quería pasar contigo, fuera una mierda - expliqué enfadada y gritando yo también. Me alejé de allí y él no se movió, no intentó venir a por mi, algo que en realidad estaba deseando. Que me sujetara y me besara sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, era lo que deseaba, pero no lo hizo.

En el Gran Comedor estaba todo el mundo, yo me senté junto a algunas chicas de mi clase. Después de unos minutos, Draco entró y se sentó junto a sus amigos. Yo terminé de comer y salí fuera del castillo, quería fumarme un cigarrillo. Mientras estaba allí, Crabbe salió también.

- ¿Otra vez te manda tu amigo? - pregunté enfadada.

- La verdad es que no, venía a lo mismo que tú - contestó él sonriendo.

- Lo siento, Vicent - dije, mientras le ofrecía fuego.

- No te preocupes, Ginny. - permanecimos en silencio, fumando - Oye, no quiero meterme en cosas que no me llaman, pero… ¿Qué pasa con Draco?

- Nada, no pasa nada - contesté, él me miró como insistiendo y yo sonreí - Bueno, podría pasar algo, pero es demasiado idiota y yo estoy cansada de idiotas.

- Entiendo, puede ser difícil.

- ¿Sabes? He salido de una relación en la que lo más importante era él y yo sólo era un personaje secundario. Y ahora solo quiero ser la protagonista, aunque sea desde mi punto de vista, no quiero estar siempre pensando en los sentimientos o pensamientos de la otra persona. Solo quiero estar en paz junto a otro y ser su primera opción - le expliqué, él me miraba mientras hablaba, parecía sorprendido.

- No creo que sea mucho pedir - contestó, yo lo miré y me di cuenta que aquel chico de Slytherin me comprendía. Y así nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que terminamos nuestros cigarros y cada uno volvió a su vida.

Blaise

Hermione volvió a la mesa de Slytherin enfadada.

- ¿Te puedes creer lo que me ha dicho Harry? - comenzó a hablar, seguía diciendo cosas que yo no podía escuchar. Llevaba una semana sin hablar con Weasley y el recuerdo de sus besos y de no poder tenerlos me ponía nervioso. Él no había intentado acercarse a mi, ni yo tampoco a él. - Blaise, ¿Blaise? - me llamaba Hermione, y me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?

- Lo siento, últimamente estoy un poco distraído - expliqué, ella me miró de forma extraña, yo estaba harto y cansado de inventarme excusas y de mentir, no quería estar con ella. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? - Oye, Hermione, podemos hablar después. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

- Claro, nos vemos luego - contestó ella, yo me acerqué le dí un beso en los labios y me dirigí a las mazmorras, al entrar en la sala común de Slytherin estaban Crabbe y Goyle sentados en un diván y Draco tendido en otro.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunté.

- La Weasley se le está atravesando a Draco - contestó Goyle.

- No sabes lo irritante que es, para ti con Granger todo fue más fácil - dijo Draco recriminándome.

- Puede ser, pero tú eres un torpe. A ver, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Está enfadada con él porque fue un capullo con ella - contestó Crabbe.

- Tío, has estado hablando con ella. ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco minutos? Y ya te crees que sabes como es, pero no tienes ni idea - gritó el rubio incorporándose.

- ¿Has estado hablando con ella? - pregunté a Crabbe.

- Sí, es una chica bastante simpática, y decía cosas que tenían bastante sentido - contestó él.

- ¿Te has interesado por algo de lo que le ha contado a Crabbe? - pregunté a Draco, él se paseaba por la habitación y negó con la cabeza - A ver, ¿qué te ha dicho?

- Me ha dicho que le gustaría ser la protagonista y que quiere ser la primera opción - contestó Crabbe.

- ¿Tú entiendes algo? Yo no entiendo nada de lo que significa eso - me preguntó el rubio desesperado, la verdad es que yo tampoco entendía nada de lo que quería decir aquella chica. Las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas.

- Pues está claro, lo que quiere es que no haya nadie más para ti y que te sacrifiques - aclaró Goyle. Draco y yo nos miramos, aquellos dos que ni siquiera aprobaban encantamientos de primero nos estaban dando lecciones de amor.

- Pues está claro, ¿no? Tendrás que sacrificarte - dije yo, él rubio me miró enfadado - Si es que quieres ganarme en la apuesta, claro - después de que dijera esto su expresión cambió y volvió a tumbarse en el diván.

- Está bien, decidme que hago - contestó resignándose.

Ron

Salí del Gran Comedor harto de escuchar a Harry. Siempre se me había dado bien ligar con las tías, pero en aquel momento mi mente solo podía pensar en Zabini, y nadie más me interesaba. Mientras vagaba por los pasillos del colegio me crucé con una chica de Hufflepuf con la que hacía tiempo había tenido algún rollo.

- Hola… ¿Carol? - no recordaba su nombre.

- Me llamo Andrómeda - contestó ella enfadada.

- Casi. Oye hace tiempo que no nos juntamos ni nada y… - empecé a decir, pero esa chica no me dejó terminar, se acercó a mi y comenzó a besarme. Pensé que estaba siendo más fácil de lo que creía. Mientras la besaba intentaba imaginarme donde estaría Zabini en aquel momento. Paré de besarla - Acompáñame - le dije a la chica mientras la sujetaba de la mano.

Busqué a las puertas del castillo, donde habitualmente iba a fumar pero no estaba allí. Supuse que estaría en las mazmorras o en la sala común de Slytherin, así que simplemente me quede allí con ella y nos liamos. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a salir gente del castillo, entre ellos Zabini. Yo notaba que tenía la mirada fija en nosotros, así que seguí besándola unos segundos más, luego nos separamos.

- ¿Nos vemos luego? - le pregunté de forma sensual.

- Claro - contestó ella y entró en el castillo.

- ¿Tienes un cigarro? - pregunté a Zabini.

- Claro - contestó él en el mismo tono que Andrómeda. Me dio uno y me ofreció fuego - Bonita jugada, Weasley - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Jugada? - pregunté fingiendo que no entendía por qué lo decía.

- Sí, esa de venir a liarte con una tía a un lugar donde sabes que suelo estar - explicó mientras se reía - ¿Ha sido para intentar ponerme celoso o qué?

- Eres un poco egocéntrico, ¿no? - contesté yo también riendo e intentando disimular que me moría de vergüenza - Ha sido casualidad.

- Ya… ¿Mientras la besabas pensabas en mi o en Potter?

- ¿En Harry? ¿Por qué debería pensar en él?

- No sé, os vi el otro día muy acaramelados - en ese momento me sorprendí, estaba celoso porque nos había visto abrazados, Harry tenía razón.

- No se de que me hablas - contesté mientras seguía fumando.

- No te hagas el tonto, Weasley, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo - su tono había cambiado, ya no era burlón, empezaba a enfadarse.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Zabini? - pregunté riéndome yo esa vez - ¿Estás celoso? - él iba a contestar pero en ese momento apareció Hermione.

- Blaise, te he estado buscando - dijo al verle, después me miró a mi y simplemense te acercó a él y le besó apasionadamente.

Yo les miré y me di cuenta de que no sentía celos, ni estaba enfadado, sentía pena por ellos. Por ella porque estaba siendo engañada y por él porque se mentía a sí mismo. Se separaron y mi forma de mirarles pareció sorprenderles a los dos. Sonreí con autosuficiencia y me fui de allí, en aquellos diez segundos había aprendido algo importante, una de esas cosas que te hacen ser un tipo de persona u otra.

Draco

Era sábado, esa tarde jugábamos contra Griffindor y vería a Ginny. Había estado pensando todo el día sobre el plan que habíamos creado entre Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y yo. Intentaba pensar con claridad, y decidirme si aquella chica valía tanto la pena. Me decía a mi mismo que no era por ella, que era por ganar a Blaise, por mi orgullo, porque me había puesto en duda. Pero a veces en mi mente aparecía el pensamiento de que quizás no quería que esa chica estuviera enfadada conmigo, y que los pocos momentos que había pasado con ella, me parecían eso, pocos. Llegó el momento, estaba en los vestuarios junto a mis compañeros de equipo, Pansy Parkinson, la capitanía, daba las últimas instrucciones.

Salimos al campo, al mismo tiempo también salía el equipo de Griffindor. Pansy se bajó de su escoba y dio la mano a Potter antes de empezar. La profesora Hooch puso las bludger y la snitch en libertad y lanzó la Quaffle que fue cazada al instante por Ginny y así comenzó el partido. A mi alrededor oía las voces del público, miembros de todas las casas del colegio, mis compañeros de Slytherin que me apoyaban. Yo simplemente me quedé quieto a unos metros del suelo en medio del campo.

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué haces? - me gritaba enfadada Pansy - ¡Muévete!

- No pienso moverme - contesté.

- ¿Qué coño dices? - seguía preguntando Pansy. De repente una bludger voló hacia mi, ella se acercó rápidamente y la golpeó con el bate - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo?

- Sí - contesté.

- Pues no pienso protegerte - gritó y se fue de mi lado. La profesora Hooch paró el partido y todos los jugadores se acercaron a mi.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿piensa usted moverse de ahí y jugar? - preguntó la profesora desde el suelo.

- Lo siento, profesora, me estoy sacrificando - contesté y miré a Ginny, ella me miraba sin entender que estaba haciendo. La profesora se encogió de hombros y volvió a poner en marcha el partido. Todo pasaba muy rápido, las escobas, la quaffle… y yo seguía ahí parado.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Malfoy? - preguntó gritando Potter.

- Considera esto un partido regalado, Potter - contesté.

- Estás loco - dijo y siguió el partido.

Había pasado media hora de partido, me habían golpeado las bludger unas siete veces, tenía las piernas y los brazos doloridos, a veces Ginny pasaba a mi alrededor esperando que me moviera o que hiciera algo, pero yo seguía ahí parado, por ella. Era un plan de lo más estúpido y desde las gradas escuchaba a la casa Slytherin insultarme, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Potter parecía haber encontrado la snitch a la que perseguía cerca de la grada donde se sentaban los profesores, me alegré porque eso significaba que el partido terminaría pronto. En ese momento mientras miraba hacia arriba, algo me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza e hizo que cayera de mi escoba. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté en la enfermería y vi a Madam Pomfrey, me hablaba y me tocaba la cara pero yo no la oía

- Señor Malfoy, ¿me escucha? Señor Malfoy - empecé a escuchar.

- Sí… ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté y me di cuenta que me costaba mucho hablar.

- Que eres un idiota, eso es lo que ha pasado - dijo una voz a mi izquierda, era Pansy - No vuelvas a hacerme eso.

- ¿Hemos ganado? - volví a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo íbamos a ganar? Potter cogió la snitch cuando te golpeó esa bludger - contestó ella - Y ahora me voy, una más de estas, Draco, y estás fuera del equipo - dijo mientras se alejaba. Allí estaban también Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise.

- Vaya susto nos has dado, tío - dijo Blaise dándome palmadas en el hombro.

- Y no ha servido para nada… - dije decepcionado.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - apuntó Crabbe, que se echó a un lado y de detrás suya apareció Ginny que se acercó a mi cama, yo sonreí aliviado al verla. Mis amigos y Madam Pomfrey se fueron y nos dejaron solos.

- Lo que has hecho ha sido totalmente estúpido - dijo, parecía enfadada.

- Lo sé, pero es un poco difícil dialogar contigo cuando estás enfadada - expliqué.

- No vuelvas a hacer nada parecido - en ese momento no parecía enfadada, parecía triste - He pasado miedo por ti - yo busqué su mano y ella sujetó la mía, me quedé allí mirándola y sonriendo como un tonto.

- ¿Eso significa que te importo? - pregunté y ella se rió.

- Cállate - fue su única respuesta, se acercó y me besó. Se quedó conmigo cuidándome hasta que Madam Pomfrey le dijo que se fuera porque yo necesitaba descansar. Ella se acercó para besarme de nuevo y se fue, aunque prácticamente la mitad de mi cráneo se estaba regenerando aquella noche, dormí feliz y tranquilo por saber que la había recuperado.

Hermione

Después del triunfo de Griffindor sobre Slytherin se organizó una fiesta en nuestra sala común, había gente de todas las casas incluso de Slytherin, no muy contentos por la derrota pero intentando ahogar las penas en alcohol. Todo el mundo hablaba de Malfoy y de su actuación, se rumoreaba que lo había hecho por una chica pero nadie sabía quien era. Yo estaba con Blaise que bebía más de lo normal.

- ¿Cómo está Malfoy? - pregunté.

- Bien - contestó él simplemente. Era obvio que tenía la mente en otro sitio, un lugar en el que no quería que yo estuviera.

- Bueno voy a dar una vuelta - le dije y él simplemente asintió y siguió bebiendo. Yo me acerqué a Lavender y Parvati, que me invitaron a un cupito y después de ese vinieron más.

Llevaba varias semanas en las que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Blaise y con la gente de Slytherin y echaba de menos Griffindor, donde todo era más fácil. Mientras hablaba con mis compañeras de habitación sobre tonterías y cotilleos, vi a Ron que bailaba desenfrenadamente, cosa que no le había visto nunca hacer. Harry se le unió y al verlos allí felices, bailando, sin preocupaciones ni mentiras me di cuenta de cuanto los echaba de menos. Y seguidamente también me di cuenta de que por mi orgullo no podía hablarles, ni pasarlo bien con ellos, que era lo que realmente deseaba.

- Vamos, Hermione, habla con ellos - me sugirió Lavender que había visto como los estaba mirando.

- No puedo, han pasado demasiadas cosas - le dije.

- La vida no está hecha para guardar rencor, ni recordar cosas demasiado tiempo. - contestó ella.

Yo no dije nada, simplemente permanecí en silencio, mirándolos y sabiendo que aunque lo que Lavender decía era verdad, era algo superior a mis fuerzas. Me habían roto el corazón, los dos y eso no era algo que pudiera cambiar aquella noche, por muchas ganas que tuviera de estar con ellos.


	7. Seis

Ginny

Draco estuvo en la enfermería prácticamente toda la semana, era viernes y yo no lo veía desde el sábado. Había intentado visitarlo, pero Madam Pomfrey me daba largas diciendo que tenía que descansar. Aquella mañana estaba desesperada así que me dirigía hacia la enfermería dispuesta a amenazar con quedarme allí todo el día hasta que me dejara verlo. Al llegar la puerta se abrió, pensé que sería la enfermera, pero en su lugar era él quien salía. Me quedé parada, toda la decisión que me acompañaba se esfumó en ese momento y me puse muy nerviosa. Él se dio la vuelta y me vio allí parada.

- Hola - dijo y se acercó a mi. No dijo nada más, solo acercó sus labios a los míos y nos besamos. Entonces ya no estaba nerviosa, sabía que era ahí y con él donde debía estar. - Te he echado de menos - dijo cuando nos separamos.

- He intentado verte toda la semana - contesté a modo de disculpa.

- Te he oído - dijo sonriendo - Intentaba que Madam Pomfrey te dejara entrar, pero es una mujer muy estricta, no le gusta que le lleven la contraria - dicho esto, le abracé, él pareció sorprenderse al principio pero después también me abrazó a mi.

- ¿Tienes ganas de ir a clase? - pregunté sonriendo pícara.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó él sonriendo de la misma forma. Caminamos abrazados por el colegio y salimos de él, nos dirigimos a la orilla del Lago negro y nos sentamos allí mirando su oscuridad, abrazados.

- ¿No te parece que todo esto es una locura? - pregunté después de que lleváramos como diez minutos enrollándonos.

- Pues no - contestó él riendo y volviendo a besarme, yo me separé rápidamente.

- No, en serio, Draco. ¿Qué diría tu padre si supiera que está pasando esto? - pregunté preocupada.

- Pues no lo sé, pero hace tiempo que lo que piense o diga mi padre no me importa - contestó confiado. Yo le besé, pero mientras lo hacía pensaba en que aunque pareciera confiado su padre no dejaría que él estuviera con alguien como yo y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie lo supiera.

- ¿Alguien a parte de tus amigos sabe de esto? - pregunté al cabo de otros diez minutos.

- No, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada por eso? - preguntó él extrañado.

- Porque no quiero que nadie más lo sepa - contesté seriamente.

- Ginny, no tienes que preocuparte por mi padre ni por nadie - dijo él mientras me sujetaba la cara con las dos manos y me miraba a los ojos.

- Lo sé, no es por tu familia, es por la mía - dije yo, en parte era verdad, seguramente mis padres no serían tan duros como los suyos pero tampoco querrían verme con un Malfoy.

- Está bien, nadie más lo sabrá - dijo él. Allí nos pasamos toda la mañana hablando de tonterías, riéndonos y besándonos.

Blaise

La semana se pasó de lo más lenta. Además ese fin de semana no había ninguna fiesta, así que todo sería más aburrido aún. Con Hermione todo seguía igual, nos liábamos en público y yo observaba desde la distancia a Weasley para ver sus reacciones. Pero desde la semana anterior algo había cambiado, prácticamente nunca le pillaba mirándome y parecía más tranquilo y feliz. Mientras caminaba por un pasillo abarrotado de gente en un cambio de clase me lo crucé e instintivamente lo sujeté del brazo y lo arrastré hasta un pasillo menos transitado. Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

- ¿Qué haces, Zabini? - preguntó él. Yo simplemente me acerqué y comencé a besarle. Él no me rechazó, al contrario, me rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Estuvimos unos segundos así que a mi me parecieron horas.

- Vaya, Weasley, no me esperaba esto - dije cuando nos separamos.

- ¿Qué querías que te pegara otra vez? - preguntó sarcásticamente mientras sonreía. Yo lo miré y en ese momento me pareció más guapo que nunca, me acerqué para volver a besarle, pero está vez retrocedió. Lo miré sin entender - ¿De qué va esto? ¿Ahora quieres estar conmigo y dentro de un rato con Hermione?

- No es eso, es que… - intenté explicarme.

- Quieres hacer lo que te apetece por un momento y después volver a sentirte normal, seguir mintiéndote a ti mismo y a ella - interrumpió él - Pues conmigo no cuentes - dijo y se dio me dio la espalda para irse

- ¿Qué pasa que ahora vas de confiado? ¿De gay orgulloso? - pregunté riéndome.

- No - dijo él y se dio la vuelta para mirarme - Pero me he dado cuenta que no quiero ser como tú. No quiero vivir en una mentira y arrastrar a todos los que me rodean a ella.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Salir del armario? ¿Qué tu familia se entere de cómo eres? - pregunté burlándome de él.

- Eres un necio, Blaise - dijo seriamente, y al oír mi nombre de sus labios me sentí extraño y me di cuenta de que aquello ya no podía ser una broma - Te observo y por eso te crees que me tienes controlado, que me tienes en la palma de tu mano, pero no te das cuenta que tú también me observas a mi, estás deseando que te mire y entonces soy yo quien te controla a ti. Llevas tiempo así, ya sabes como soy y ahora me notas diferente, más confiado. ¿Ves esta confianza? - preguntó señalándose a si mismo - Es la que tiene una persona que sabe que pase lo que pase y haga lo que haga la gente que lo quiere siempre estarán ahí para apoyarle. Es la confianza de una persona con una familia unida y sin miedo. Lo que tienes tú es frustración e impotencia y vas de machito y de seguro pero desprendes miedo a cada paso que das.

- Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, ni de donde vengo - contesté yo empezando a enfadarme.

- Sí, eso es verdad. Pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Sé como es la gente de tu mundo, siempre escondidos, siempre fingiendo porque decir la verdad es demasiado complicado, y no estáis hechos de esa pasta. El otro día me dí cuenta, cuando te vi con Hermione y por una vez no sentí celos, sentí lástima de cómo tiras tu vida y de cómo ignoras tus sentimientos. Lo que haces no es vivir, Blaise, existes. Y, ¿sabes qué? Yo no quiero esconderme, ni mentir más. Así que ahí te quedas con tu oscuridad, no vas a arrastrarme hacia ella - dijo todo esto mirándome a los ojos y cada palabra que salía de sus labios me hería.

- Si tanto me desprecias, ¿por qué me has besado? - me costó la vida decir aquello, porque las palabras no salían de mi.

- Porque quería hacerlo, soy libre para hacer lo que quiera. Tú vives atado por unas normas que te obligan a ir contra de lo que tiende a salir naturalmente de ti. Es tu decisión - respondió y se fue por donde habíamos venido.

Ron

Me alejé de él con sentimientos que no sabía especificar, por una parte estaba nervioso y enfadado porque siempre estaba así con él y por otra me sentía aliviado y feliz por haber dicho la verdad y haberme desahogado, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. Teníamos clase de Encantamientos, entré sin que el profesor de diera cuenta y me senté junto a Harry.

- ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó él, yo no contesté. La clase pasó y salimos del aula - ¿Has estado con él?

- ¿Por qué crees eso? - pregunté sorprendido.

- Porque siempre que pasas algo de tiempo con él estás entre enfadado y feliz - contestó sonriendo, yo lo ignoré. Las clases habían terminado y empezaba el fin de semana, ese sería tranquilo. Después de almorzar Harry se fue a la biblioteca y yo a la sala común.

- Hola, Ron - me saludó una voz al entrar. Por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos bajaba Colin Creevey, me extrañó que me saludara, según me alcanzaba la memoria no habíamos hablado en muchas ocasiones.

- Hola, Colin - contesté yo. Me senté en una de las mesas dispuesto a hacer mis deberes sin darle mucha importancia.

- Oye, me preguntaba si podrías echarme una mano con mis deberes de Historia - me dijo, yo me quedé sorprendido.

- Ehm… Lo siento, Colin, pero no soy demasiado bueno en Historia. Deberías pedírselo a Hermione - le contesté y bajé la cabeza para seguir con la mío.

- Ah… bueno le preguntaré. Gracias - dijo y se sentó en otra mesa cercana a la mía. A mi todo me parecía muy raro pero seguí con lo mío sin prestarle más atención.

Draco

Después de haber pasado toda la tarde con Ginny me fui a las mazmorras, al llegar a mi habitación encontré a Blaise allí. Estaba tendido boca arriba en su cama mirando al techo pensativo, eso no era muy buena señal.

- ¿Qué pasa, tío? - saludé para llamar su atención, él me miró y se incorporó.

- ¿Ha pasado algo interesante en clase? - preguntó.

- ¿Tú tampoco has ido? - pregunté sorprendido, Blaise no salía faltar a clase.

- ¡Draco! ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Y tú? - pregunté yo sonriendo igual.

- Basta de preguntas - dijo él y los dos nos reímos.

- He estado con Ginny - contesté.

- Genial, ¿ganarás la apuesta?

- No sé la ventaja que me llevas.

- Eso no lo sé ni yo - dijo él y volvió a tenderse como estaba cuando llegué.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por Granger?

- No, con ella bien, aburrido, pero bien - contestó sin mucho interés.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es? - Insistí.

- Estaba acordándome de mi hermano, ¿te he hablado alguna vez de él?

- No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

- Sí, prácticamente es como si no lo tuviera, no lo veo desde hace diez años.

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté interesado. Él volvió a incorporarse y se sentó en la cama.

- Pues el era un chico normal, sacaba buenas notas, se le daba muy bien escribir. Recuerdo haber encontrado historias y cosas que escribía con mi edad y antes. Cuando entró al colegio conoció a su mejor amigo, no recuerdo su nombre, sólo sé que era miembro de una familia importante de magos. Mis padres estaban súper contentos, se codeaba con la élite de Slytherin. Pero cuando terminó su sexto curso confesó a mis padres que era gay - en ese punto de la historia paró y la palabra gay la pronunció de otra manera, como si fuera algo vergonzoso, también noté que esperaba mi reacción.

- Y, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? - pregunté yo. Él me miró directamente a los ojos y en aquel momento no lo supe pero lo que vi en su cara fue alivio, cosa que entendería tiempo después.

- Nada, es solo que a mis padres, como te imaginarás no les hizo mucha gracia. Su amigo también se lo confesó a sus padres, eso y que estaban juntos, lo hicieron en una comida en la que estaban invitadas las dos familias. "Eres una vergüenza" es lo último que recuerdo que le dijo mi padre y que no quería volver a verlo. Cuando llegamos a casa borró su cara y su nombre del árbol genealógico y nunca más volvimos a hablar de él, ni volvimos a verlo. Esto me lo contó mi hermana que sólo es dos años menos que él, yo tenía cinco años cuando se fue - terminó de contar la historia y se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Por qué te has acordado de él? - pregunté.

- No lo sé - dijo, aunque sentí que mentía - Simplemente he pensado cómo será contar a tu familia quien eres realmente y que ellos te desprecien hasta ese punto.

- Supongo que debe ser duro - pensé en lo que había dicho Ginny anteriormente, y me di cuenta que no podía entenderlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a que mi padre me despreciara y a que mi madre me ignorara que en mi cabeza jamás entraría lo que significaba para ella y para Blaise el rechazo. - ¿Cómo se llama? - pregunté para romper el silencio.

- Blaine - contestó él.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Tu hermana no se llama Blair? - pregunté extrañado.

- Sí - respondió él sin entender que quería decir.

- Blaine, Blair y Blaise, suenan y se escriben prácticamente igual.

- Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta - se quedó un momento serio y después empezó a reírse, yo también lo hice, estuvimos así unos minutos solo riéndonos. Pasamos toda la tarde allí, simplemente riéndonos de tonterías y fumando.

Hermione

Después de clase fui a la biblioteca y allí estaba Harry. Llevaba semanas sin hablar con él, así que me senté a su lado. Él, al ver lo que yo hacía, empezó a recoger sus cosas.

- No tienes que irte - le dije.

- Quiero irme - contestó él firmemente.

- Harry, por favor - susurré triste, él me miró a los ojos y volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Por qué quieres que este aquí? - preguntó mientras volvía a abrir sus libros.

- Echo de menos estar contigo - lo dije sin pensar, él me miró rápidamente, sorprendido.

- ¿Echas de menos estar conmigo? Aham… ¿estar conmigo cómo? ¿Cómo amigos? - preguntó insistente.

- No lo sé, ¿vale? Sólo sé que echo de menos estar contigo - repetí.

- Ya, pues, Hermione, tengo que decirte una cosa. No estoy aquí para cuando no tengas a nadie más, si no lo sabes aclárate y después yo decidiré si lo que quieres me conviene o no - gritó, la gente que estaba allí nos miraba y le mandaban a callar, él simplemente recogió sus cosas y salió de allí. Yo hice lo mismo y le seguí.

- ¿A qué vienen estos numeritos que me montas en público? - pregunté gritando mientras le seguía por el pasillo. Él se dio la vuelta repentinamente.

- Vienen a que si dijiste que estaba muerto para ti y tú estás con otro tío, cumplas tus palabras - contestó él también gritando mientras se acercaba a mi.

- No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así. Tú y Ron me partisteis el corazón, deberías disculparte - seguí gritando.

- Ya me he disculpado. Pero, ¿sabes qué pasa? Que tu quieres que te pida perdón todos los días y mientras te lías con Zabini en mis narices y yo lo tengo que aguantar, así nos tienes atados a los dos. Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir tu juego, decídete.

- Harry, tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo

- Vale - dijo y simplemente se acercó a mi y me besó. Fue un beso apasionado como si llevara años queriendo hacerlo, yo me quedé parada sin saber como responder, no me lo esperaba - Hay tienes un prueba de que no puedo ser tu amigo. Me vuelves completamente loco, Hermione - dicho esto se fue, a mi me temblaban las piernas me apoyé en una pared cercana y sin saber por qué sonreí y toqué mis labios con mis dedos, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Harry

La había besado por fin, llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Me alejé de allí corriendo hacia la sala común, necesitaba contárselo a Ron. Cuando llegué allí estaba sentado en una mesa enterrado en libros y pergaminos, a su lado estaba Colin Creevey que le preguntaba algo, él no parecía prestarle mucha atención. Colin se alejó y yo me senté a su lado.

- Ron, no te concentres tanto, puedo oler tu pelo quemándose - le dije mientras le despeinaba.

- Que gracioso eres - contestó él mientras apartaba la vista sus papeles - ¿Por qué estás tan contento? - preguntó, no me había dado cuenta pero me había quedado con un sonrisa estúpida en la cara mirando a ninguna parte.

- La he besado - contesté.

- ¿A quién?

- ¿A quién va a ser? A Hermione.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado? - preguntó él interesado.

- Nada, me he ido - dije yo sonriendo tontamente.

- Eres todo un genio - contestó él, iba a volver a hablar pero Colin se acercó.

- Perdona que te moleste otra vez, Ron. ¿Se te da bien Pociones? - preguntó y yo me reí. Probablemente Pociones fuera la asignatura que más odiaba Ron.

- Lo siento, Colin, creo que ninguna asignatura se me da especialmente bien - contestó él simpático, Colin le sonrió y volvió a sentarse donde estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

- ¿Y eso a que viene? - pregunté extrañado.

- No tengo ni idea, lleva toda la tarde así, ha venido a preguntarme si se me dan bien tres asignaturas distintas, me ha pedido ayuda con unos problemas de aritmética tres veces y con un hechizo de transformaciones - explicó susurrando para que no nos oyera, cosa que era difícil porque no paraba de mirarnos. Yo miré al chico, de vez en cuando agachaba su cabeza hacia unos pápiros que tenía delante fingiendo (mal) que escribía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que lleva ahí? - pregunté a Ron.

- Pues el mismo que yo, unas cuatro horas - respondió. Volví a mirarle, observaba a Ron de una manera que me resultaba familiar… Entonces me di cuenta. Agarré a Ron de la muñeca y lo llevé a la habitación, él no paraba de quejarse y de preguntarme que hacía.

- Ron, Colin es gay - le dije cuando llegamos y cerré la puerta.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo va a ser gay? - preguntó riéndose.

- Pues igual que tú. Oye, te mira de la misma forma en que tú te comes a los tíos con los ojos. Es gay seguro y lleva toda la tarde intentando ligar contigo. - expliqué.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, me ha invitado a ir a Hogsmeade unas tres veces con excusas distintas - recordó él.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Te gusta? - pregunté curioso y pícaro.

- No está mal - contestó el encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tío, no sé si los homosexuales tenéis un radar gay, pero el tuyo es una mierda - le dije riéndome.


	8. Siete

Blaise

Era la primera semana de octubre y en general empezaba a hacer más frío. Era viernes, al día siguiente jugarían al quidditch Hufflepuf contra Ravenclow, lo que significaba que por la noche habría fiesta. Estaba comiendo con Hermione en la mesa de Slytherin, bueno comer con ella era una forma de hablar, prácticamente no hablábamos ni nos mirabamos, era como si estuviésemos solos. Era incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran mis pensamientos, que seguían estancados en todo lo que me había dicho Weasley el fin de semana anterior. No sabía que hacer en ese momento, ni tampoco me imaginaba que haría él. Contarle la historia de Blaine a Draco me había hecho sentir mejor, pero no estaba preparado para contarle la verdad.

La primera clase que teníamos aquella mañana era Pociones con Griffindor. Así que Hermione y yo fuimos juntos a las mazmorras, seguíamos sin hablar, creo que ninguno de los dos había dicho más de un "hola" y eso me aliviaba, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era fingir que me interesaba por alguna de sus conversaciones. Entramos en clase y poco después fue llegando el resto. Snape entró como solía hacerlo, de forma teatrera y lo primero que dijo fue:

- A partir de ahora y hasta las vacaciones de navidad trabajaréis por parejas - instantáneamente miré a Hermione y ella a mi - Por orden alfabético - añadió. En principio no me dí cuenta, Snape empezó a colocar a los primeros de la lista, Lavender Brown y Millicent Bulstrode, ambas descontentas con su respectiva compañera. A Draco tampoco pareció hacerle mucha gracia que Snape le adjudicara a Longbottom, aunque a mi sí que me hizo. Me estaba riendo cuando el profesor dijo - Weasley y Zabini - me quedé paralizado al oír nuestros nombres, le miré y él también me miró a mi.

- Profesor, ¿no podría hacer este trabajo solo? - pregunté rápidamente a Snape, con el que me llevaba bastante bien, ya que Pociones era una de mis asignaturas preferidas.

- Señor Zabini, ¿tiene problemas de oído? - preguntó seriamente.

- No, señor - contesté yo.

- Pues siéntese con Weasley en aquella mesa - dijo mientras señalaba la última mesa de la clase. Yo hice lo que me dijo y el pelirrojo también.

- ¿Ese era tu plan para no tener que sentarte conmigo? Que útil - dijo él sarcástico.

- Cállate - contesté yo. El profesor explicó como teníamos que realizar la poción de aquel día, era muy fácil, sólo veinte ingredientes. A partir de ahí todo fue un infierno, nos organizamos para cortar y preparar cada uno diez de los ingredientes necesarios. Weasley lo hacía todo mal, no preparaba bien los ingredientes, lo echaba antes de tiempo en el caldero, se quemó unas cuatro veces y tuvimos que empezar de nuevo. - No se hace así, quita - le decía yo.

- Déjame a mi - decía él, y después de esas palabras se volvía a quemar o hacía algo mal. En un momento de desesperación cuando creía que nada podía salir peor, removió la poción en sentido contrario al debido y todo se echó a perder.

- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan inepto? - le grité.

- No se me dan bien las pociones - contestó él en el mismo tono.

- Ya me he dado cuenta, si me hicieras caso todo saldría bien.

- Sí en vez de mandar me explicaras algo podría hacerlo bien.

Seguíamos discutiendo y en general nadie se fijaba en nosotros, porque las nuevas parejas que Snape había propuesto tenían los mismos problemas que nosotros y también se gritaban. Pero entonces me fijé en que alguien si que nos miraba, Potter. Pero su mirada era expectante, no era por casualidad, esperaba algo. De repente, dejé de gritarle.

- ¿Le has contado a Potter lo nuestro? - pregunté susurrando.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo nuestro? - preguntó él en el mismo tono.

- No te hagas el tonto, Weasley. ¿Sabe lo mío?

- Pues claro, es mi mejor amigo, se lo cuento todo - yo no pude soportar sus palabras. No podía creer que me hubiera traicionado de aquella manera, entonces le empujé y él calló de espaldas al suelo, tirando varios utensilios de la mesa, que al caer hicieron mucho ruido. La clase se volvió para mirarnos.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? - preguntó él gritando. Desde el suelo me dio una patada en las espinillas que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Entonces me abalancé sobre él y empecé a golpearle. La gente a nuestro alrededor gritaba, pero yo no escuchaba nada solo quería pegarle, Snape me levantó del suelo y Potter lo sujetó a él.

- Cien puntos menos para cada casa - gritó Snape enfadado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ha empezado él! - le gritó Ron, zafándose de las manos de Potter.

- Cincuenta menos para Griffindor por su comentario, señor Weasley, y fuera de mi clase - dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿No piensa expulsarle a él también? - continuó gritando y señalándome.

- Es usted quien esta gritando - contestó Snape en su tono habitual, Ron enfadado tiró al suelo el caldero donde habíamos preparado la poción, recogió sus cosas y se fue sin mirarme.

Ron

Salí del aula de Pociones enfadado, estaba harto de Zabini y ahora tendría que soportarlo además en clase durante dos horas. Además me había golpeado en el ojo y no podía abrirlo bien. Me alejé de allí e intenté dejar de pensar en él, pero no era tan fácil. Me dirigí al antiguo invernadero donde pretendía fumarme un porro para relajarme, pero al llegar había alguien más allí.

- ¿Colin? - pregunté al reconocerle.

- Hola, Ron. ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó él preocupado señalando mi ojo, mientras sujetaba entre sus manos la cámara que siempre solía llevar desde primero.

- Ah, esto - contesté señalando al ojo - Peleas en las que me meto.

- Vaya, ¿te duele? - preguntó de nuevo preocupado mientras se acercaba a mi.

- No es nada - respondí quitándole importancia.

- Y, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es donde vengo a… - le contesté mostrándole el cigarro que me estaba haciendo. - ¿Te importa si…?

- Ah, por mi no te preocupes, fúmatelo su quieres - dijo sonriendo todavía, tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto nunca. Yo me lo encendí y comencé a fumar. Él me miraba en silencio - ¿Te importaría si te echo una foto?

- No - respondí yo sorprendido. Seguí fumando y él me fotografió unas tres o cuatro veces.

- Ya esta - dijo al terminar. Después volvió a quedarse en silencio. Para romper el hielo le ofrecí si quería fumar y él lo aceptó. Empezamos a hablar del colegio, de la gente, de la vida en general y nos reíamos, era un chico divertido y bastante guapo. Cuando habíamos fumado bastante, me atreví a preguntarle.

- Oye, Colin, ¿eres gay? - él me miró impresionado, bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? - preguntó sonrojado.

- No - respondí yo riéndome - Fue Harry quien se dio cuenta, yo nunca me entero de nada. Yo también lo soy, ¿sabes? - le confesé.

- ¿Sí? Tenía el presentimiento de que lo eras - dijo él volviendo a mirarme a los ojos y sonriendo.

- ¿Te apetecería que nos viéramos de vez en cuando? - le pregunté, él se sonrojó.

- Sí, claro - contestó tímidamente. Seguimos allí el resto de la mañana, cuando llegó la hora de la comida nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Antes de separarnos e ir cada uno con nuestros amigos, me preguntó - Ron, ¿quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta de mañana? - yo me quedé unos segundos en silencio, no estaba seguro de querer ir oficialmente a una fiesta con un tío. Y ahora me hace gracia recordar que realmente en quien primero pensé cuando me pidió aquello fue en Blaise, en que diría o en cómo se sentiría. Me lo imaginé celoso y muerto de rabia.

- Claro - respondí sonriéndole y me senté al lado de Harry.

- Valiente numerito hoy con Zabini. ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó él preocupado.

- No le ha gustado que supieras lo suyo - le respondí simplemente.

- Y, ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

- La verdad es que ni lo sé, ni me importa.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti? Estas muy tranquilo - apuntó él con una ceja enarcada.

- Nada, tengo un cita - contesté sonriente.

Draco

La infernal clase de Pociones terminó y por fin pude separarme de Lombogtom que a pesar de mi imagen de tipo duro seguía empeñado en contarme historias sobre su abuela. Recogía mis cosas cuando vi a Blaise salir rápidamente de clase, cosa que no era muy habitual en él, normalmente se quedaba varios minutos hablando con Snape sobre pociones y consejos de preparación.

- Eh, tío, para - le grité mientras le seguía, él aminoró el paso y le alcancé - ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

- ¿De qué me hablas? - preguntó él extrañado.

- De Weasley y tú , ¿qué rollo os traéis? ¿Es por Granger? - no contestó inmediatamente, se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

- Sí, es por ella, todavía sigue acosándome y hoy estaba cansado - explicó y yo sabía perfectamente que mentía, lo conocía demasiado bien. Por esa misma razón, porque lo conocía, sabía que era una tontería intentar sacarle la verdad, Blaise no era fácil en ese sentido. Seguimos en dirección al Gran Comedor, nos sentamos en la mesa de Slytherin y al cabo de unos minutos llegó Granger, que también se sentó a nuestro lado. Estaba rarísima, normalmente llegaba y no paraba de hablar, pero esa vez estaba callada, igual que Blaise. Me di cuenta que aquel no iba a ser un almuerzo muy entretenido. Busqué a Ginny con la mirada en la mesa de Griffindor pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Terminé de comer y salí de allí, no quería permanecer al junto a esos dos ni un segundo más. Mientras caminaba por un pasillo desierto, alguien me empujó y me pegó a la pared. Era Ginny, yo le sonreí.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Te estaba buscando - le pregunté. Ella no dijo nada simplemente comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Yo la seguía, pero empezamos a escuchar sonidos de pasos así que nos metimos en la habitación más cercana. Que resultó ser un almacén de escobas. Allí seguimos besándonos, hasta que ella se separó de mi.

- No soporto verte por los pasillos y no poder besarte - dijo mientras sonreía.

- Ya lo veo - contesté yo riendo. La besé, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno, era lo que quería hacer. La sujeté por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su pelo, mientras la besaba lentamente. Ella me siguió, y puso sus manos en mi cintura, cuando quería tenía una forma de besar muy dulce y era genial. Aquellos pensamientos rondaban por mi cabeza sin que yo pudiera controlarlos. Después de unos minutos así, nos separamos sonriéndonos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entre mi hermano y Zabini? - preguntó ella curiosa.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- En Griffindor no se hablaba de otra cosa - contestó.

- Según me ha dicho Blaise es por Granger, pero yo tengo la sensación de que no es eso - expliqué.

- Por cierto, ¿a que viene que Zabini esté con Hermione? ¿Cómo empezó eso? - preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en una mesa cercana que había en la habitación. Yo me quedé parado y no sabía como contestar.

- Pues no sé, ¿cómo empezó lo nuestro? - improvisé mientras le sonreía y me acercaba a ella.

- Tienes razón - contestó y yo respiré aliviado mientras volvía a besarla. - ¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta de mañana?

- No puedo ir contigo, alguien nos vería - contestó ella y acarició mi nariz con la suya.

- Entonces podemos ir y mirarnos desde la distancia, será un plan divertido - dije yo sarcástico.

- El mejor de la historia - contestó ella en el mismo tono y volvimos a besarnos.

Hermione

Comía junto a Blaise, llevaba toda la semana ignorándolo, era incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran mis pensamientos que seguían estancados en Harry. Esperaba que Blaise no se diera cuenta, aunque en realidad me daba igual porque no estaba dispuesta a fingir nada. Terminé de comer, recogí mis cosas y me levanté.

- Nos vemos luego - le dije y él asintió. Salí de allí en dirección a la sala común, alguien andaba detrás de mi, aceleró el paso y se puso a mi lado. Era Harry - Hola - le dije tímidamente.

- Llevas toda la semana evitándome, Hermione - dijo él.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo va todo? Las clases, los estudios… - empezó a decir, yo me paré en seco.

- Te crees muy listo. Me besas y me pides que decida entre tú y Blaise, y ahora llevo toda la semana pensando en ti y en ese estúpido beso.

- Si llevas toda la semana pensando en eso no sería tan estúpido- dijo él mientras se acercaba a mi.

- No significa nada - dije y me alejé de él.

- ¿Sabes lo qué te pasa? Estás obsesionada con tu corazón roto, que te rompimos Ron y yo, y puede que tengas razón y aunque ya me he disculpado por eso, lo haré otra vez. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Pero a ti te da igual las veces que te pida perdón porque ese es el rol que has elegido. Y ahora estás con alguien con quien no quieres estar, pero sigues con él porque si lo dejaras saldrías de tu papel y estarías perdida. Pero la vida no funciona así, Hermione, es corta y dura y tienes que ser y hacer lo que necesites en cada momento - explicó.

- Y ¿por qué crees que lo que necesito eres tú? - pregunté.

- No lo sé, no sé si lo que necesitas es a mi. Pero que yo no lo sepa es normal, el problema es que tú tampoco lo sabes - respondió. Yo estuve unos segundos en silencio, pensando que él tenía razón. Entonces me acerqué a él.

- Yo sé perfectamente que lo que necesito no eres tú. No necesito más mentiras, ni más secretos - le dije al oído. Él me sujeto por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al mío.

- Lo que necesitas es que te quieran y eso es algo que Zabini no puede hacer, pero yo sí - entonces le empujé y me separé de él. Sin más me fui porque en algún lugar de mi mente sabía que él tenía razón, pero iba a darle esa satisfacción, aunque por esa causa yo tuviera que ser infeliz un tiempo.

Harry

Hermione se alejó de mi y mientras caminaba por el pasillo la miraba. Podría haberle dicho que si no quería una relación llena de mentiras iba por mal camino con Zabini, pero no lo hice. No sé por qué, eso me habría servido para tenerla. Creo que lo hice porque después de lo que había pasado entre Ron y él aquella mañana, me di cuenta que yo no era nadie para hablar de él y de las cosas que podía querer tener en secreto.

Me fui a mi habitación y al entrar Ron estaba allí, buscaba algo en mi baúl, toda su ropa estaba desperdigada entre las cinco camas.

- ¿Buscas algo? - le pregunté al entrar.

- Sí, esos vaqueros pegados que tienes, quiero ponérmelos mañana - contestó todavía con la cabeza metida en el baúl.

- Los tienes en la mano, Ron - señalé, él miró y suspiró nervioso, dejó de buscar y se sentó en el suelo. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Estoy muy nervioso por lo de mañana - contestó él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo la sensación de que una vez que haga esto no habrá vuelta atrás. No se que va a pasar mañana cuando estemos juntos y tengo miedo de que pueda hacer la gente - explicó él cabizbajo.

- Ron… yo… quizás te haya presionado para que hagas esto… - le dije y él inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y me miró.

- No, Harry, sin ti no podría haber aceptado lo que soy - respondió con seguridad.

- Me alegro de servir de ayuda - le dije sonriendo - Pero en este momento tienes que pensar por quien haces lo que vas a hacer. Y no tienes que hacerlo ni porque yo te haya apoyado, ni porque sea lo que Colin espera, ni porque quieras darle celos a Zabini. Tienes que hacerlo por ti, porque tú quieras hacerlo y sino quieres no lo hagas.

- Yo quiero hacerlo, pero, ¿qué vendrá después?

- Lo que venga después no importa. Después puede que haya gente que se enfade porque hay gente que es así, se enfada con lo que no pueden controlar y puede que haya gente que te apoye, y gente a la que sirvas de inspiración. Pero lo que no va a cambiar es que yo voy a estar aquí, contigo, siempre. Ron, yo te quiero, tú eres mi verdadera familia y siempre te apoyaré - le dije aquello porque era la verdad, él no dijo nada, simplemente me abrazó y le seguí. Estuvimos un momento así abrazados y en silencio. Cuando nos separamos dijo.

- Me quieres, pero como un amigo, ¿no? - yo me reí y le pegué amistosamente en la cabeza.

- No seas capullo, mañana sales del armario.

- Mañana Hogwarts será un poco más gay - dijo y ambos nos reímos.

Ginny

Aquella mañana el partido entre Ravenclow y Hufflepuff estaba siendo de lo más aburrido, llevábamos tres horas allí y ninguno de los buscadores había encontrado la snitch. A las tres horas y media de partido aquel suplicio terminó y me dirigí junto a Luna a la casa de los gritos donde sería la fiesta aquel día, llegamos de las primeras y empezamos a beber para no perder el tiempo.

Al cabo de media hora todo estaba lleno de gente y costaba andar por la estancia, vi a Hermione llegar con Zabini y la saludé. Ambos parecían estar aburridos de sí mismos, pero cinco minutos encontraron la forma de entretenerse comiéndose a besos. Harry los miraba desde la distancia, tenía una botella de beefeater en la mano a la que daba tragos cada dos segundos. Me acerqué a él.

- Duele no poder estar con quien quieres - le dije simplemente.

- Duele más si no lo intentas - él me miró y sonrió, yo también lo hice. Me ofreció de su botella y yo acepté.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo estás intentando? - le pregunté curiosa.

- Digamos que esa relación es una bomba de relojería - contestó él y empezó a bailotear contento al ritmo de la música. Yo lo dejé solo.

Volví con Luna y bailoteamos tontamente entre las dos. De repente mientras bailaba vi a Ron junto a Colin Creevey. Me extrañó mucho porque nunca había visto a mi hermano intercambiar más de dos palabras con aquel chico. Los observé, hablaban y se sonreían, todo aquello me pareció raro pero no le dí importancia.

En la distancia vi a Draco, él me miraba. Comenzamos una conversación a distancia, a través de gestos y de leernos los labios.

- Hola, pelirroja - dijo él.

- Hola, rubio - contesté.

- Estás muy guapa.

- Gracias, tú también.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? - yo me extrañé ante eso, él se acercó a donde yo estaba pero se quedó a unos 2 metros de mi y empezó a bailar. Yo le seguí riendo, la canción que sonaba en aquel momento era "Time to pretend" de MGMT y me pareció que ninguna podría haber sido más adecuada.

Entonces algo cambió en aquella habitación, la gente parecía más callada y pocos bailaban. Me asusté, por un momento pensé que alguien se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo entre Draco y yo. Entonces me di cuenta de que no nos miraban a nosotros, así que respiré tranquila. Volví a mirar a Draco para seguir con lo nuestro, pero él también estaba parado y miraba al mismo sitio que el resto de la gente. Yo seguí su mirada y entonces ví a mi hermano enrollándose apasionadamente con Colin, me quedé paralizada y creo que fue lo mismo que le pasó al resto. Lo que me sorprendió más de aquello no es que mi hermano se estuviera besando con un chico, (que también) sino que lo hacían con toda naturalidad y nada a su alrededor les importaba.


	9. Ocho

Ron

Se podría pensar que lo que hicimos Colin y yo había sido para provocar, para llamar la atención. En parte fue así, pero yo necesitaba que todo el mundo lo supiera, para así dejar de esconderme y en realidad tener una ventaja sobre Zabini. Me enfadaba conmigo mismo por tenerle siempre tan presente, incluso cuando Colin y yo nos separamos, le busqué con la mirada y solo pude ver como salía de la casa de los gritos detrás de Hermione. Después de aquello nos fuimos, junto con Harry y el domingo me lo había pasado en mi habitación sin hablar con nadie. El lunes llegó rápidamente y me encontraba acosando a Harry.

- Pero, ¿has oído algo? ¿Has hablado con alguien? ¿Con Hermione, Ginny? ¿Alguien? - preguntaba yo sin parar, mientras él recogía los libros que necesitaba para las clases de aquel día.

- Ron, te he dicho que no hablé con nadie, me pasé el día en la biblioteca y sorprendentemente Hermione no estaba allí. ¿Puedes parar de agobiarme? - explicó él tranquilamente. Terminamos de recoger nuestras cosas y bajamos a la sala común, estaba prácticamente vacía, pero Dean y Seamus estaban allí.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿Has estado en exilio voluntario? - preguntó Dean acercándose a mi y dándome unas palmadas en el hombro. Seamus actuó igual, como si no hubiese pasado nada y aquello me reconfortó y me dio fuerzas. Al llegar al Gran Comedor Colin estaba en la puerta.

- Hola, Ron - saludó tímidamente.

- Hola - respondí yo sonriéndole y le hice un gesto para que entrara con nosotros. Al entrar allí algo en la atmosfera del lugar cambió, algunas personas empezaron a cuchichear a nuestro paso, otras parecían ignorarnos, pero estaba claro que algo había cambiado. Nos sentamos y comimos relajadamente, hablando y bromeando como siempre. Yo miraba a Colin, me preguntaba si habría esperado algo más de mi, un beso o algún gesto cariñoso. La verdad es que no sabía como actuar junto a él, podría haber provocado a toda aquella gente con solo un beso, pero en aquel momento no estaba seguro de que fuera lo que quería.

- Me ha extrañado una cosa - susurró Harry mientras Colin andaba distraído hablando con Seamus y Dean.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté en su mismo tono con curiosidad.

- Que no hayas preguntado si sé algo de Zabini…

- ¿Es qué sabes algo? - pregunté con impaciencia. Él comenzó a reírse. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, no sé nada. Pero no sé si eres consciente del poder que tiene ese tío sobre ti - contestó él.  
- Soy consciente y me irrita, pero como comprenderás no pienso dejar que sus miedo me impidan ser como soy - expliqué irritado.

- Brindo por eso - dijo Harry sonriendo y chocó su copa contra la mía - Pero te lo recuerdo para que no des a Colin algo falso y basado en mentiras - permanecí un momento en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho.

- Lo sé, tienes razón. No te preocupes, Harry, no voy a volver a hacer eso - respondí, él me sonrió y yo también lo hice. Miré a la mesa de Slytherin, allí estaba él junto a Malfoy, comiendo sin mirar a ningún otro lugar que no fuera el plato que tenía delante, por un momento no supe si eso era malo o bueno. De repente sentí que había alguien detrás de mi, miré y era Hermione. Me levanté rápidamente.

- Hermione… yo… - comencé a decir, pero ella no me dejó, porque seguidamente me dio una bofetada que estuve seguro de que había sido con todas sus fuerzas y pude ver en su rostro ira y rabia.

- Me das asco - fue lo único que dijo y se fue de allí. Harry se levantó rápidamente y fue tras ella. Yo miré a mi alrededor y aunque mucha gente parecía sorprendida, vi en las miradas de algunas expresiones de satisfacción, como si pensaran "Se lo merece por ser como es". Aquella bofetada me trajo de vuelta al mundo real sin que yo estuviera de acuerdo.

Draco

Lo de Weasley nos había sorprendido un poco a todos. El día de la fiesta mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo, Ginny no habló en todo el camino y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver. Mi reacción ante lo pasado era nula, me daba exactamente igual a quien se tirara ese tío, pero entendía que ella no supiera que pensar. El que tampoco se había pronunciado era Blaise, cosa que me extrañaba porque al él le solían gustar los cotilleos.

- Que fuerte lo de Weasley, ¿no? - comenté estando con él en nuestra habitación mientras recogíamos algunas cosas para aquel día de clase.

- Ya ves. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? - dijo él sin dar mucha importancia. Inmediatamente salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, pensé que con lo de su hermano aquel tema no sería de sus preferidos, así que no insistí. Mientras desayunábamos pasó lo de Granger y a mi me sorprendió bastante. Miré a Blaise, también estaba sorprendido pero por un momento me pareció ver enfado o tristeza en sus ojos.

Terminamos de desayunar y Blaise dijo que saldría antes. Yo me quedé allí con Crabbe y Goyle y juntos salímos del comedor camino a la torre de Adivinación y unos diez minutos después apareció Blaise, parecía enfadado. La clase transcurría con total lentitud, era día de bolas de cristal. Nos sentábamos por parejas frente al objeto cristalino y simplemente lo mirábamos esperando ver algo en su interior.

Tenía la sensación de que iba a quedarme dormido en cualquier momento. Miré a Blaise para comprobar si él compartía mi aburrimiento, pero estaba quieto, como rígido, mirando el interior de la bola.

- ¿Blaise? - susurré intentando llamar la atención, él no se movió, no parpadeaba, solo miraba aquello - Blaise - empecé a ponerme nervioso, pasé la mano lentamente por delante de sus ojos y no reaccionó - ¡Blaise! - grité, toda la clase se volvió para mirarnos y la profesora Trelawney se acercó a nosotros.

- Querido, debes dejarlo, está en trance - explicó ella con total tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo que está en trance? - pregunté yo gritando nervioso.

- Señor Malfoy, tranquilícese. El señor Zabini está viendo algo en el interior de la bola. Cuando la visión termine, despertará. No falta mucho - cuando terminó de decir aquellas palabras, Blaise inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser, parecía cansado - ¿Qué ha visto, querido?

- Nos he visto - contestó él simplemente.

- ¿A quiénes? - volvió a preguntar la profesora.

- A nosotros dos, juntos - dijo y sin más perdió el conocimiento y calló al suelo. Yo me acerqué rápidamente y comprobé que respiraba con tranquilidad, solo se había desmayado.

- Suelo provocar fantasías entre mis alumnos, me pasa desde que empecé a dar clases aquí - explicó sonrojada la profesora.

- No sé por qué, profesora, pero creo que no hablaba de usted - dijo Crabbe que estaba en la mesa de delante junto a Goyle y también miraban a Blaise. Al cabo de unos minutos despertó y dijo que no recordaba nada de lo que había visto y una vez más supe que mentía.

Hermione

Después del daño que me había hecho estando con todas las tías del castillo, resultaba que, así sin más, le gustaban los tíos. No pude soportar ver como comía y hablaba tranquilamente con la gente, mientras a mis espaldas todos se reían de mí. Después de pegarle la bofetada salí corriendo del Gran Comedor.

- Hermione - gritó Harry mi nombre, yo me paré y me di la vuelta para mirarle, él se acercaba a mi. - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- ¿Perdona? - pregunté yo sin entender.

- ¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza para hacer eso? - volvió a preguntar él. Yo no contesté a eso, me reí, aquello me parecía surrealista.

- ¿Desde cuando es gay? - pregunté.

- Pues probablemente desde siempre - contestó él seriamente, al oír eso volví a reírme.

- ¿Desde siempre? Ya… ¿No será que ya se ha tirado a todas las tías de este colegio y ahora va a por los tíos?

- No sabes de lo que hablas. Ha conseguido enfrentarse y reconocerse a sí mismo y tú mandas a la mierda todo lo que ha progresado con eso que acabas de hacer. - explicó, seguía serio.

- ¿Progresado? ¿Eso es un progreso? ¿Te parece bien? Eso no está bien, Harry, no es un progreso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó él sorprendido.

- Es asqueroso y es un insulto - contesté mientras me acercaba a él.

- ¿Para quién es un insulto, Hermione?

- Para mi y para todos los que tengamos que ver como se besan y como se comportan como si fuera un hombre y una mujer - contesté gritando esta vez. Estaba a unos centímetros de él, estaba en silencio.

- ¿Sabes qué? Nunca pensé que me avergonzaría de mis sentimientos. Pero ahora mismo, en este instante, me arrepiento de quererte - dijo simplemente.

- Lo de Ron, Colin y quien más se atreva a ser así es algo que no se puede permitir y sino ya te darás cuenta.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? - preguntó él.

- ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? - escuché una voz, vi que era Blaise que también había salido del Gran Comedor - ¿Potter? - Harry se alejó rápidamente de mi y le miró.

- Tu novia es una homófoba, ¿lo sabías? - preguntó Harry como retándole.

- Es como debe ser - contestó Blaise mirándole a los ojos y yo me sentí orgullosa de sus palabras y de que me defendiera. Harry sonrió y sin más se fue de allí.

- Gracias, Blaise - le dije cuando el otro desapareció por unas escaleras.

- No tienes por qué darlas - contestó él y se acercó a mi. Me besó tiernamente y nos despedimos.

Harry

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Ron cuando horas después, en nuestra habitación, le contaba lo que había pasado con Hermione. - ¿Cómo ha podido decir eso?

- Te juro que es como si no la conociera - contesté yo tristemente, todo aquello me había dolido de verdad.

- ¡No! A mi ella me da igual, que piense lo que quiera, me refiero a Zabini - yo lo miré enfadado.

. Vaya, Ron, gracias por tu comprensión. Por un momento esperaba que no termináramos hablando de Zabini - dije irónico.

- Oh, lo siento, Harry - se disculpó sincero - Mira ella siempre ha sido así, conservadora, menos con lo de los elfos domésticos. No me sorprende que piense así y es más estoy seguro de que en realidad no siente eso. Está enfada y quería herirte, no le des más vueltas.

- Puede que tengas razón - reflexioné yo al oír sus palabras. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron Seamus, Dean y Neville que venían riéndose a carcajadas.

- Me pregunto que habrá visto, ¿te imaginas que la ha visto desnuda? - decía Dean entre risas.

- Eso si que sería una visión paranormal - respondía Seamus y volvían a reírse.

- ¿De qué habláis? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- En todo el castillo se habla de que Zabini ha tenido una visión en clase de adivinación hoy - explicaba Neville mientras los otros dos seguían riéndose - Cuando despertó dijo que los había visto juntos, a la profesora Trelawney y a él - al oírlo Ron y yo nos reímos por no quedar mal delante de ellos. Miré a Ron y él se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento llamaron la puerta y las risas de los tres recién llegados se fueron apagando, yo me levanté y abrí la puerta. Me encontré a Ginny al otro lado.

- ¿Puedo hablar con mi hermano? - preguntó seria. Otra charla femenina nos esperaba.

- Ron, es Ginny, quiere hablar - le informé.

- Dile que entre - contestó él, yo le dejé pasar.

- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? - preguntó ella.

- No importa, puedes hablar delante de ellos - contestó Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - preguntó ella, parecía enfadada. Los demás nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Perdona? - preguntó Ron.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres gay? - volvió a preguntar.

- Ehm… es difícil de explicar, Ginny, yo… no sé, pasó sin más - intentó explicarse él.

- ¿Cómo pasan esas cosas? Primero tienes novia y la engañas con todas las tías del colegio y ahora resulta que te molan los tíos, ¿cómo pasa eso? - empezó a gritar.

- Ginny, yo… - Ron intentaba hablar, pero la mirada de su hermana era dura y las palabras parecían no salirle de dentro.

- Es algo que no se puede explicar. Siempre ha sido así y ahora se ha dado cuenta, no hay más - hablé yo por él.

- ¿Y tú que tienes que ver? Estoy hablando con mi hermano. Siempre tienes que meterte en donde no te llaman - me gritó ella y yo me di cuenta de que tenía razón, era algo entre ellos dos.

- Se meto porque es su mejor amigo al que estás menospreciando por ser gay - dijo Neville de repente.

- Sí, no puedo entender que estés aquí haciendo que tu hermano se sienta mal por haber demostrado ser quien es - dijo también Dean. Miré a Ron, él miraba a sus amigos y parecía emocionado y tengo que reconocer que yo también lo estaba.

Ginny

Después de haber oído lo que Dean y Neville me dijeron me quedé callada, sin saber que decir, un nudo comenzó a subir por mi garganta. Directamente me acerqué a mi hermano que estaba sentado en su cama, me senté a su lado y le abracé. Allí unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera controlarlas.

- Eh, Ginny, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó él mientras me acariciaba el pelo - Espera, para, ¿qué te pasa? - volvió a preguntar viendo que yo no contestaba y separándome de él.

- Es que… yo… - intentaba explicarme pero las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta no me dejaban, él me abrazó de nuevo, el resto se quedaron en silencio. Después de unos minutos me tranquilicé - Ron, yo… no estoy enfadada contigo porque seas gay o porque estés con Colin, es solo que esperaba que no tuviera que enterarme de algo así al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo. Me habría gustado que hubieras contado conmigo, que lo hubieras compartido conmigo - expliqué.

- Ginny, lo siento. Pero todo pasó muy rápido, solo hace un mes o menos y yo… no sabía como explicarme - se disculpó él tristemente.  
- No tienes que explicar nada, solo tenías que decírmelo, es eso lo que me molestó - le dije.

- Por un momento creí que reaccionarías igual que Hermione - dicho esto me abrazó y yo entendí a que se refería, puesto que había presenciado la escena del comedor.

- Bueno, ya está bien de dramas, ¿no? Yo también quiero un abrazo - decía Harry y se tiró a la cama con nosotros, acto seguido Nevilla, Dean y Seamus hicieron lo mismo y estuvimos así aplastándonos y riéndonos unos minutos, hasta que me di cuenta de que hora era.

- Oh, mierda, tengo que irme - dije mientras intentaba levantarme - Nos vemos luego, chicos - me despedí y salí de la habitación y de la sala común a toda velocidad. Había quedado con Draco en el lago, al llegar él estaba allí.

- Llegas tarde - dijo él en su tono más Slytherin.

- Lo sé - dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y él me sujetaba con dificultad. Le besé tiernamente durante unos minutos y cuando nos separamos nos sentamos a la orilla del lago.

- ¿Qué tal hoy? - preguntó él mientras acariciaba mi cara.

- Bien, he estado hablando con Ron. Aclarando las cosas - contesté.

- Oye, Ginny, respecto a eso. Sé que el sábado no fui de gran ayuda para ti después de que pasara aquello con tu hermano. Sinceramente, no sabía que podía decirte - se explicó tímidamente.

- No te preocupes, Draco - le dije sonriéndole y le besé de nuevo - Ahora todo está bien.

- Me alegro - dijo él sonriéndome también. Cuando estábamos así sentía miedo, porque había algo en él que me hacía sentir escalofríos. Como si todo aquello fuera demasiado bonito y perfecto como para ser verdad. Empezamos a enrollarnos de nuevo y los besos que en principio era tiernos y cariñosos, se volvieron apasionados y sensuales. Aquello, obviamente, provocaba efecto en mi, pero en Draco era más evidente. De repente paró, y se separó un poco de mi - Dame un poco de tiempo - dijo mientras reía pícaro.

- Vale - reí yo también, creo que ese fue el primer momento en el que empecé a sospechar que algo no era normal - Draco… ¿no has pensado que tú y yo….? Ya sabes - pregunté sonrojándome. Él me miró fija y seriamente.

- Sinceramente, Ginny, lo pienso todos los días - contestó sonriendo - Pero, no quiero presionarte para nada, solo quiero saber que estas cómoda cuando lo hagamos y así yo también estaré cómodo.

Dijo aquello y algo en mi cerebro me hizo dudar de que sus palabras fueran ciertas, pero también pensé que no tenía motivos para sospechar nada de él. Quizás fuera verdad y simplemente no quería precipitarse. Pero de todas formas no me cuadraba que alguien como Draco quisiera esperar para hacerlo, y aunque en mi cerebro ese pensamiento rondaba, mi corazón quería creer que todo estaba bien y solo quería disfrutar de ese momento junto a él.

Blaise

Todo aquel día había sido extraño y cargado de demasiadas emociones. Yo parecía estar en shock porque realmente no había tenido tiempo de expresar ninguna emoción con respecto al tema Weasley y Creevey. Aquello me había sorprendido tanto que no sabía como reaccionar. En el momento en el que apoyé los comentarios homófonos de Hermione delante de Potter, sentí una especie de presión en el estómago que me decía que aquello estaba mal.

Cuando llegué al aula de Adivinación, me senté delante de aquella bola de cristal sin intención ninguna de prestar atención a nada y creo que esa fue la clave. Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco y de repente un humo azul comenzó a moverse en su interior, no podía parar de mirarlo, no podía moverme y me sumergí allí, en aquel humo. Ante mi apareció la imagen de una playa, dos chicos corrían por la orilla, felices, uno de ellos era yo, el otro era Weasley, simplemente nos reíamos. Entonces él que corría detrás de mi, me alcanzaba y yo caía en el arena y él encima de mi, nos besábamos. Eso fue lo que ví y nada más. Salí del trance y me encontré con las grandes gafas de la profesora Trelawney pegadas a mi cara. Fingí que no recordaba nada, aunque mis palabras me habían traicionado.

- Venga, Blaise, dinos que has visto - me decía Goyle mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las mazmorras.

- Ya os lo he dicho, no me acuerdo de nada - volvía a responderle. Siguieron preguntándome pero yo no hacía caso. Pasé el resto del día mareado, en mi habitación y cuando me encontré mejor salí a fumarme un cigarro. Al llegar a mi lugar habitual, me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver, Weasley.

- ¿Qué pasa, Zabini? Tienes mala cara - dijo nada más verme en tono de burla. No le contesté, y él se acercó más - ¿Creías que no podría hacerlo? ¿Qué sería como tú? - aquel desafío empezaba a cansarme.

- Que bonito el número, Weasley. ¿A quién se le ocurrió? ¿A Potter o a ti? - intentaba hablar con seguridad, pero la voz me temblaba sin que pusiera evitarlo.

- No te enteras. No fue ningún número, era algo que pasó entre Colin y yo, fue un momento especial - expliqué.

- Vaya, ¿te has convertido en una lesbiana? - pregunté riendo, él también lo hizo y aquello me descolocó un poco.

- Dí lo que quieras, no me afecta. En realidad te mueres de envidia. - respondió él con seguridad.

- No es cierto - respondí haciendo grandes esfuerzos por conservar la sonrisa en los labios.

- Te mueres de envidia porque yo puedo estar con quien quiero - me dijo, acercándose más a mi.

- Te repites, Weasley, y te engañas. Creía que eso era algo que no volverías a hacerte - contesté esta vez seriamente.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? - preguntó él también serio.

- Porque estás aquí. Porque mientras besabas a ese tío en la fiesta imaginabas cual sería mi reacción, porque cuando aceptaste ir con él a aquel lugar pensabas en como me sentiría y porque siempre vas detrás de mi, porque es conmigo con quien quieres estar - le expliqué mientras me acercaba, estábamos a unos centímetros. Él se rió a carcajadas.

- No hables como si estuviéramos enamorados, Zabini - dijo entre risas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es así? - pregunté y su risa paró de repente.

- ¿Qué? - esa pregunta lo había derribado completamente.

- No lo sé, ¿vale? Yo… nunca he estado enamorado de nadie y quizás esto no sea amor, pero no puedes negar que hay algo que nos une y que nos atrae el uno hacia el otro.

- Tío, tú estas fatal - solo pudo decir él seriamente - Yo sí he estado enamorado y puedo asegurarte que esto no lo es.

- ¿Entonces por qué empezó todo?

- Empezó porque tú me besaste.

- Sí, yo te besé y eres el primer y el único tío al que he besado. Y en aquel momento a ti te pasaba lo mismo. Yo empecé pero tú no paraste, y quizás, solo tal vez, si te hubiera pasado con otro no habría sido así - expliqué tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? - preguntó él que parecía sentirse incómodo.

- No lo sé, a lo mejor no significa nada, pero me hace pensar que sentimos algo que no queremos reconocer - respondí yo. Estuvimos callados unos instantes.

- ¿Por qué piensas así ahora? - preguntó él.

- Porque hoy en clase de adivinación he tenido una visión…

- ¿La de Trelawney y tú? - preguntó él riendo, yo también reí.

- No ha sido con Trelawney, ha sido contigo - él se quedó paralizado y no habló en unos segundos.

- ¿Y qué pasaba? - preguntó lentamente.

- Que estábamos juntos - contesté yo, aún más cerca de él. Me miró a los ojos y yo instintivamente miré a sus labios, él pareció asustarse y se separó de mi rápidamente.

- Yo ahora estoy con Colin - dijo él mirando al suelo.

- Pero podrías estar conmigo…

- No - dijo rotundamente y levantó la vista para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos - Blaise, tú y yo, nos matamos, literalmente, cuando estamos juntos y estoy con Colin y todo es fácil, no hay problemas y no tengo que esconderme.

- Entonces… ¿reconoces que sientes algo por mi? - pregunté tristemente.

- No, reconozco que algo nos atrae, la primera vez. Pero sé que no podría estar contigo y que sé que te equivocas y que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro - contestó él con seguridad.

- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunté de nuevo y aquellas palabras me costaron más de lo que imaginé.

- Podemos ser amigos - respondió y sentí como un jarro de agua helada me caía encima.

- Yo no puedo ser tu amigo, Ron - creo que esa fue la primera vez que decía su nombre y al hacerlo, instantáneamente, dos lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, las sequé rápidamente, pero él ya las había visto. Le di la espalda y me fui, toda aquella conversación era una pérdida de tiempo.


	10. Nueve

La semana pasó rápido, era viernes y como siempre ya teníamos perspectiva de fiesta. Era el cumpleaños de mi prima, Victoria Black, era la chica más extraña y silenciosa que había conocido y al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar era la más popular del colegio. Así que todo el mundo estaría allí. Pensaba en ello mientras aún seguía tendido en mi cama mirando al techo. Blaise estaba allí, había estado muy raro, prácticamente no habíamos hablado.

- ¿Irás a la fiesta, no? - pregunté por romper el hielo.

- Sí - contestó él fríamente. Sabía que intentar sonsacar a Blaise lo que fuera que le pasara sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que esperaba que fuera él quien diera el paso - Oye, ¿cómo vas con Weasley?

- Puf, no te lo he contado, tío. Prácticamente me preguntó cuándo íbamos a hacerlo - contesté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? - preguntó él sorprendido.

- No sé, tío. Como últimamente estás tan raro, no sabía si la apuesta seguía en pie - le expliqué, él se quedó pensativo unos instantes y después sonrió.

- Excusas, chaval - dijo y yo respiré aliviado al ver a mi amigo como siempre.

- ¿Cómo vas tú con Granger? - pregunté.

- Bah, está tan destrozada por todo lo de Weasley con Creevey, que no me costará mucho - dijo con seguridad, aquello empezó a preocuparme, no quería perder frente a él.

- Bien, pues entonces volvemos a la carga - dije alegremente y él me sonrió y asintió. Una vez hablado todo nos vestimos y fuimos a desayunar. En la mesa de Slytherin nos encontramos con Crabbe y Goyle, que junto con la mayoría de los presentes miraban descaradamente hacía la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí, Weasley y Creevey hablaban y reían con normalidad. - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté al llegar.

- Mira a esos dos, tío, no se cortan nada - contestó Crabbe.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - pregunté de nuevo. Blaise se sentó silenciosamente junto a Goyle y se limitó a desayunar sin hablar con nadie.

- ¿Cómo que qué están haciendo? Es un insulto - dijo Pansy que parecía enfadada.

- A mi todo esto me parece ridículo, le estáis dando importancia a dos Gryffindors patéticos. Meteos en vuestras vidas y dejadlos en paz - espeté enfadado, la verdad es que tenía bastante influencia en Slytherin, aunque sinceramente, no sabía como me la había ganado. El resto del desayuno lo pasé intentado establecer conversación con mis amigos, pero cada vez que la pareja se acercaba más de la cuenta o estaban demasiado tiempo mirándose, gente de todas las mesas parecían ponerse tensos. Busqué con la mirada a Ginny, estaba sentada también en la mesa de Gryffindor, parecía incómoda por como todo el mundo miraba a su hermano. Pensé que todo aquello pasaría y que la gente se acostumbraría con el paso de los días, así que no le di demasiada importancia.

Después de desayunar nos dirigimos a las mazmorras, donde teníamos clase de pociones. Allí todos teníamos nuestra guerra particular con nuestras parejas. Aquella clase era un infierno, Snape se pasaba las dos horas gritando e intentando que no nos matáramos vivos. Miré a Blaise y a Weasley, trabajaban en silencio tranquilamente, aquello me extrañó, esos dos no se soportaban.

Hermione

Después de Pociones y del resto de clases de aquella mañana, fui a comer al Gran Comedor, pensaba sentarme en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Blaise. Pero ni él ni Malfoy ni los demás de su curso habían llegado todavía, así que supuse que se habían retrasado en clase de Herbología. Me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor con Lavender y Parvati, unos minutos después llegaron Ron y Colin, acompañados de Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry y Ginny. Se sentaron junto a nosotras.

- Perdonadme - dije a las chicas y me levanté de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Ginny.

- No pienso quedarme aquí junto a ellos - respondí señalando a Ron y Colin. Ginny se levantó de donde se acababa de sentar y se puso cara a cara conmigo.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de tus desplantes y tus tonterías. Siéntate donde estabas - dijo enfadada, señalando el sitio donde yo estaba.

- No pienso hacerlo - respondí yo también enfadándome.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella tranquilamente.

- Porque no puedo comer mientras tengo nauseas por su culpa - respondí. Sin que me lo esperara, Ginny me pegó una bofetada en la cara, estaba tan sorprendida que no pude responder de ninguna manera. Me quedé allí, mirando a mi alrededor y viendo como toda los presentes me miraban, incluidos Blaise y sus amigos que estaban en la puerta del comedor.

- Estoy harta de tus quejas y de tu afán de protagonismo. Estás creando con tus palabras y con tus miradas un aura de odio alrededor de mi hermano y de Colin y no pienso permitir que lo sigas haciendo. Si quieres ser una retrasada y vivir en la edad media, por mi perfecto pero no vas a perjudicar a la gente que quiero - dijo enfadada pero serena, aquello parecía sorprender a todo el mundo tanto como a mi, porque nadie se movía.

- ¿Qué pasa que tu hermano no se puede defender solo? - pregunté mirando a Ron, él me devolvió la mirada.

- Claro que puede, pero a él no le molestan ni le importan tus tonterías. La diferencia es que a mi sí. Reprimes a los demás porque estás reprimida y enfadada con el mundo, porque, sinceramente, no me creo que lo que dices vaya en serio. Y si es así como piensas, la que da asco eres tú. Así que aquí es donde terminamos, donde tú terminas con nosotros - explicó.

- ¿Yo reprimo? ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? Me despreciáis porque tengo una opinión distinta a la vuestra - me quejé, en ese momento Harry se levantó de la mesa y también se puso frente a mi.

- De lo que estás hablando no es una opinión, es un ataque. Crees que Ron no merece una vida normal, sin acosos ni odios a su alrededor - explicó él.

- Es lo que él ha elegido - contesté mirándole fijamente.

- No te enteras - oír la voz de Ron me sorprendió, también se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a mi - Esto no es algo que se elija, es algo que se es. ¿Qué crees que Colin y yo somos los únicos? Pues estás equivocada. Saldrán y no tendrán miedo ni de ti ni de ninguno de los demás y siempre tendrán a gente que los apoyará, porque nuestros corazones, los de nosotros - dijo señalando a la gente que tenía su alrededor - Se basan en el amor, que nos hace más fuertes y nos hace libres, mientras que el tuyo está lleno de odio. ¿Qué hace ese odio por ti, por vosotros? - preguntó refiriéndose al resto del comedor.

Yo no podía seguir allí, con tantos ataques estaba agobiada, así que salí del castillo a tomar el aire. Pensé en todo lo que habían dicho y me pregunté a mi misma si aquellas cosas que yo decía eran realmente lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Pero la respuesta me llegó sin que pudiera evitarlo, y es que daba igual que no lo sintiera porque fueran como eran, lo sentía porque lo que me habían hecho y aquello lo justificaba todo.

Harry

Me quedé sorprendido de cómo Ginny había defendido a su hermano, pero también estaba enfadado. Enfadado y triste porque no podía evitar estar enamorado de Hermione, y odiaba cada palabra que decía. Por suerte para librarme de mis pensamientos esa noche había una fiesta, así que la tarde se pasó rápida y sin nada interesante y a las nueve Ron y yo nos dirigíamos a la sala de los Menesteres. Cuando entramos allí la música house, el humo y la multitud de gente nos dieron la bienvenida. Cuando entramos mucha gente se quedó mirando a Ron, él parecía incómodo, cogí una botella de vodka más cercana, llené dos vasos y le ofrecí uno.

- Courage, amigo - le dije mientras chocaba mi vaso contra el suyo. Él sonrió, después de ese vaso vinieron muchos más, ya estábamos bastante alegres cuando un chico de quinto de Ravenclaw se acercó a nosotros.  
- Hola, ¿Ron, verdad? - preguntó tímidamente.

- Sí, hola - respondió Ron.

- Me llamo Anthony Dempsie - dijo y le ofreció su mano, él se la estrechó, y a continuación a mi - Solo quería decirte que lo has dicho hoy en el Gran Comedor ha sido genial y que me has servido de inspiración - explicó.

- ¿También eres gay? - pregunté directamente. Él sonrió y se fue sin decir nada más.

- Que discreto eres, Harry - dijo Ron irónicamente.

- Calle y bebe - dije yo riendo. Estuvimos así un rato los dos solos bebiendo y riéndonos, hasta que apareció Colin y también se unió a nosotros. Vimos a Ginny durante un breve instante y después cuando quise volver a buscarla ya no estaba.

Estábamos allí bailando, cuando de repente, Anthony Dempsie comenzó a liarse con otro chaval de Ravenclaw, cuyo nombre no conocía. Al verlos me sentí extraño, era como una especie de orgullo y de admiración hacia aquellos chicos. Me fijé en la gente, muchos los miraban enfadados o sorprendidos, otros simplemente los ignoraban, como pasaba con Ron y Colin. Los miré y ellos también miraban a la nueva pareja sonrientes. Los chicos de Ravenclaw pararon de besarse y se fueron de aquel lugar sonrientes.

- ¿No estás súper orgulloso sin saber por qué? - me preguntó Ron.

- Es exactamente como me siento - le respondí. Después de unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad y Ron se fue con Colin a tener "intimidad" que en realidad significaba enrollarse en un lugar apartado. Me junté con Seamus y Dean, ellos eran más duros que yo y solían drogarse todos los fines de semana. Yo, sinceramente, no estaba acostumbrado, así que me metí cuando me ofrecieron alguna raya pero sin abusar.

El problema llegó cuando Luna me ofreció una pastilla. No las había probado nunca, pero tampoco pregunté como me sentarían. Me trague una y en principio nada cambió. Pero después de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos toda la estancia se volvió más cálida, sentía mucho calor, así que con toda naturalidad comencé a quitarme ropa. Recuerdo aquello como algo extraño, porque sabía lo que hacía. Me quedé solo con los calzoncillos, sin zapatos ni calcetines ni nada en la parte de arriba.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - me preguntaba Ron sorprendido.

- Te quiero, amigo - era lo único que podía responderle, él como buen amigo no me juzgó, pero se rió de mi.

Bailaba desaforadamente gracias a las drogas, mientras abrazaba a Colin y a Ron, estos aunque no estaban drogados, estaban borrachos y se reían sin parar. Y como siempre suele pasar, a todo se le da más importancia de lo normal. Vi a Hermione liándose con Zabini y sin previo aviso algo se fue a pique en mi cuerpo, como si de repente hubiera vuelto a la realidad. Ron se acercó a mi.

- ¿Qué te pasa, amigo? - me preguntó. Yo no respondí, comencé a andar hacia ellos - Harry, ¿qué haces? - volvió a preguntar - Harry - me llamaba pero yo aunque lo oía no quería escucharlo. Estaba delante de ellos y dejaron de besarse - Harry, ya - seguía diciendo Ron, se puso delante de mi y Zabini, él me miraba sin comprender y Hermione parecía sorprendida.

- No pasa nada, Ron. Solo quiero hablar - le dije. Él pareció creerme y se apartó. Sin avisar y juro que ni siquiera se de donde saqué las fuerzas, le arreé un puñetazo en la cara a Zabini - Eres un hijo de puta y sabes por qué lo digo.

Ginny

Sin entender como me había dormido antes de la fiesta y llegué lo suficientemente tarde cómo para que todo el mundo estuviera desfasado o casi desfasado. Saludé a Harry y a mi hermano, intenté hablar con ellos pero parecían muy felices con su botella de vodka, así que no molesté. Buscaba a Draco con la mirada cuando una mano me sujetó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al mío, sabía perfectamente que era él.

- ¿Nos vamos de aquí? - me susurró al oído.

- Por favor - respondí y salí de la sala de los menesteres. Él salió unos segundos después. Mientras íbamos por los pasillos nos parábamos y arrastrábamos por las paredes besándonos y acariciándonos, cada vez que estaba con él era como flotar. Me sentía segura y sentía que podía ser yo misma. Subimos hasta la torre de Astronomía, nos sentamos en el suelo y seguimos besándonos apasionadamente.

Como solía ocurrir, algo en los pantalones de Draco se abultaba. Normalmente llegados a ese punto paraba, dejábamos de tocarnos y volvíamos de nuevo. Pero aquella vez, Draco no paró. Siguió besándome, acercó su boca a mi oreja y la mordisqueó con suavidad, aquello hizo que por todo mi cuerpo corriera un escalofrío. Sin querer solté un gemido cuando empezó a besarme el cuello y él metió su mano entre mis piernas. Aquello me sorprendió tanto que retiré su mano bruscamente y me levanté del suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él extrañado.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Hace unos días decías que no querías presionarme y ahora me metes la mano entre las piernas sin avisar - dije y él se levantó también del suelo. Se acercó a mi y me sujetó la cara con las manos.

- Ginny… creía que era lo que querías - contestó él con dulzura.

- Sí, pero ha sido todo muy rápido - dije y él volvió a besarme tiernamente, estuvimos así un rato solo acariciándonos, todo muy dulce. Pero entonces bajó una de sus manos y empezó a sobarme una de mis tetas. Aquello me ponía nerviosa, me retiré rápidamente de él.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - espetó, parecía enfadado.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas? No me siento cómoda y no paro de pensar en lo mucho que has cambiado de opinión en unos días. No entiendo nada - expliqué nerviosa.

- Fuiste tú quien sacaste el tema - dijo él que parecía enfadarse más por momentos.

- Sí, porque es algo de lo que se debe hablar. Tú dijiste que esperarías a que estuviera preparada y ahora prácticamente me acosas.

- ¿Qué te acoso? ¿Es qué no te puedo tocar? - preguntó él sorprendido.

- Draco, lo que haces no es tocar simplemente y lo sabes, me estás presionando - respondí.

- Pues, ¿sabes qué? Si no querías hacerlo no tenías que haber sacado el tema. Las tías de tu edad siempre estáis igual… - volvió a decir enfadado.

- ¿Las chicas de mi edad? ¿Perdona? ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? ¿Qué soy una calienta pollas?

- Yo no he dicho eso…

- Pero lo has querido decir. Además, sino quiero hacerlo no tengo que hacerlo.

- Ginny, tengo que tener esto hecho esta noche - gritó, pareció arrepentirse al segundo de haber dicho eso, yo me quedé sorprendida y mi cerebro no reaccionó durante unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿"Esto hecho"? ¿Qué significa? - pregunté indignada.

- No quería decir eso… - respondió él más tranquilo y bajando la mirada.

- Pero lo has dicho. ¿Qué ganas si lo haces esta noche? - pregunté gritando, él no me miraba - Mírame y dime qué ganas si lo haces esta noche.

- Nada, no gano nada. Solo estar contigo, hacerlo contigo - contestó mirándome a los ojos y yo supe sin saber por qué que había algo mas y que me estaba mintiendo.

- Pues bórralo de las cosas que vas a hacer hoy, por lo menos conmigo - dicho esto me fui de allí hacia mi habitación. Una vez más una noche que prometía ser increíble se fue a la mierda por su culpa.

Blaise

Potter me pegó un puñetazo en la puta cara, aunque fue bastante fuerte no me tiró al suelo, cosa que agradecí.

- Eres un hijo de puta y sabes por que lo digo - dijo, parecía estar súper borracho y súper despierto a la vez, supuse que habría tomado drogas. Iba a responderle cuando Ron le pegó un puñetazo a él que lo tiró al suelo, yo me quedé sorprendido y no entendía nada.

- No estáis bien, ninguno de los dos - dijo Hermione enfadada y salió de la habitación. Yo miré a Ron, no salía de mi asombro, él me miró a mi también, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, tío? - preguntaba Potter desde el suelo.

- Ya sabes porque amigo, tienes que irte - le respondió cariñosamente ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.

- Yo me encargo, Ron - apareció Thomas y se lo llevó de allí.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - me preguntó el pelirrojo. Yo asentí, él se dirigió a Creevey que estaba a unos metros de nosotros, supuse que para explicarle que iba a salir, salí y lo esperé en la puerta. Unos segundos después salió él y nos alejamos un poco de allí.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

- Me ha mentido, dijo que solo quería hablar - contestó él serio.

- Ya - murmuré yo, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio - ¿Qué querías?

- ¿Estás otra vez con Hermione? - preguntó lentamente sin mirarme.

- Sí, ¿te importa? - contesté con una sonrisa, él me miró seriamente y aquella mirada me borró la sonrisa instantáneamente.

- Pensaba que habías dicho que sentías algo por mi - dijo él mirándome esta vez.

- Sí y tú dijiste que no era cierto y que no lo sentías, se acabo el tema - respondí yo y me di la vuelta para irme. Él se adelantó a mi y me cortó el paso, se acercó a mi y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba más borracho de lo que yo creía. Posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me besó.

- No es tan fácil - dijo después de unos segundos besándonos.

- Sí que es fácil, Ron. Dices: "Sí, voy a estar contigo" y estamos - contesté.

- Eso dices ahora, pero no es así. Además, yo estoy con Colin, no puedo dejarle así como así…

- Me parece bien, pero entonces no me defiendas, no hables conmigo y sobre todo, no me beses. Yo no soy sincero con los demás, ni siquiera con mis amigos, pero sí lo soy contigo. Siento algo por ti y me gustaría estar contigo, pero tú no dices la verdad a nadie y menos a mí. Solo te digo que sí no quieres nada, no hagas nada, porque esto no nos ayuda - expliqué tranquilamente, mientras lo hacía él miraba al suelo. Se quedó callado demasiado tiempo para mis nervios.

- De acuerdo, dejémonos de juegos. Yo estoy con Colin, tú con Hermione y se acabó - aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón me diera un vuelco.

- Otra vez me vuelves a hacer lo mismo. Eres como uno de esos cazadores de dibujos animados, atas el cebo a una cuerda me la pones delante y cuando estoy a punto de cogerla tiras de ella y lo alejas de mí. No quiero volver a ser tu presa, por favor.

Ron

Dijo aquello mirándome a los ojos, los cuales brillaban. Yo sentí un nudo que subía por mi garganta porque tenía razón y me sentía culpable.

- Lo siento - me disculpé como pude - Esto no volverá a pasar.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - yo asentí - Si Creevey no estuviera aquí, si nada hubiera pasado entre vosotros, ¿estarías conmigo?

- No - respondí sinceramente - No podría estar contigo a escondidas.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante? Tú sabes que me gustas. ¿Por qué tiene que saberlo todo el mundo? - preguntó.

- Porque te avergüenzas de ser como eres, de sentir lo que sientes y por derivación, si estuviéramos juntos, también sentirías vergüenza de mi - contesté.

- Solo te diré que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi y que en esa en concreto, te equivocas. Te admiro, no me avergüenzo - dijo, yo lo miraba y sentía que me derretía.

- ¿Ron? - escuché una voz al final del pasillo, era Colin. Blaise y yo estábamos muy cerca e instintivamente nos separamos. Él me dio le espalda y se fue de allí, mientras que Colin se acercaba. - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó.

- No, no te preocupes - respondí intentando aparentar normalidad, cosa que pareció no funcionar.

- Sé que pasa algo, si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, pero lo sé - dijo a continuación. Yo vi lo fuerte que era aquel chico y me sentí horrible por no serlo yo también, estaba cansado de mentir.

- Tienes razón. Hay una cosa que no te he contado - dije, él me miraba fijamente - No eres el primer tío al que beso. Me di cuenta de que era gay porque Zabini me besó. Y no es que le quiera, pero siento algo por él y no quiero engañarte - le confesé aquello, que era la verdad, y que era algo que ni siquiera podía decirle a Blaise.

- Entiendo - dijo él tranquilamente - Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa - yo asentí - ¿Quieres estar con él?

- No - contesté rotundamente.

- ¿Por qué? Si sientes algo por él es lo normal… - dijo tristemente.

- Porque Zabini y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos. Él y tú sois muy diferentes. Pero, sobre todo, lo que cambia soy yo. Tú sacas lo mejor de mi y él lo peor, me gusta como soy cuando estoy contigo y así es como quiero seguir - expliqué, él sonrió tímidamente y me besó dulcemente.

Decidimos irnos de allí y no volver a la fiesta. Nos fuimos a la sala común y despidiéndonos con otro beso cada uno entró en su habitación. Yo me tendí en mi cama y sin poder dormir miraba al techo pensando en lo que Blaise había dicho. Puede que hubiera cosas que no supiera de él, pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era mi libertad y nada más.


	11. Diez

Hermione

La semana pasada había sido de locos, la pelea con Ginny, la fiesta y Harry y Ron. En comparación, el viernes de la semana siguiente llegó sin que hubiera pasado nada importante . Blaise que ya solía ser silencioso y reservado, aquella semana prácticamente no había intercambiado ni una palabra conmigo. Aquella mañana comía tranquilamente en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y algunos chicos más. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Colin y Ron continuaban con sus ya habituales coqueteos. Además a ellos se les habían sumado dos chicos más en Ravenclaw, que habían salido a la luz la semana anterior.

- Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que soportar eso - decía Crabbe enfadado.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero ya no puedo hablar, ya sabéis lo que pasó la última vez que lo hice - contesté esperando que Blaise se implicara en la conversación, pero tanto él como Goyle no parecían querer hablar.

- La verdad es que tienes razón, Hermione. No solo tenemos que aguantar su modo de vida, sino que encima ni siquiera podemos dar nuestra opinión sin que nos tachen de retrógrados e incluso ejerzan la violencia en tu caso - dijo enfadada Pansy. Al escucharla me sentí feliz porque alguien me apoyaba.

- Este colegio se está viniendo abajo y ni los profesores ni el director tienen intención de hacerlo volver a la normalidad - decía otro chico, James Hagan - Pero, si ellos no lo hacen tendremos que encargarnos nosotros.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté.

- Está claro, esos maricones tienen que saber que lo hacen está mal y que no pueden hacerlo aquí - me contestó otro chico, Jason Tisdale - Lo hemos estado hablando y es hora de actuar.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? - preguntó está vez Goyle, parecía preocupado.

- Ya lo veras - respondió Hagan. Miré a Blaise y él no parecía prestar atención a la conversación, de hecho miraba a su plato jugando con la comida, pero sin probar bocado. Goyle no pareció tranquilizarse al oír aquella respuesta, simplemente se levantó y se fue de allí. Pansy rió orgullosa y yo no supe como reaccionar. En principio no le di importancia, eran solo unos críos, ¿qué iban a hacer?

Harry

La resaca de alcohol y drogas había pasado, pero la de la vergüenza no. Me había pasado toda la semana escuchando comentarios burlones sobre lo guapo que estaba semidesnudo o en referencia a mi pésima capacidad de controlarme con las drogas. Me habían bautizado como Harry "Pirulas" Potter. Con Ron todo estaba bien, pero me había obligado a pedirle disculpas a Zabini para que me perdonara completamente. Mientras me dirigía al lugar en el que según Ron, él solía estar, recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido.

- Es que no entiendo por qué tengo que hacerlo. ¿No era que entre ese tío y tú no hay nada? - preguntaba intentando escaquearme de la condición que me había puesto mi amigo.

- Sí, pero eso no quita que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Además, sí, es cierto que entre nosotros no va a haber nada más, incluidos malos rollos. No quiero tener más problemas con nadie, ¿te enteras? - explicaba él enfadado.

- ¿Sabes lo humillante qué es lo que me pides? - seguía preguntando yo desesperado.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero tú te lo has buscado, Harry, solo es una disculpa, no lo pienses más y hazlo. Ha pasado una semana, todo estará más tranquilo si lo haces ya - así había terminado la conversación. Salí del castillo y a unos metros de la puerta estaba él fumando.

- Hola, Zabini - le hablé directamente.

- Potter - saludó él sin mirarme. Yo estuve unos segundos en silencio, no sabía como empezar. Él me miraba, mientras yo pateaba la hierba del suelo buscando las palabras que decir.

- Oye, voy a ir al grano porque sino no voy a decirlo nunca. Quería disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día - dije hablando rápido. Él me miraba extrañado.

- No entiendo nada - dijo.

- Ya, yo tampoco - contesté - Sinceramente, no creo que tenga que venir aquí a disculparme con el tío que está con la chica que quiero, sin sentido ninguno porque de hecho no le gustan las mujeres - expliqué nervioso y enfadado.

- Pues si no le ves sentido, ¿por qué lo haces? - preguntó nada sorprendido y sonriendo.

- Ron prácticamente me ha obligado - respondí.

- ¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntar él, mientras tiraba al suelo el cigarro que fumaba.

- Dice que no quiere tener nada contigo, incluidos malos rollos - contesté imitando su voz.

- Entiendo - dijo él pensativo, miró hacia otro lugar, en el horizonte, por un momento me pareció triste - No te preocupes, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Genial - dije yo, él siguió con la mirada perdida - Bueno, pues ya que está todo arreglado, me voy - él asintió y yo me alejé de allí. Pero mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, pensé que aquel chico de verdad estaba triste, y por un momento odié la empatía que solía sentir hacia los demás. Me di la vuelta y volví a su lado.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó al volver a verme.

- Mira, Zabini, creo que te pasa algo y que no puedes contárselo a nadie sin tener que revelar lo que eres. No entiendo porque no puedes contárselo a tus amigos, pero por buena o mala suerte yo ya lo sé. Así que por un momento podemos olvidarnos de quien somos y podrías considerarme como a un conocido con el que no tienes mucha confianza y al que puedes contarle cualquier cosa porque le va a dar igual. - expliqué, él se quedó callado y sorprendido, y después de unos segundos asimilando lo que le había dicho comenzó a andar, solo unos metros para alejarse de donde estábamos.

- Tienes razón - dijo solamente.

- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Malfoy que eres gay? - pregunté al ver que no pensaba decir nada más.

- No me siento preparado para decírselo ni para que me trate diferente, porque al final lo acepté o no lo acepté, algo cambiará entre nosotros - respondió.

- Entiendo, y, ¿qué pasa con Ron?

- Con él no pasa nada. Supongo que te lo habrá contado…

- No te creas que me cuenta todo - respondí yo.

- Bueno… yo le dije que sentía algo por él. Pero me dijo que él por mi no, que estaba con Creevey - yo sin querer sonreí cuando dijo eso, él me miró enfadado.

- Oh, perdona, no me estaba riendo - dije rápidamente - Es que no me creo que diga que no siente nada cuando siempre está hablando de ti - aquello pareció gustarle porque su cara se relajó y me pareció que se sonrojaba un poco.

- Bueno, yo me lo creí, pero después me besó. Le dije que no podía seguir así, él eligió a Creevey y eso es todo - estuvo un momento en silencio - Cree que si estuviéramos juntos sería a escondidas…

- ¿Y no es verdad? - pregunté.

- Sí, pero no es porque me avergüence como él cree, sino por otras razones - contestó él y yo asentí, estuvimos unos instantes en silencio de nuevo.

- Entiendo que haya razones aparte que te impidan ser totalmente sincero, o más bien, mostrarte como eres. Pero si creo que deberías ser honesto, aunque no sea con todo el mundo, solo con quien de verdad te importe y dejar los teatros. Parecerá que lo digo de forma egoísta, pero en este caso lo que es más honrado para ti, me beneficia a mi - expliqué. Él me miró a los ojos y yo sentí que no conocía a ese chico en absoluto y que parecía tener en su interior mucho más de lo que mostraba.

- Gracias, Potter. Me has servido de ayuda - respondió él simplemente, me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue hacia el castillo decidido. Yo me quedé desconcertado, pero me sentía bien conmigo mismo, soy todo un héroe, no lo puedo evitar.

Ginny

La semana había pasado y ni Draco ni yo habíamos intentado hablar. Sentía la implacable necesidad de lanzarme a sus brazos continuamente, cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos o en el comedor. Pero no podía ser. Iba por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor con Colin, últimamente estábamos siempre juntos en clase, nos cruzamos con él y no pude evitar un gruñido al darme cuenta que ni siquiera volvía la vista para mirarme.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ginny? - me preguntó Colin.

- No, no te preocupes - respondí intentando aparentar normalidad. Él me miró con una ceja enarcada.

- Mientes tan mal como tu hermano - dijo sonriendo. Yo suspiré y él siguió mirándome.

- De acuerdo - paré en seco - Estoy con un tío, bueno estar es mucho decir, no sé lo que tenemos. La mayoría del tiempo discutimos y ahora estoy enfadada con él, pero no puedo evitar cada vez que me encuentro con él ponerme enferma…

- ¿A qué te refieres con "enferma"? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Colin, ¿me escuchas cuando te hablo?

- Sí, era una broma. No puedo opinar porque no sé quien es…

- ¿Si te lo digo prometes no contárselo a nadie? - pregunté seriamente.

- Claro, confía en mi - contestó él también serio.

- Es Malfoy - seguidamente quedó petrificado y soltó un gritito ahogado - Joder, no es tan malo - dije para romper el hielo, ya que llevaba casi un minuto sin hablar.

- No está nada mal querrás decir - dijo él por fin - ¡Entonces fue por ti por quién hizo aquello en el partido de Quidditch!

- Sí, eso fue otra pelea que tuvimos, pero esta es diferente… Es complicado, cuando estoy con él me siento muy bien y totalmente feliz, pero también hay dentro de mi un presentimiento de que oculta algo y que no todo es tan perfecto.

- Ginny, nada es nunca perfecto, pero ese tío prácticamente se jugó la vida para que le perdonaras. Eso tiene que significar algo - me quedé pensando en aquello que había dicho y por un momento pensé que quizás Colin llevaba razón y yo había exagerado las cosas - De todas maneras no sé que os pasa a tu hermano y a ti con los Slytherins…

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté sin entender.

- Nada, no me hagas caso - respondió él rápidamente sonriendo - A ver, yo no conozco mucho a ese tío, pero tiene pinta de tener una personalidad fuerte. Cosa que tú también tienes y quizás eso os haga chocar. Es normal tener conflictos en las relaciones y pueden significar muchas cosas. Quizás no estáis hechos el uno para el otro, o a lo mejor solo necesitáis tiempo para amoldaros al otro - explicó.

- Vaya - dije sorprendida - No sabía que fueras tan bueno.

- Se me dan bien los hombres - contestó él sonriendo, yo también lo hice. Me sujetó la mano y tiró de mi para que siguiéramos andando.

Blaise

Entré en el castillo después de haber tenido aquella conversación con Potter y extrañamente, me sentía más fuerte y más valiente que nunca. En ese momento entendí porque aquel chico tenía tanto éxito y no es que desde entonces me cayera bien ni nada de eso, pero me di cuenta de que era una persona completamente desinteresada y modesta, algo que creía que no podía existir en este mundo. Me dirigía a las mazmorras, llegué al aula de pociones y todavía no había llegado nadie. Eso me dio tiempo para pensar y estuve unos minutos solo, rememorando la conversación con Potter y como me había hecho sentir.

Después de esos minutos comenzó a llegar gente, entre ellos Draco, Crabbe y Goyle que se sentaron respectivamente en sus asientos asignados. El resto de Slytherin y Gryffindor llegaron también, Weasley se sentó a mi lado. Acto seguido Snape hizo su aparición y explicó la poción de aquel día. Una vez terminada la explicación, empecé a preparar los ingredientes tranquilamente. Notaba que mi compañero me miraba curioso.

- Un detalle lo de Potter - le dije sin mirarle. Él siguió mirándome.

- Me pareció que era lo mejor - contestó.

- Sí, gracias, ha sido muy considerado por tu parte - durante unos minutos seguimos preparando los ingredientes - Ahora cuando el agua empiece a hervir tienes que verter el jugo cicuta que has preparado - explicaba yo, él hizo lo que le dije y todo salió bien, terminamos la poción muy rápido, antes que otra pareja, ya que como era habitual todos discutían entre ellos.

- Te veo diferente - dijo él.

- ¿Diferente? ¿Por qué? - pregunté extrañado.

- No sé, más tranquilo. No me has gritado ni una vez - respondió.

- Ya, no sabría decirte que haya sido algo en particular - expliqué mientras sonreía y le miraba - Hoy estoy en paz y creo que voy a estarlo de aquí en adelante - él pareció no entender, pero yo no expliqué nada más. El resto de las horas las pasamos leyendo el libro de pociones, mientras yo le explicaba algunos trucos y me temblaba todo el cuerpo cada vez que sentía su respiración cerca. Por suerte la clase terminó y salimos de allí, yo busqué a Hermione con la mirada, andaba a unos pasos de mi.

- Hermione - la llamé, ella se dio la vuelta y le hice un gesto para que parara, me acerqué - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro - respondió sonriente. Nos apartamos un poco del bullicio y yo respiré hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

- Verás, te lo diré sin rodeos, creo que lo nuestro tiene que terminar - ella me miró sorprendida.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? - empezó a temblarle la voz.

- No has hecho nada. Esto suena muy típico, pero es la verdad, no es por ti, es por mi. Yo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no estoy preparado para darte la atención y el cariño que necesitas - expliqué, ella no paraba de mirarme, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas - Hermione, por favor, no llores. Es una tontería hacerlo. Mira, empezamos para enfadar a Weasley, realmente, y desde que lo dejaste con él esta relación ha perdido todo su sentido.

- Pero tú me gustas - dijo como podía.

- Eso no es cierto, en realidad no sientes nada por mi y yo por ti tampoco, dejémonos de mentiras. Ahora mismo lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo, porque te has distanciado de toda la gente que te rodeaba antes. Pero ellos son tus amigos y lo comprenderán, te perdonarán y verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad - respondí sonriendo. Acto seguido ella paró de llorar, me miró sorprendida y como ya era habitual que me pasara, me pegó una bofetada. Su expresión pasó de tristeza a completo enfado.

- ¿Sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para estar junto a ti y los tuyos? No solo he tenido que dejar de hablar con los que eran mis amigos, sino que los he insultado y repudiado. Me hiciste creer que contigo sería diferente, pero siempre es lo mismo.

- Escucha, Hermione, sé que ahora vas a odiarme y vas a pensar que he estado mintiéndote todo este tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que lo hemos estado haciendo los dos, si prácticamente no tenemos nada de que hablar. Dices que te gusto y la bofetada que acabas de darme ha quedado muy dramática, pero si lo piensas tranquilamente te darás cuenta de que esto es lo mejor - contesté, ella se quedó parada y en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Vete a la mierda, Blaise - dijo, se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí.

- No estés enfadada contigo, ni conmigo. Hemos estado un tiempo juntos, lo hemos pasado bien, no hay nada de que arrepentirse - le grité mientras se alejaba y ella desde la distancia me hizo cierto gesto obsceno, aquello me hizo gracia, la verdad es que no me sentía culpable porque en ese momento solo quería preocuparme de mi. Cuando desapareció de mi vista me sentí ligero, como si hiciera meses que no podía respirar y me hubiera dado cuenta en aquel instante.

Ron

Harry y yo salimos de clase de pociones y todavía estaba sorprendido por lo raro que había estado Zabini. Pero a mi eso me daba igual, yo tenía una relación y él no significaba nada para mi. Cosa de la que por supuesto intentaba convencerme a mi mismo, pero que no funcionaba. Harry me hablaba, mientras andábamos por el pasillo abarrotado de las mazmorras, pero yo seguía sumido en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Zabini? - pregunté interrumpiendo su conversación.

- ¿Yo? Nada, ¿por qué? - contestó nervioso y yo supe que él tenía algo que ver en la nueva actitud del otro. Antes de que pudiera volver a preguntarle nos encontramos con Colin y mi hermana, que tenía clase de pociones en ese momento. Paramos un poco para hablar con ellos, instintivamente sin darme cuenta le di un beso en los labios a Colin y sentí que toda la atmósfera a mi alrededor cambiaba. De repente, recibí un empujón por detrás que me tiró al suelo, vi que había sido un chaval de Slytherin que no conocía.

- ¿Qué haces, Hagan? - preguntó enfadada Ginny.

- Pensé que le gustaba que le dieran por detrás - respondió riéndose, un chaval que había a su lado también se rió, en ese momento estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo a todo el mundo por encima de mi, algunos se reían y otros solo me miraban serios. Colin me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿A qué viene esto? - preguntó Colin tranquilamente.

- Viene a lo que acabas de hacer, cerdo, me has dado asco y no he podido evitarlo - contestó de nuevo Hagan. Yo me acerqué a él, estaba a unos centímetros - No te acerques a mi, Weasley.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te bese y te guste? - pregunté, él volvió a empujarme, esta vez más fuerte, pero no me tiró al suelo - No vas a hacer que deje de ser maricón a empujones.

- Hagan, Tisdale - Malfoy apareció entre la multitud - ¿Qué hacéis?

- Dar una lección a estos desviados - respondió Tisdale riendo, Malfoy sonrió con él, pero de repente su expresión cambió se puso serio. Hizo un ademán de pegarle y el chico se asustó, él volvió a sonreír.

- Eres todo un valiente, eh - le dijo - Escúchame, ahora mismo tú y tu amigo os vais a dejar de tonterías, os pasaréis toda la tarde en vuestra habitación reflexionando sobre la necesidad de respetar las inclinaciones sexuales de la gente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Tú también eres uno de ellos? - preguntó Hagan, que seguía frente a mi.

- Hagan, lo que hago yo con esto - dijo mientras se señalaba el paquete, cosa que me hizo mucha gracia - No es asunto tuyo, ¿me comprendes? - el chico agachó la cabeza.

- Vámonos de aquí - le dijo a su amigo y ambos se fueron, no sin antes, dedicarnos a mi y a Colin una mirada de odio.

- Bueno aquí ya no hay nada que ver, cada uno a su clase - decía Harry a la gente que todavía seguía a nuestro alrededor. Miré a Ginny, dirigía su mirada a Malfoy y parecía sorprendida, este por su parte seguía con la mirada a los Slytherin mientras se alejaban en dirección a su sala común.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - le pregunté a Malfoy. Él me miró y por un momento pareció que no sabía que decir.

- Que no me caigáis bien no significa que vaya a dejar que dos tontos de mi casa os acosen, no me parece justo - explicó, yo asentí y le ofrecí mi mano.

- Gracias - dije, él la estrechó y no dijo nada más.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Colin acercándose.

- Sí, no pasa nada, vuelve a clase - respondí mientras le daba pasaba la mano por el pelo. Él asintió y se dirigió junto a Ginny hacía el aula de pociones, Harry y yo nos despedimos de Malfoy y seguimos nuestro camino. Aquello había sido raro, pero extrañamente reconfortante.

Draco

Vi como Ginny se alejaba junto a Creevey, Potter y Weasley ya habían doblado la esquina y ella paró en seco.

- He olvidado algo - le dijo a Creevey.

- Ya… - contestó él sonriéndole. Entró en el aula y Ginny se acercó a mi.

- Ahora en serio, ¿por qué has hecho eso? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos, pero a unas distancia suficiente como para que tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para tocarla.

- Lo que he dicho es verdad - respondí, ella no pareció creérselo - Bueno, está bien. También ha sido porque es tu hermano, sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero no voy a permitir que te hagan daño - aquello que en principio pensaba que era cuento que ella tenía que tragarse, al terminar de decirlo sentí que era la verdad y que sin darme en cuenta en que momento, había empezado a preocuparme por aquella chica. Ella simplemente se acercó y me besó. - ¿Voy a tener que hacer siempre algo heroico para que me perdones?

- Lo de la otra vez no fue nada heroico - contestó ella sonriendo - Pero, gracias por esto, ha significado mucho para mi - volvió a besarme y fue hacia el aula de pociones. Yo me fui de allí satisfecho.

Por alguna razón que ahora no recuerdo a aquellas horas no teníamos clases, así que me dirigí a la sala común. Al entrar, me encontré allí con todos los Slytherin de mi curso y junto a ellos, Hagan y Tisdale.

- Draco, tenemos que hablar - dijo Pansy al verme.

- Pues habla - contesté.

- No puedes hacer eso, defender a unos Gryffindor y dejar en ridículo a la gente de tu casa - explicó ella.

- Entiendo, aquí si alguien piensa diferente a la mayoría tiene que callarse, ¿verdad?

- No es eso, Draco, tenemos que estar todos unidos contra esto - respondió Crabbe.

- ¿Contra "esto"? ¿Qué es eso que llamas "esto" exactamente? - pregunté empezando a enfadarme - ¿A tíos a los que les gustan los tíos? ¿Quién sois vosotros para decir lo que está bien y lo que no?

- No entiendo por qué te tomas esto como algo personal. ¿Es qué eres gay también? - preguntó Millicent.

- No lo soy, pero, ¿qué pasaría si lo fuera? ¿Ya no podría estar en esta casa? Estáis suponiendo que la gente no tiene secretos, pero a lo mejor alguien de quien os escucha también está pasando por eso, los que se supone que son amigos vuestros. ¿Qué vais a hacer despreciarlos también? - nadie contestó a eso, miré a Blaise que también estaba allí, no me miraba, ni a mi, ni a nadie - Mirad, esto no son casos aislados, ahora que la gente ve que hay parejas así que pueden estar juntos, los que son como ellos también querrán hacerlo. No podéis matarlos a todos, ni cambiar como son. Cuando antes aceptéis lo que pasa, mejor será para todos. Y las cosas como las de hoy tienen que cambiar. Entiendo que te haya sorprendido que se besarán tan tranquilamente, pero no por ello tienes derecho a atacarles - le expliqué a Hagan. Él no me miró.

- Ya tenían planeado hacerlo - intervino Goyle.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté sin entender.

- Esta mañana dijeron que iban a hacer algo, que era "hora de actuar". Todos lo escuchamos - respondió. Yo no podía creer lo que mi amigo decía.

- Goyle, eres un cabrón - le dijo Crabbe.

- Draco tiene razón, no tenéis derecho a hacer eso - le contestó.

- ¿Así que todos sabíais que esto iba a pasar? - pregunté, nadie respondió - ¡Contestadme! - grité. Algunos asintieron, me acerqué a Blaise y él levantó la vista para verme - ¿Tú lo sabías? - pregunté.

- Oí algo - respondió él.

- Me parece increíble que permitas algo así, después de lo que le hicieron a tu… - iba a hablar más de la cuenta, así que me callé, estaba enfadado con Blaise, pero no tenía derecho a revelar sus secretos - Da igual - le miré por última vez y parecía avergonzado y triste, subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación con Goyle detrás y ya no quise saber nada más de aquella gente.


	12. Once

Harry

Las clases de aquel día terminaron y yo todavía estaba enfadado por lo que había pasado con Ron y aquellos tíos de Slytherin. Había estado buscando a Hermione en todas las clases pero no había asistido a ninguna, supuse que estaría por ahí liándose con Zabini. Llegué a la sala común de Gryffindor y allí estaba, sentada en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Estás contenta? Hoy han atacado a Ron y a Colin - le dije poniéndome frente a ella, tenía la mirada perdida y cuando le hablé me miró directamente a los ojos, como si hiciera años que no me veía.

- ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver? - preguntó con voz firme.

- El odio provoca violencia y tú has sido de las primeras en fomentar el odio hacia ellos. Esos tíos eran de Slytherin, con quien ahora pasas todo tu tiempo. Solo voy a decirte una cosa, Hermione, ahora mismo estás completamente sola. Porque aunque parezca que tienes a esa gente, en cuanto Zabini te deje, que lo hará, no los tendrás. Ni tampoco nos tendrás a nosotros y lo has decidido tú, la culpa será tuya - le dije, ella escuchó todo atentamente.

- ¿Has terminado? - preguntó sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro. Yo asentí, ella se levantó y subió hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo se enteró de que ya no estaba con Zabini, la había dejado unas horas antes de que yo le dijera aquello. Yo yo me sentía como una mierda. La semana siguiente pasó, y yo tenía razón, las veces que había visto a Hermione estaba sola y Lavender me había contado que se pasaba las tardes en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie. Me preguntaba si mi conversación con él había tenido algo que ver en el hecho de que hubiera cortado con ella.

Era viernes y además Halloween, así que aquella noche tendríamos fiesta de disfraces, sería en el Gran Comedor junto a los profesores, lo cual significaba que teníamos que esforzarnos más para drogarnos y no ser descubiertos. La noche llegó rápido, Ron y yo nos preparábamos, en un alarde de originalidad íbamos vestidos con ropa normal y nos habíamos comprado unos colmillos de vampiro. Fuimos a recoger a Colin y a Ron casi le da un infarto cuando le dijo que no podía ir a la fiesta porque se había puesto enfermo, le dijo que se quedaría con él toda la noche, pero este se negó y le obligó a ir a la fiesta. Al bajar a la sala común nos encontramos con Ginny iba vestida de blanco.

- Ginny, se supone que es Halloween, nadie viste de blanco - le dije al darse la vuelta vi que iba maquillada como un zombie, Ron y yo nos reímos.

- Soy una novia cadáver - respondió ella. Salimos de allí y llegamos al Gran Comedor, no me extrañó que Hermione no estuviera allí y de nuevo la culpabilidad que había tenido toda la semana volvió. Intenté distraerme, cogimos unas bebidas y intentando disimular las mezclamos con vodka que traíamos en una petaca. Al cabo de una hora todo el mundo estaba medio borracho y yo no entendía como los profesores no se daban cuenta de nada. Supuse que no querían darse cuenta.

Otra hora después hacia visitas rutinarias junto a Dean, Seamus y Lavender al cuarto de baño para esnifar. En una de esas volví pero no encontraba a Ron, lo vi hablando con Blaise, pensé que había tardado mucho y me sonreí a mi mismo. Pasé el resto de la noche con mis tres amigos de drogas.

Ginny

Llegué a la fiesta con Harry y Ron, empezamos a beber y desde la distancia vi a Draco, iba disfrazado de novio cadáver, como le había pedido, al mirarle me reí y él también lo hizo. Habíamos quedado en irnos juntos como siempre, pero más tarde, quería disfrutar de la fiesta. Me uní a Luna y a sus amigos de Ravenclaw. Me hacía gracia lo curioso que eran las casas respecto a las drogas, en Gryffindor eran más de esnifar, cocaína o speed, en Hufflepuff siempre fumaban hierba o incluso a veces cristal, en Slytherin solo bebían alcohol y los Ravenclaw eran fans de las pastillas.

Como estaba junto a ellos no tuve más remedio que aceptar una que me dio Luna. No me hizo efecto así que pensé que no funcionaba conmigo o que no era buena. Bailaba con Luna cuando vi a Ron hablando con Zabini. Me paré en seco, aquello me extraño.

- Luna, ¿estoy borracha o mi hermano está hablando con Blaise Zabini? - pregunté. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar lo que yo veía.

- No sé si estás borracha, pero están hablando - contestó ella - Qué raro, ¿no? Yo creía que no se soportaban.

- Y yo - se habían peleado un millón de veces y ahora hablaban tranquilamente.

Miré a mi hermano, reía con cada palabra que el otro decía, me di cuenta de que ambos estaban bastante borrachos, pero además de eso había algo más. Se miraban constantemente, parecía no ser una conversación que tienes con un conocido, o incluso con un conocido con el que te has peleados dos veces. Entonces, sin saber por que mi cerebro mi subconsciente me llevó a la conversación que había tenido hacía una semana con Colin: "¿Qué os pasa a tu hermano y a ti con los Slytherins?". Eso era lo que me había dicho. Volví a fijarme en mi hermano y me di cuenta de que miraba a Zabini con… ¿Amor? No entendía nada. Busqué a Harry, bailaba en medio de la estancia junto a Lavender, me acerqué.

- Harry, tengo que hablar contigo - le dije, él me cogió de la mano y me obligó a dar una vuelta sobre mi misma.

- ¡No! Tenemos que bailar toda la noche - respondió él en un no muy perfecto inglés.

- ¿Zabini es gay? - pregunté mientras bailábamos.

- Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie - contestó él directamente. Ahora solo me faltaba comprobar algo más. Desde el punto en el que había estado antes solo había podido ver la cara de mi hermano, en ese momento busqué la forma de ver la de Zabini. Al mirarlo me di cuenta de que aquel chico se comía a Ron con los ojos y de repente, todo encajó en mi mente.

Volví a donde estaba Luna con intención de contarle lo que había pasado, me acerqué pero ella hablaba con un chico de su casa y no quería interrumpirla. Mientras esperaba busqué a Draco con la mirada, estaba en una esquina del comedor bebiendo junto a Goyle, ambos se reían. Me fijé en su sonrisa y me di cuenta que nunca lo había visto tan guapo, era completamente sexy sin proponérselo. Entonces empecé a sentir calor, mucho calor y unas ganas irremediables de abrazar todo su cuerpo, besarlo y… Sí, definitivamente el éxtasis estaba haciendo efecto. Me acerqué a él.

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunté nerviosa.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó él, parecía preocupado, supuse que mi cara en ese momento sería difícil de interpretar - Está bien vamos - Salimos de allí.

- Necesito un poco de aire - le dije y salimos del castillo hacia los jardines. No paramos hasta que llegamos al lago negro.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó él. Yo no dije nada, me abalancé sobre él y empecé a besarle apasionadamente, él me respondió. Nos pasamos así unos minutos, entonces empecé a darle besos y a lamerle directamente el cuello, él no se quejaba. Me puse de rodillas a sus pies y le desabroché el pantalón rápidamente - ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces? - exclamó él. Yo lo miré desde suelo.

- Vamos a hacerlo - respondí y seguí intentando desabrocharle los pantalones. Pero él me cogió las manos y se sentó junto a mi.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó mirándome de cerca.

- No me pasa nada - dije y volví a besarle, él respondió a cada movimiento de mis labios y mi lengua, pero después de unos minutos, posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y se separó de mi.

- Mírame - yo lo hice, le miraba a los ojos y nunca le había visto tan guapo - Estás drogada - dijo él riéndose.

- No lo estoy - dije yo avergonzada - Bueno a lo mejor sí, pero eso no quita que quiera hacerlo ahora - me senté a horcajadas encima suya y volví a besarle. Él me paró.

- Ginny, escúchame - dijo y volvió a poner sus manos en mis mejillas - No vamos a hacerlo ahora.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es qué ya no quieres hacerlo conmigo? - pregunté triste. Las drogas cambiaban drásticamente mi humor.

- Pues claro, pero no quiero hacerlo así, ni aquí. No quiero que disfrutes de ello por las drogas, quiero hacerte disfrutar yo - contestó.

- Buena respuesta - le dije sonriendo, él también lo hizo y me besó dulcemente. Yo me quité de encima suya y me senté a su lado, nos tendimos en el suelo y nos abrazamos. Así pasamos un buen rato mientras nos besábamos y el efecto de la droga se fue pasando.

Blaise

Llegué al Gran Comedor solo, no me molaban mucho los disfraces así que había cambiado mi uniforme para que pareciera uno de la casa Gryffindor, me había maquillado para parecer más pálido y listo, un Gryffindor muerto. Los disfraces de Halloween son demasiado cutres. Cuando llegué allí Draco estaba con Goyle, que era con el único de Slytherin con quien hablaba. Entre lo que había pasado con Ron y el hecho de que hubiera dejado a Hermione sin haberle comentado nada, no estaba muy contento conmigo. Crabbe también andaba por allí junto a Hagan y Tisdale, lo que seguramente indignaba más a Draco.

Yo bebía tranquilamente cuando vi a Ron, estaba solo con Potter, busqué a Creevey pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Potter se fue de su lado con Thomas, Finnigan y Brown y él se quedó solo, miraba a su alrededor y en un momento su mirada se encontró con la mía. Yo miré rápidamente hacia otro lado y seguí a lo mío.

- ¿Qué os pasa a Malfoy y a ti? - escuché su voz a mi lado.

- ¿Te aburres, Weasley? - pregunté sonriendo.

- La verdad es que sí, Harry es demasiado amigo de la cocaína para mi gusto - contestó él riendo.

- Me he dado cuenta - Potter acababa de llegar y bailaba efusiva y sensualmente con Brown - ¿Por qué preguntas lo de Draco?

- Siempre estáis juntos y hoy no - respondió él.

- Son cosas nuestras - dije, no quería hablar de aquello con él - ¿Dónde está Creevey?

- Está enfermo - contestó.

- ¿Por eso estás aquí hablando conmigo? - pregunté serio.

- No, solo tenía ganas de hablar contigo, si él estuviera aquí sería lo mismo. No sé, últimamente estás más amable…

- ¿Y eso te gusta? - pregunté mientras me acercaba, él sonrió.

- No ligues conmigo, Blaise - dijo él y yo me reí.

- Era broma. Oye, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que hablamos? Me dijiste que podíamos ser amigos…

- Sí, me dijiste que no - interrumpió él.

- Ya, pues lo he reconsiderado y en realidad si que me gustaría - él me miró extrañado.

- Me parece bien - contestó y me pareció notar un punto de desilusión en su voz. - Por cierto, bonito disfraz, sabía que en el fondo siempre habías querido saber como se siente siendo un Gryffindor.

- Sí, será eso - respondí yo riendo - Tú, sin embargo, en las fiestas eres muy Slytherin - él me miró extrañado, yo hice un gesto refiriéndome a su forma de beber, que era mucho y en muy poco tiempo.

- Un Weasley no podría estar en Slytherin - dijo él sonriendo - Pero, si lo estuviera, dormiríamos en la misma habitación - me sorprendí al oír aquello, porque su tono era totalmente sensual y me excitó de tal manera que me bebí de un trago casi un vaso entero de whiskey. Él notó el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido sobre mi porque se reía pícaramente.

El resto de la noche la pasamos así, riéndonos de la gente, hablando de nuestras cosas, bebiendo y hasta bailando juntos. Y sí, por mi cabeza se pasaba la idea de besarle cada dos segundos, pero no lo hice, no solo por la gente a nuestro alrededor, sino porque quería conservarlo cerca, aunque tuviera que fingir que quería ser su amigo.

Ron

Un rallo de sol directo a mis ojos me despertó al día siguiente, había dormido dos horas y creo que todavía estaba borracho. Corrí el dosel que rodeaba mi cama para que dejara de darme el sol, pero ya estaba despierto. Tendido boca arriba pensaba en la noche anterior, o mejor dicho, en las horas anteriores. El hecho de que Blaise me hubiera dicho que quería que fuésemos amigos, me había decepcionado. No sabría como explicarlo, yo estaba con Colin y no quería dejarlo, pero pensar en que Blaise coqueteara conmigo era un idea que me gustaba. Supongo que no estaba bien, que era inmaduro y que no era justo con Colin, pero no lo podía evitar.

- ¿Ron, Harry? ¿Estáis despiertos? - preguntó la voz de Neville.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa? - respondí abriendo el dosel.

- He salido de la sala común y me he encontrado a la profesora McGonnagall, quiere que tú y Harry vayáis al despacho del director - explicó. Yo me levanté, me vestí y llamé a Harry, él se despertó y fue al cuarto de baño.

- ¡Joder! - gritó desde allí. Yo fui corriendo a ver que pasaba y cuando entré entendí porque había gritado. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, obviamente provocadas por la farlopa. A mi me hizo mucha gracia, así que empecé a reírme - No seas cabrón, tío - decía él mientras se acercaba al espejo y no paraba de tocarse los ojos.

Nos dirigimos al despacho del director, Harry con unas gafas de sol que le había prestado Dean, demasiado grandes para su cara y que además tenía que llevarlas encima de sus gafas normales. Llegamos al despacho y allí ya estaban Ginny, Colin y Malfoy. Nos sentamos junto a ellos, de pie a nuestro lado estaban el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonnagall.

- Tengo entendido que organizaron ustedes un alboroto la semana pasada y creía conveniente que habláramos de ello - empezó a hablar el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué nosotros lo organizamos? - pregunté sorprendido.

- Los señores Hagan y Tisdale nos han explicado que se vieron amenazados por ustedes - explicó Snape.

- ¿Cómo? - exclamó Colin enfadado - Si fueron ellos los que nos atacaron a nosotros.

- Esa es su palabra, señor Creevey, contra la de ellos - contestó Snape en el tono habitual que tenía con los Gryffindors.

- Profesor, creo que aquí ha habido un malentendido. Fueron Hagan y Tisdale los que atacaron a Ron y a Colin, los amenazaron por sus preferencias sexuales - explicó Ginny.

- Fue un ataque homófobo - intervino Harry.

- Potter, ¿qué hace con esas ridículas gafas de sol? Quíteselas ahora mismo - le dijo la profesora. Harry lo hizo y al descubrir sus ojeras Malfoy soltó una carcajada, yo también lo hice, Ginny y Colin lo miraban sorprendidos - Por dios, Potter, ¿qué le ocurre? - la falta de conocimientos de la profesora nos hizo más gracia aún a Malfoy y a mi, Harry estaba paralizado y avergonzado.

- Hace noches que no duermo muy bien, profesora - contestó él.

- La cuestión aquí señores Weasley y Creevey es que no se puede amenazar a los compañeros de Hogwarts - volvió a hablar el director y yo no podía creerme que estuviera diciendo aquello.

- Profesor Dumbledore, le han informado mal. Además de que fueron ellos los que empezaron, fui yo quien los amenazó, después descubrí que esos chicos tenían planeado atacar a Weasley y a Creevey para que no mostraran sus sentimientos en público. Fue un hecho premeditado - intervino Malfoy, los profesores parecían no entender por qué Malfoy habría hecho algo así.

- De acuerdo, señor Malfoy, por su sinceridad y teniendo en cuenta que fue en defensa de sus compañeros no recibirá castigo, pero esperamos que sea la última vez - Le decía el director de forma cansada - Con respecto a los otros compañeros recibirán un toque de atención.

- ¿Qué es un toque de atención? - preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

- Les advertiremos de que no se puede permitir un comportamiento así en este colegio, señorita Weasley - le contestó el profesor Snape.

- ¿Y creen que eso es suficiente? Ustedes no estaban allí, no vieron como esos dos miraron a mi hermano y a Colin, la forma de hablar que tenían, era verdadero odio lo que expresaban. ¿Con advertirles será suficiente? - explicó ella enfadada.

- Confíe en nosotros, señorita Weasley, no va a pasar nada - respondió tajante la profesora McGonnagall. Ginny no pareció convencerse, pero se dio cuenta que seguir discutiendo era un tontería. Los profesores no entendían nuestra situación y no iban a hacerlo.

- Bueno dicho esto, ya pueden volver a sus salas comunes y por favor, señor Potter, descanse está vez - Nos levantamos y salimos del despacho. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, Malfoy se despidió y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras y Harry, Ginny, Colin y yo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Mientras caminábamos Colin se acercó a mi y me dio la mano.

- ¿Qué tal ayer? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Bien, como siempre, no bebí mucho y fue más aburrido porque tu no estabas - respondí, él me dio un beso corto en los labios.

- ¿Estuviste con Harry? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, casi toda la noche, también con Ginny y estuve hablando un rato con Blaise - respondí con naturalidad.

- ¿Blaise? ¿Desde cuando le llamas Blaise? - preguntó él extrañado.

- No sé, me ha salido así, Blaise, Zabini, ¿qué más da? - contesté sin darle importancia.

- Me resulta extraño que ahora le llames por su nombre - Colin se paró en sexo y Harry y Ginny que andaban a unos metros de nosotros también lo hicieron y nos miraban extrañados.

- Seguid vosotros - les dije, ellos se miraron y siguieron adelante - Le he llamado por su nombre porque estuvimos hablando de no tener más malos rollos y hemos quedado en ser amigos - le expliqué, aquello que pensé que sería una explicación razonable se convirtió en una muy mala idea porque seguidamente la cara de Colin cambió.

- Ya, ¿con qué ahora sois amigos? Vas a ser amigo de un tío que te gusta, con el que te has liado, ¿cómo se supone que tengo que tomarme yo eso? - preguntó enfadado y gritando cada vez más.

- Colin, él no me gusta, yo estoy contigo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte - le respondí e intenté posar mis manos en sus mejillas, pero él instantáneamente las esquivó.

- Ron, eres malísimo mintiendo. ¿Qué crees que no he visto como lo miras? Incluso aunque estés hablando conmigo le lanzas miradas para ver que esta haciendo, continuamente. Sé que piensas en él, no soy idiota, así que si quieres estar con él hazlo y déjame - dijo eso y yo le intenté coger de la mano, esta vez no me esquivó.

- Yo quiero estar contigo, ya te lo he dicho. Lo que dices no es cierto, Colin, yo no estoy pensando en él, ni mirándole, solo quiero estar contigo y mirarte a ti - le mentí en su cara, porque sabia perfectamente que lo que decía era verdad, aquel chico a veces me conocía mejor que yo mismo. Pero esa vez, se lo creyó o se lo quiso creer porque se relajó y yo también lo hice, que tonto soy.

- Está bien, te creo - contestó sonriendo - Pero, tendrás que hacer algo por mi.

- Dime - respondí acercándome para besarle.

- No quiero que Zabini y tú seáis amigos, ni que hables con él, ni siquiera quiero que le mires - dijo eso y yo me quedé petrificado sin saber que decir.

Draco

Llegué a la sala común de Slytherin y al entrar estaban en los divanes junto a la chimenea Crabbe, Pansy, Goyle, Tisdale y Hagan, algo que se había convertido en una costumbre.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - pregunté al verles.

- Goyle nos ha dicho que Snape quería verte para hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día - respondió Crabbe.

- Sí, ¿y qué? - pregunté acercándome a ellos.

- Queríamos saber que les has contado - contestó Hagan que parecía preocupado.

- Les he contado la verdad - dije yo.

- Y… ¿Qué van a hacer? - preguntó esta vez Tisdale.

- ¿Sabéis? Por suerte para vosotros simplemente os darán una advertencia. Así que podéis seguir ejerciendo vuestra violencia contra los homosexuales, Hogwarts sigue siendo homófobo. - me miraban de una forma que no sabría interpretar, no estaban contentos pero sí aliviados.

No creí que aquellas palabras sirviera para persuadirlos de nada, pero las dije y me fui a mi habitación. Allí estaba Blaise, tendido en su cama. Yo entré y me tendí en la mía dándole la espalda. Estuve así unos minutos, hasta que sentí que se levantaba de su cama y se sentaba en el filo de la mía. Me dí la vuelta y allí estaba mirando al suelo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? - pregunté incorporándome.

- No me gusta estar enfadado contigo - respondió.

- Tú no tienes derecho a estar enfadado conmigo - le dije.

- Ya me entiendes… Tenías razón, debería haberte dicho a ti primero lo de Hermione. Pero me sentía feliz y aliviado y no quería hablar con nadie de ello - explicó. Yo me senté a su lado.

- ¿Por qué te sentiste tan feliz? - pregunté sin entender porque decía eso.

- Porque ya no tengo que fingir - contestó él sonriendo. Como siempre detrás de esa sonrisa de Blaise, sentía que se escondía algo que no me decía.

- Yo también tengo que fingir con Ginny, pero lo hago porque teníamos un trato - le dije y él soltó una carcajada - ¿De qué te ríes?

- De que digas que finges con ella y seguidamente la llames Ginny - respondió sonriendo - Ahora te gusta, si hasta defendiste a su hermano y no mientas, lo hiciste por ella - yo pensé en sus palabras, tenía razón.

- Que difícil es esta vida - dije mientras me tiraba de espaldas a la cama. Blaise también lo hizo.

- Draco, lo tuyo no es nada complicado, te gusta, pues sigue con ella No hagas ninguna estupidez - dijo él.

- ¿Por qué dices "lo mío"? ¿Qué pasa que lo tuyo sí lo es? - pregunté, ya que sus palabras me habían confundido. Él se incorporó un poco y me miró, por un momento creí que iba a decirme algo importante, pero seguidamente sonrió.

- No, lo he dicho sin pensar - contestó. Volvió a tenderse junto a mi y estuvimos unos minutos en silencio.

- Blaise, ¿dónde crees que está tu hermano? - pregunté.

- No lo sé, supongo que en España, mi hermana dice que siempre le había gustado ese país - respondió, sin darle mucha importancia. Me incorporé y le miré.

- ¿Qué opinas de él? - pareció no entender la pregunta y también se incorporó - Me refiero a si te parece bien o mal lo que hizo.

- A veces lo pienso, y siento lástima por él, por lo que seguramente significó para dejar todo su mundo por no tener que vivir su vida a escondidas. Pero, también es la persona a la que más respeto en el mundo, por ser tan valiente - explicó. Yo permanecí unos segundos pensando en aquello.

- Creo que eso resume lo que yo pienso de él también, aunque no lo conozca o no llegue a conocerlo nunca - Blaise me miró y sonrió - Que hambre, ¿no? - dije y me levanté, él también lo hizo, iba a abrir la puerta - Por cierto, Blaise, no estás del todo en lo cierto sobre la razón por la que defendí a Weasley y a Creevey.

- ¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó él con curiosidad.

- En parte fue por Ginny, porque sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. Pero también en gran parte lo hice por Blaine y por ti - contesté, él pareció sorprendido y yo sonreí. Salí de la habitación hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras Blaise me seguía, sin decir nada.

Hermione

Había estado pensando toda la semana sobre lo que Harry me había dicho. Me había molestado, pero tenía razón. Ahora iba a estar sola y era por mi culpa, además una parte de mi me decía que era como debía estar. Así que estuve aquellos días sin hablar con nadie, o hablando lo estrictamente necesario, sin ir a la biblioteca y sin salir de mi habitación. Era sábado por la tarde y seguía tendida en mi cama.

- ¿Hermione? - me llamó la voz de Lavender. Yo me incorporé y salí del dosel - ¿Has comido algo?

- No te preocupes por mi, Lavender - respondí sonriendo - Sigo teniendo mejor cara que tú.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó preocupada mientras se tocaba el rostro. Yo señalé a un espejo cercano y ella se acercó para mirarse. Se sorprendió al ver las ojeras que tenía - Dios…

- Supongo que la fiesta de ayer estuvo bien… - dije sonriendo.

- Fue genial - contestó ella mientras buscaba algo de maquillaje en su baúl y camuflaba la oscuridad en sus ojos. Yo la observaba, cuando terminó se acercó y se sentó en mi cama - Sé que estás deprimida, pero quiero que sepas que aunque hayan pasado muchas cosas puedes seguir contando conmigo.

- Gracias - le dije sonriendo sinceramente.

- Pero, sé que conmigo no es suficiente. Echas de menos a tus verdaderos amigos, a Harry y a Ron - dio en el clavo, porque al pensar en ellos, unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos.

- Ya no puedo hacer nada - respondí como pude.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón - dijo ella acariciándome el pelo. Yo la miré a los ojos.

- Tienes razón - me levanté de la cama busqué ropa en mi baúl y fui a ducharme. Cuando terminé bajé a la sala común y casualmente, allí estaban Ron, Ginny y Colin, sentados en un sofá cercano a la chimenea y riendo tranquilamente. Respiré hondo e intenté calmarme, me acerqué. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Puedo hablar con vosotros? - pregunté nerviosa. Se miraron entre ellos.

- Claro - contestó Ginny e hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado, lo hice.

- Yo… quería… - intentaba decir, pero no me salían las palabras, miré a Ron y sentí que no tenía que pensar nada que decir, que ya lo sabía - Lo siento mucho. He sido una idiota, estaba enfadada y creía que siendo cruel contigo me sentiría mejor, pero no fue así. No pienso realmente nada de lo que te dije. Y siento si mis palabras pudieron provocar lo que os pasó con Tisdale y Hagan - dije mirando también a Colin.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Yo siempre supe que no eras tú la que hablaba - me contestó él sonriendo, yo no pude remediarlo y empecé a llorar. Ginny me sujetó la mano y me abrazó. En ese momento sentí como si llevara meses fuera y en ese momento hubiera vuelto a casa.


	13. Doce

Ginny

La semana y el mes de noviembre comenzaron como era habitual en Hogwarts, estaba nevando. Después de que Hermione nos pidiera perdón a Ron, Colin y a mi le dijimos que podía volver a sentarse con nosotros cuando quisiera, pero ella nos confesó que se sentía un poco incómoda con Harry y que prefería hacerlo junto a Lavender y Pavatil. Tenía la sensación de que todo volvía a ser como antes, menos por el hecho de las miradas de lujuria que Draco y yo compartíamos desde ambos lados del Gran Comedor.

Las clases empezaron y yo estaba sentada junto a Colin y Luna que hablaban entre ellos e intentaba introducirme en la conversación, pero desde el fin de semana anterior no podía dejar de pensar en el tiempo que hacía desde la última vez que… y las ganas que tenía de hacerlo con Draco. Intenté sacar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y concentrarme en mis clases. Estas terminaron y me pasé el resto de la tarde haciendo deberes y buscando información en la biblioteca.

Cuando terminé eran casi las ocho, la hora a la que había quedado con Draco en la torre de astronomía. Fui hacia allí, él llegó unos minutos después que yo y como era costumbre nuestra, empezamos a liarnos. Nuestros besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados y empezamos a tocarnos, quizás demasiado. Él paró y se separó de mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté creyendo que había hecho algo mal.

- No pasa nada, pero es que si seguimos no voy a poder aguantar más - contestó él tímido.

- Y… ¿por qué tenemos que aguantar? - pregunté mientras me acercaba de nuevo a él.

- Porque no quiero que lo hagamos aquí, quiero un sitio más especial - dijo él sonriendo.

- Será especial si es contigo, Draco - le respondí.

- Eso es muy bonito, cariño, pero estoy preparando algo. Dame un poco de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? - yo asentí, mientras sonreía porque me sentía feliz de que se preocupara por esas cosas. Significaba que todo aquello tenía sentido para él, que le importaba. Decidimos sentarnos en unos bancos que había en aquella estancia y hablar de nuestras cosas simplemente.

- ¿Cómo va Granger? - preguntó él.

- Bien, nos pidió perdón el sábado e intentamos llevarlo lo más naturalmente posible - le expliqué. Él asintió - ¿Por qué estaba Zabini con ella? - él pareció incomodarse con esa pregunta y se puso nervioso.

- Pues, no sé, supongo que le gustaría - contestó.

- Pero, él es gay, ¿no? - pregunté, él me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Blaise? Que va, ¿por qué dices eso? - de repente caí en la cuenta de que era algo que Zabini mantenía en secreto y que quizás tampoco se lo había dicho a Draco.

- Ah… no, por nada. Habrán sido imaginaciones mías - dije intentando parecer natural, pero estaba claro que no funcionó.

- No, por algo lo has dicho, parecías segura - insistió él.

- No, en serio, Draco, yo no sé nada - cada vez me ponía más nerviosa - Tengo que irme - me levanté de donde estábamos sentados pero él me sujetó la mano.

- Ginny, dime lo que sabes - parecía preocupado y supuse que de todas maneras sería algo que no se le iría de la cabeza.

- Yo… simplemente sospeché algo, porque lo vi hablando con Ron y mientras lo hacían… parecían enamorados. Le pregunté a Harry y él me dijo que Blaise también era gay, además Colin me había hecho un comentario que me hizo entender que había habido algo entre ellos - le expliqué.

Draco no habló en unos minutos, parecían estar asimilando lo que le había dicho y tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, como entre tristeza y enfado. Seguidamente se levantó de allí y salió por la puerta sin decir nada. Yo me sentí fatal por haber rebelado un secreto al que no tenía derecho.

Blaise

Aquella mañana me desperté con la sensación de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Estuve en clase junto a Draco y Goyle, Crabbe seguía separado de nosotros y ahora siempre estaba con Pansy, Millicent y otros chicos. Teníamos clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Gryffindor, de vez en cuando miraba a Ron, pero él esquivaba mis miradas y eso me extrañaba. La clase terminó y me acerqué a él.

- Qué aburrimiento de clase, ¿verdad? - le dije simpático.

- Si… Oye, tengo que irme - me contestó rápidamente y se fue corriendo junto a Potter. Aquello me dejó más desconcertado aún.

Dos horas después teníamos clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas también con Gryffindor, así que nos volvimos a encontrar. Durante la clase me volví a acercar a él.

- Blaise, no puedo hablar ahora mismo, ¿vale? - me dijo directamente al verme. Yo asentí y me alejé. La clase terminó y yo me dirigía junto a Draco hacia el castillo, ví que él estaba separado del resto de la gente de su casa a unos metros de mi. Así que me acerqué a él de nuevo.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué pasa? - pregunté tranquilo. Él se paró en seco y yo hice lo mismo.

- ¿No puedes dejarlo pasar? - estaba nervioso.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Pensaba que habíamos quedado en que seríamos amigos…

- Ya, pues lo he pensado mejor y creo que no es buena idea - mientras hablaba miraba constantemente a su alrededor y aquello empezó a ponerme nervioso a mi también.

- Vale, y… ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? - pregunté. Él seguidamente suspiró.

- Verás… es que Colin está celoso y me ha pedido que no tenga ninguna relación contigo…

- Ya… ¿Te lo ha pedido o te lo ha prohibido? - pregunté, un calor empezó a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, sentía que no podía mirarlo.

- Estamos juntos y es mi deber respetarlo - contestó él simplemente, no me miraba a los ojos, miraba a todas partes menos ahí.

- ¿Y respetarte a ti mismo? ¿Ese no es tu deber? - él seguía sin mirarme y yo cada vez me enfadaba más - Contéstame sinceramente, Ron. ¿Le quieres? - esa vez si me miró, no me contestó, pero me miró - Porque sí lo haces y él te quisiera a ti, no te pediría eso y si no lo haces, estás perdiendo el tiempo y para cuando te hayas dado cuenta, puede que yo ya no esté aquí.

- Yo… no sé que hacer - contestó susurrando.

- Pues yo me rindo contigo. Si no quieres hablarme no lo hagas, estoy cansado de que todo gire en torno a ti - dicho esto me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el castillo. Estaba furioso, pero sobre todo triste.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que ya no era solo que me gustara, o que le deseara, es que estaba enamorado de él. Y yo sabía que él también lo estaba de mi, así que una vez que sabes que tu amor es correspondido, lo peor que te puede pasar es que la otra persona no te de ninguna oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Me pasé la tarde en mi habitación, no quería comer, ni tampoco quería ir a clase. Estuve allí simplemente deprimido y pensando en que debería a hacer con esa situación, como debía reaccionar sabiendo que la persona a la que quería estaba con otro y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Eran casi las nueve y mis tripas empezaron a dejar constancia de que tenían hambre. Me levanté de la cama y justo cuando abrí la puerta para salir, Draco llegó hecho una furia, me empujó dentro de la habitación y pegó un portazo.

- Te voy a preguntar una cosa, tío y quiero que me contestes sinceramente - yo me quedé sorprendido, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, asentí - ¿Eres gay? - aquella pregunta me paró el corazón, no me esperaba para nada que me preguntara aquello, sentí que la sangre se me helaba e incluso tuve que sentarme en mi cama porque creía que estaba a punto de caerme.

- Sí - contesté simplemente. Él me miraba directamente, pero yo no podía mantener la mirada en ninguna parte - ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Eso da igual. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - preguntó de nuevo.

- Creo que me di cuenta en tercero - respondí.

- ¿Llevas cuatro años compartiendo esta habitación conmigo mientras sabías que eras gay? - instantáneamente levanté la vista y le miré y sin saber como me dio las fuerzas que no tenía. Me levanté de la cama y me puse frente a él.

- Ah, ya entiendo. Te parece bien que haya gente homosexual en Hogwarts siempre y cuando no tengas que compartir tu espacio y tu amistad con ellos, ¿no? - le dije.

- Llevas mucho tiempo mintiéndome, Blaise - dijo él simplemente.

- ¿Qué es lo primero que has pensado cuando te has enterado, Draco? Ha sido: "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enamorado de mi?" o "¿Habrá pensado en follarme mientras duermo?" - se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras.

- ¿Tú…?

- No, no estoy enamorado de ti, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

- Si significo tanto para ti, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? - preguntó, parecía dolido.

- Porque no es fácil, no me creía capaz de hacerlo - respondí. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- No estoy enfadado contigo porque seas gay, estoy enfadado por no tener la suficiente confianza en mi como para contármelo - explicó al fin.

- ¿Y cuándo se te pase el enfado nada cambiará?

- ¿Qué iba a cambiar? - al hacer esa pregunta me acerqué más a él e instintivamente se alejó rápidamente, habíamos estado así de cerca e incluso más muchas veces.

- A eso me refería - le contesté. Él pareció avergonzarse de lo que había hecho, me miró una última vez a los ojos y se fue de la habitación.

Yo me quedé allí, solo y en silencio. Me senté en el suelo y empecé a llorar. Siempre me había imaginado que algún día encontraría el valor para decirle a Draco la verdad, pero en lugar de eso se había enterado por otra persona y eso me dolía. Estaría unos veinte minutos llorando y cuando ya no me quedaban más lágrimas me sentí atrapado, tenía que irme de allí. Escribí una nota que dejé encima de la cama de Goyle, cogí mi varita y pocas cosas más, salí del castillo hacia Hogsmade y una vez allí, me aparecí en la puerta de mi casa.

Ron

Blaise se alejó de mi y yo me sentí fatal. Tenía ganas de correr detrás de él, decirle que nada nos iba a separar y que solo me importaba él. Supongo que ese fue el momento en el que me dí cuenta de que le quería. Pero no pude hacer nada de aquello que tenía en mente porque mi cuerpo simplemente no me dejó y no entendía por que. No quería volver al castillo, así que simplemente me paseé por los jardines un rato. Pensaba en lo que Blaise había dicho, que igual cuando yo quisiera él ya no estaría esperando y una sensación de pesadez se adueñaba de mi estómago.

Después de un rato paseando y pensando fui al Gran Comedor, él no apareció por allí. Por suerte tampoco aparecieron Colin y Ginny, supuse que se les habría hecho tarde en alguna clase y me alegré porque no tenía ganas de hablar con mi novio. Comía junto a Harry.

- Ron, hoy estás comiendo más rápido de lo habitual - me dijo él que me miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué dices? Es mi ritmo normal - no se lo creyó, pero siguió comiendo sin decir nada. Terminé rápidamente y le obligué a hacer lo mismo a él.

- No entiendo a que vienen estas carreras - decía mientras llegábamos al aula de Historia de la magia media hora antes de que empezara la clase - ¿A quién estás evitando?

- A Colin - contesté sinceramente.

- Es un poco raro que evites a tu novio, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé - suspiré - Me pidió que no tuviera ninguna relación con Blaise…

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó él sorprendido - ¿Por qué te ha pedido eso?

- Hace tiempo le dije que habíamos tenido una historia y no le parece bien que seamos amigos ahora - expliqué.

- Desde luego, eres idiota, amigo - respondió él.

- Gracias, Harry.

- Solo te diré que no puedes dejar que te domine, no es lógico - dijo esto y permaneció callado el resto del tiempo. Luego la clase empezó, era con Slytherin y Blaise no apareció por allí. De hecho no lo ví por los pasillos e intentaba ir lo más rápido de un lado a otro para no encontrarme con Colin. Las clases terminaron y Harry y yo nos fuimos a la sala común. Al entrar, él estaba allí, leyendo sentado en un sofá . Harry no necesitó que le dijera nada, subió instantáneamente a nuestra habitación.

- ¿Qué tal el día? No te he visto por ninguna parte - saludó él acercándose para darme un beso, yo lo esquivé - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Llevo todo el día, rayado y triste…- empecé a decir.

- ¿Por qué? - interrumpió él volviendo a acercarse y yo de nuevo lo esquivé.

- Es por ti - respondí - Me has pedido una cosa que no puedo cumplir.

- Entiendo - dijo él enfadado - O sea, que vas a seguir viéndote con él.

- No, voy a dejarlo contigo - se sorprendió y se quedó callado durante unos minutos, pensando.

- Me dejas para estar con él, ¿no? - preguntó.

- No, te dejo porque me has prohibido algo y no creo que yo tenga que aceptar eso en una relación - contesté.

- Pero, Ron, yo te quiero, solo lo he hecho porque tengo miedo de perderte. Escucha, no pasa nada, me aguantaré, podéis veros y ser amigos, lo que quieras… - supongo que en aquel momento pude haber sido sincero y haberle dicho que yo no sentía lo mismo por él, que no le quería, pero no lo hice.

- Todo lo que ha pasado me ha decepcionado demasiado, Colin… Yo no puedo seguir contigo, ya no te miro igual - Él me miraba, estaba a punto de llorar - Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir.

Dicho esto salí de la sala común y me fui al antiguo invernadero, necesitaba fumar, hacía semanas que no lo hacía. Mientras estaba allí pensaba en lo difícil que me resultaba siempre ser sincero, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para serlo. Llevaba allí horas y me cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que tenía que ir a ver Blaise antes de que fuera tarde. Pero él no estaba en su fumadero habitual, me dirigí hacia la sala común de Slytherin, pensé esperar a que saliera alguien y pedirle que lo buscara. Pasó prácticamente una media hora y nadie salió ni entró. Después de ese tiempo el cuadro se abrió y de su interior salió Malfoy.

Draco

Después de un rato pensando en lo que le había hecho y dicho a Blaise volví a la habitación para pedirle perdón. Pero cuando llegué solo estaba Goyle que sostenía una nota que le había dejado él diciendo que necesitaba irse a su casa un tiempo. Eso me entristeció, pero supuse que necesitaría tiempo para pensar. Salía de la sala común para ir a comer algo cuando me encontré de frente a Weasley.

- Malfoy… perdona, ¿te importaría decirle a Zabini que necesito hablar con él? - preguntó tímidamente.

- Ya somos dos - le contesté yo mientras seguía andado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó siguiéndome.

- No está aquí, se ha ido a su casa - respondí. Él se paró y yo también lo hice.

- Pero… ¿volverá? - parecía preocupado.

- Supongo que sí, ha tenido un día duro - él asintió.

- Todo esto es culpa mía - murmuró pero yo lo oí perfectamente.

- Si te sirve de consuelo creo que yo también he tenido algo que ver - le dije mientras volvía a andar. Era tarde así que me dirigía directamente a las cocinas a por algo de comida. Weasley me seguía en silencio y cuando llegamos también cogió algo para él. Salimos del castillo, todavía en silencio y comimos fuera, donde hacía bastante frío.

- ¿Qué has hecho tú para que se enfadara? - preguntó rompiendo el hielo.

- Me he enterado de que es gay y está enamorado de ti - respondí. Él se sorprendió.

- Vaya…

- Me he tomado mal que no hubiera confiado en mí y después la he cagado, me he asustado cuando se ha acercado a mi, como si no quisiera que me tocara… - le conté.

- Supongo que es raro al principio, pero ya te acostumbrarás - me dijo.

- Supongo… ¿Qué has hecho tú? - pregunté.

- Pasar de él demasiado - contestó. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Sientes algo por él? - se quedó pensativo.

- Creo que le quiero - dijo aquello con mucha seguridad.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué estás con Creevey?

- Es complicado… - parecía que intentaba organizar sus pensamientos - Ya no estoy con Colin, pero con él no tenía que esconderme. Blaise no quiere que nadie sepa que es gay y yo no sé si quiero tener una relación así - explicó.

- Es normal - dije sin pensar.

- ¿Normal? No creo que sea normal que tengamos que escondernos… - empezó a decir enfadado.

- Quiero decir que es normal en Blaise, él tiene más historia que los demás en ese tema - le interrumpí.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó él extrañado.

- Bueno, Blaise tiene un hermano al que hace como diez años que no ve, Blaine. Salió del armario cuando terminó Hogwarts y sus padres lo repudiaron. Desde entonces no sabe nada de él. Ha crecido muy unido a su familia, supongo que igual que tú, pero sus padres son así y no quiere pederlos - él se quedó callado.

- He sido un imbécil - susurró al cabo de unos minutos.

- Todos lo somos, Weasley. Ahora solo hay que intentar cambiar las cosas - dicho esto nos quedamos los dos en silencio, viendo como empezaba a nevar, acompañándonos en nuestros remordimientos, sin tener nada más que decir.

Hermione

La semana, como de costumbre pasó rápido, era viernes y no había ninguna perspectiva de fiesta, lo que hacía que todo el colegio estuviera como más relajado. Había empezado a sentirme más animada, Lavender y Pavatil me apoyaban mucho, hablaba bastante con Ginny y a veces pasaba un poco de tiempo con Ron. Ese día habían terminado las clases, Harry se había ido a entrar con el equipo de Quidditch y Ron estaba solo en la sala común. Había estado toda la semana solitario y callado.

- Hola, Ron - saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Hola, Hermione - respondió él simplemente.

- Oye… ¿Ha pasado algo con Colin? - pregunté.

- Creía que todo el colegio lo sabría ya - dijo cambiar su mirada que seguía fija en la chimenea que teníamos delante.

- La gente dice muchas cosas, por eso quería preguntarte. ¿Qué ha pasado? - insistí.

- Ya sabes, un día te das cuenta de que la persona con la que estás no es para ti - contestó tristemente.

- Entonces… si lo has dejado tú, ¿por qué estás tan triste? - se quedó pensativo como si no supiera que decir.

- Pues ya ves, no tengo respuestas para eso - dijo sonriendo nerviosamente - Y… ¿Sigues enfadada con Harry? - preguntó cambiando de tema.

- No es que esté enfadada, es que no se como tratarlo ahora - respondí.

- No tienes que pensarlo mucho, él te quiere, te pondrá las cosas fáciles - sentí como me sonrojaba y él se rió.

- Creo que no estoy preparada por reconocer eso - le dije todavía sonrojada. Nos quedamos en silencio un instante - ¿Sabes? Deberíamos emborracharnos.

- Estoy de acuerdo - contesto él sin animarse mucho - Pero hagamos lo que hagamos Colin podrá venir y no tengo ganas de verle.

- Entiendo… - me quedé pensando un instante - ¿Y si vamos a "Las tres escobas"? - se me ocurrió.

- Tienes razón, eso podría funcionar - dijo él más animado.

- ¡Estupendo! Avisaré a la gente - exclamé yo también mientras me levantaba de aquel sofá.

- ¿Así sin más? - preguntó el sorprendido.

- No hay tiempo que perder - resonpodí.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y se lo dije a Lavender y Pavatil, ellas se encargaron de correr la voz, pero solo a los alumnos de nuestro curso de todas las casas. A las diez de la noche, escapábamos hacia Hogsmade por el pasadizo de Honeydukes los aproximadamente, cuarenta invitados. Llegamos a las tres escobas y Madame Rosmerta nos ofreció sin ningún problema la sala privada de la planta de arriba. Allí empezó la fiesta, con alcohol y todo lo que solíamos hacer en ellas.

- Me sorprende verte aquí - me dijo Harry mientras me ofrecía un vaso de Whiskey de fuego.

- Me alegro, no me gustaría ser predecible - le contesté aceptando el vaso - Pero, para tu información esto ha sido idea mía - él se sorprendió al oír eso y yo me fui a hablar con Hannah Abbot. Realmente quería seguir allí a su lado, no porque quisiera estar con él sino porque me gustaba sorprenderle y desde que no hablábamos algo había cambiado en mi, algo que estaba segura podría llegar a sorprenderle aún más.

Harry

Aquella fiesta se había convertido en todo desfase y eso que éramos muchos menos que en las fiestas habituales. En ese momento estaba en el cuarto de baño junto a Dean y Seamus, esperábamos a Lavender que era quien tenía la droga. Cuando llegó me sorprendí, no venía sola, Hermione estaba con ella.

- Bueno, chicos, vamos a lo nuestro - bajó la tapa del wc y de un frasquito que tenia en el bolso vertió el polvo que tenía en su interior.

Aquel día era speed, era más barato, con una tarjeta dividió la cantidad en cinco rayas. Uno a uno fuimos esnifándolo con un canuto de cristal que tenía Dean. Miré a Hermione, pensé que se acercaría tímidamente y que al final no se atrevería a hacerlo, pero no fue así, fue decidida y lo hizo, aquello me pareció muy sexy. Me pasó el pequeño tubito y esnifé yo también, al entrar aquel polvo en mi, sentí que me picaba desde la nariz hasta el cerebro. A partir de ese momento todo fue diversión y euforia, hablábamos sin parar y todo nos parecía interesante. Yo me acerqué a Hermione.

- Pensaba que no te atreverías - le dije al oído.

- Pensabas mal - contestó ella.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, ella bajó su mirada hacia mis labios y yo instintivamente me acerqué para besarla. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, me hizo lo que se llama "la cobra" y mientras se reía se separó de mi. Sentí mucha vergüenza pero segundos después se me había olvidado, eso era lo bueno de la droga todo perdía importancia. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el efecto de euforia se fue apagando y en ese momento era más consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Vi a Ron, en una esquina de la habitación, triste, bebiendo sin parar de una botella de ginebra, en otra esquina estaba Malfoy, a quien Justin Finch-Fletchley le contaba algo a voces, el rubio ni siquiera lo escuchaba, tenía la mirada perdida.

- Malfoy, tenemos que hablar - dije acercándome a él - Lo siento, Justin - dicho esto lo sujeté del brazo y lo llevé a donde estaba Ron. Este nos pasó la botella que tenía en la mano y ambos dimos un trago - ¿Se puede saber que os pasa a los dos? ¿Todo esto es por Zabini? - Ninguno de los dos contestó - ¿Qué es lo que os haría felices en este momento?

- Que él estuviera aquí - respondió por fin Ron.

- Sí y poder disculparme - añadió Malfoy.

- Bien, pues vamos a por él - dije yo.

- ¿Qué dices, Potter? - preguntó el Slytherin extrañado.

- Tú has estado alguna vez en su casa, ¿no? - él asintió - Pues vamos allí, os disculpáis y nos lo traemos.

- Harry, son las cinco de la mañana - dijo Ron.

- Bueno, ya se hará de día - ellos me miraban pensativos.

- Está bien, me has convencido - dijo Malfoy decidido.

Salimos del bar, nos cogimos de las manos y Malfoy nos hizo aparecer delante de la mansión Zabini. Era una casa enorme, oscura, como era de esperar. Estaba rodeada por una pequeña verja que en ese momento estaba abierta y por un enorme jardín, que a esa altura de la noche y a pesar de que había luna llena, se veía completamente negro, con grandes árboles de ramas caídas.

- ¿A los Slytherin os obligan a tener casas góticas y siniestras? - pregunté a Malfoy viendo semejante lugar.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo - contestó él.

- Bien, ¿y ahora qué? - preguntó Ron, a quien el viaje no le había quitado la borrachera.

- La habitación de Blaise está por ese lado de la casa. Vamos a su ventana e intentamos despertarle - explicó Malfoy señalando la parte izquierda de la casa.

Entramos en aquel lugar siguiendo al rubio, Ron iba tropezándose todo el tiempo con las ramas de los árboles que había en el suelo. Cuando llegamos a la ventana que Malfoy decía, cogí unas piedras pequeñas del suelo y empecé a lanzarlas hacia el cristal. Había tirado unas cinco y nada pasaba.

- Queridos, ¿hay alguna razón para que estéis tirando piedras a mi ventana? - preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas. Por un momento pensé que iba a darme un infarto, los tres nos giramos y vimos a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, tenía la piel oscura y los ojos azul brillante, tan brillante que incluso allí en esa oscuridad se apreciaban, era una mujer muy hermosa.

- Señora Zabini, lo sentimos mucho, veníamos a buscar a Blaise y yo pensaba que esta era su habitación - se disculpó Malfoy.

- Draco, la habitación de Blaise está al otro lado de la casa - le explicó la señora Zabini.

- Ah, supongo que habrá cambiado de habitación desde la última vez que vine - dijo sonriendo.

- De hecho, duerme allí desde que nació - al oír eso a Ron le dio un ataque de risa, yo me controlé aunque también quería reírme y Malfoy miraba al suelo avergonzado. La señora Zabini lo miraba extrañada mientras el pelirrojo no paraba de reírse - En fin, pasad.


	14. Trece

Blaise

La semana había pasado lenta y aburrida, pero era algo que necesitaba. Al verme llegar mi madre se sorprendió, le expliqué que necesitaba estar fuera de Hogwarts, que solo sería una semana y ella no hizo más preguntas. Supuse que fue porque mi padre estaba de viaje en Estados Unidos y para cuando hubiera vuelto yo ya no estaría allí, además siempre había disfrutado de mi compañía. Había pasado toda la semana pensando, descansando e intentando poner mis pensamientos en orden. El viernes llegó y mientras dormía la voz de mi elfo doméstico me despertó en plena noche.

- Señorito Blaise, su madre ordena que se levante de la cama y baje al comedor - me dijo simplemente, yo no entendía nada, eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Me vestí, bajé y entré en el comedor. Al entrar me quedé petrificado, allí desayunaban junto a mi madre Draco, Ron y Potter.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? - pregunté al verles, ellos me miraron y parecían no saber que decir.

- Os dejaré solos para que habléis - dijo mi madre rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? - volví a preguntar en cuanto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Ninguno contestaba, Potter se levantó de la silla.

- Bueno, creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que venimos a llevarte de vuelta al colegio - dijo todo aquello y me di cuenta de que estaba borracho y seguramente drogado. Miré a los otros dos, Draco hundía su cara en una taza de café bastante grande y Ron parecían estar a punto de desmayarse sobre la mesa.

- ¿Habéis venido a mi casa borrachos y drogados? - pregunté empezando a ponerme histérico.

- Estás exagerando, Blaise - dijo Draco mientras se derramaba la taza de café sobre los pantalones.

- De puta madre - dije para mi mismo - Vale, ahora mismo os vais a dormir y mañana nos iremos al colegio - decidí. Los llevé a la tercera planta, donde estaba mi cuarto y donde además había tres habitaciones más desocupadas, pero preparadas para visitas. Cada uno entro en una habitación, acompañé a Ron a la suya porque era el que peor estaba.

- ¿Podemos hablar antes de que me vaya a dormir? - preguntó sentado ya en la cama cuando yo me disponía a irme. Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me quedé de pie mirándole. Él también me miraba, sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado, lo hice.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ron? - él se puso serio de repente.

- Te odio, ¿sabes? - dijo.

- ¿Para eso querías que me quedara aquí? Está bien. ¿Por qué me odias? - él estaba todo el rato mirándome y me ponía bastante nervioso.

- Te odio porque tenías razón - contestó después de unos segundos de silencio, siguió mirándome con esos profundos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban - Empecé con Colin para darte celos y siempre que estaba con él pensaba en ti, en como te sentirías, en si pensarías en mi, si estarías celoso, esas cosa. Y si te digo la verdad, cuando el otro día amenazaste con que quizás no estarías cuando yo quisiera estar contigo… es uno de los momentos en los que he sentido más miedo en mi vida. Porque me he dado cuenta de que… Te quiero - dijo todo aquello con mucha dificultad y yo sentí que mi pecho estaba a punto de explotar, no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar bien. Él siguió mirándome y yo bajé la mirada. Acercó su mano a la mía y yo no esquivé su contacto.

- Si me tocas no puedo pensar, Ron - le dije cuando sentí que me sujetaba la mano y todo mi cuerpo se estremecía.

- Yo no puedo pensar me toques o no - sonreí. Alcé la cabeza y le miré.

- Buena respuesta - le dije.

- Lo sé - se rió - Yo estoy esperando la tuya…

- No seas idiota, yo también te quiero - me atreví a decirle, él acercó su cara lentamente a la mía y posó sus labios en los míos. Nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, un beso tierno y dulce, todavía con las manos entrelazadas. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero sentí que el mundo se paraba - Tengo que irme - le dije.

- Duerme conmigo - susurró dulcemente en mi oído.

- No puedo, tengo que irme - le susurré yo a él en el suyo y tuvo un escalofrío que le hizo temblar de arriba a abajo, me reí y volví a besarle.

- De acuerdo - contestó él, me levanté de la cama para irme y él se metió en la cama, cuando llegué a la puerta la abrí y me quedé observándole desde el umbral, él se incorporó un momento y dijo - ¿Eres consciente de que no vas a poder dormir sabiendo que estoy a unos metros de tu cama? - yo lo consideré.

- Serás cabrón - le contesté, cerré la puerta y lo oí reírse a través de ella. Me fui a mi cuarto y dos horas después dando vueltas en la cama me di cuenta de que tenía razón.

Ron

Unas horas después de haberme ido a dormir la voz de Harry me despertaba avisándome de que teníamos que irnos. Cada vez que recordaba el momento que había vivido con Blaise un cosquilleo me recorría el estómago y no podía resistirme a sonreír.

- La señora Zabini nos ha invitado a almorzar, luego nos iremos - me decía Harry, pero yo seguía pensando en lo mismo - ¿Ron? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa de gilipollas? - preguntaba indignado.

- A nada, está bien, te he oído, comemos aquí y nos vamos - respondí felizmente.

- Un momento… ¿Qué pasó ayer aquí? - preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Nada - contesté sonriendo y salí de la habitación. Bajé a la primera planta con Harry pisándome los talones y preguntándome que pasaba.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Blaise y Malfoy ya estaban allí. Al verle sentí que todo mi cuerpo se alteraba y se ponía a temblar, me senté a su lado y él sonrió. Harry se sentó junto a Malfoy, ambos nos miraban sospechosamente. Blaise buscó disimuladamente mi mano bajo la mesa y la sujetó mientras yo con mis dedos acariciaba la suya. El elfo domestico de la familia Zabini entró en la habitación y comenzó a repartir los platos que traía flotando desde la cocina. La verdad es que no me acuerdo de que comimos porque en lo único que pensaba era en lo que me hacía sentir el contacto con su piel. Terminamos la comida y salimos de allí, de nuevo nos aparecimos en Hogsmade y nos dirigimos andando hacia el castillo. Harry y Malfoy caminaban delante nuestra en silencio.

- ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora? - me preguntó tímidamente, mientras apretaba mi mano que sujetaba la suya. Tenía la sensación de que no nos habíamos soltado desde el almuerzo.

- ¿Qué quieres que pase? - le pregunté yo pícaramente.

- Me refiero a que… Yo no estoy preparado para llevar contigo la relación que tenías con Creevey… - contestó él tristemente.

- Si quisiera la relación que tenía con Colin, seguiría con él - él sonrió y como siempre estaba increíblemente guapo haciéndolo - Blaise, entiendo tu situación, Malfoy me contó lo de tu hermano… Entiendo como te sientes. Además me he dado cuenta de que ahora mismo, prefiero renunciar a la libertad que supone no tener que esconderme si puedo estar contigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan dulce? - dijo mientras sonreía y se paraba en seco. Se acercó a mi, miro alrededor y me besó. Cada vez que lo hacia sentía que me derretía.

Seguimos caminando y cuando llegamos a las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts pensé que Blaise soltaría mi mano, pero no lo hizo, así que seguimos así hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo. Extrañamente, las cosas pasan por alguna razón y justo cuando atravesábamos las puertas, salía del colegio Colin, nos miró a los cuatro y vio como Blaise y yo, seguíamos agarrados de la mano, su expresión era de enfado, bajó la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia los jardines.

- Tengo que hablar con él - le dije a Blaise.

- Está bien - contestó él, que tampoco parecía muy contento. Yo me separé de ellos y seguí a Colin. Había salido corriendo, así que tuve que correr tras de él yo también.

- ¡Colin! - le llamé, paró en seco y lo alcancé. Me acerqué a él y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Yo sentí una punzada en el corazón al verle así - Lo siento, de verdad - fue lo único que pude decir. Escuchó aquello y se rió tristemente.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? No me lo creo. Porque yo sabia que esto es lo que iba a pasar en cuanto me dejaras, si me dices que tú no lo sabías, es que me estás tomando por más tonto de lo que soy - dijo con rabia en su voz.

- Colin… yo… - intenté decir.

- Iros al infierno los dos - espetó. Vi como se alejaba y me sentí fatal, sabía que todo su dolor era por mi culpa, había cometido todos aquellos errores a propósito.

Draco

Aunque el hecho de estar borracho me había ayudado a dormir unas horas, me desperté todavía con la conciencia intranquila y supe que no podría dormir sino hacía lo correcto. El reloj de la habitación donde dormía en la mansión Zabini daba las diez de la mañana, abrí la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La casa entera se encontraba en silencio, supuse que la señora Zabini habría salido y que Blaise y los demás seguirían dormidos. Pegué en la puerta de la habitación de este, y seguidamente abrí la puerta. Vi a mi amigo todavía en la cama incorporándose sonriente, me di cuenta de que no esperaba que fuera yo, porque cuando me vio su sonrisa se borró rápidamente.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunté, él asintió y se sentó en la cama, yo me senté a su lado, como una semana antes lo hacíamos en nuestra habitación de Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué habéis hecho esto, Draco? - preguntó él viendo que había pasado casi un minuto y yo todavía no había hecho nada.

- Fue idea de Potter, ya sé que fue una estupidez traerlos hasta aquí, pero en ese momento pensé que era buena idea y… sinceramente, tenía demasiadas ganas de verte como para negarme - dije esto último mirándole y él sonrió tímidamente.

- Hoy me estáis mimando demasiado - contestó él, yo no pregunté por qué lo decía pero me lo imaginaba.

- Blaise, fui un idiota, no tenía que haberte hablado así, me arrepentí al instante, pero ya me conoces, soy muy orgulloso. Y cuando me atreví a volver y vi que te habías ido… sentí miedo de no volver a tenerte nunca más - él me miraba sorprendido - Lo sé, todo esto suena muy gay.

- Me gustan las cosas que suenan gays - dijo él sonriendo, yo me sentí más tranquilo.

- Draco, te conozco desde hace siete años, sé como eres, las cosas que dices o haces sin pensar y de las que después te arrepientes. Solo necesitaba venir aquí para pensar, no solo por ti, sino… ya sabes… por él - explicó mientras señalaba con la cabeza al exterior de su habitación - No voy a abandonarte a no ser que tú quieras que lo haga - yo me sentí tan aliviado que sin pensarlo me acerqué y lo abracé. Él me correspondió al instante.

- Bueno y… ¿Qué pasa con Weasley? - pregunté una vez que nos separamos.

- Lo que tenía que pasar - contestó él sonriendo. Estuvimos allí un rato, me contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo que Weasley le había dicho y mientras lo hacía no paraba de sonreír. Me sentí feliz por él, nunca lo había visto así.

Cuando salimos de la habitación el elfo nos indicó que la madre de Blaise nos invitaba a almorzar, avisamos a Potter y yo envié una lechuza a Ginny quedando con ella en la torre de Astronomía unas horas después. Una vez comimos nos dirigimos de vuelta al colegio. Mientras caminábamos desde Hogsmade me sentía muy incómodo y Potter parecía sentir lo mismo que yo. Luego nos encontramos con Creevey y Weasley se fue tras él, intenté tranquilizar a mi amigo diciéndole que necesitaban hablar, él todavía no muy convencido se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin mientras yo atravesaba el castillo en busca de Ginny.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada - decía nerviosa cuando me vió llegar, yo me acerqué rápidamente y la besé.

- Lo siento, pero he tenido que ir a por Blaise, no podía soportar toda la culpabilidad que sentía. Y lo siento también por como me he portado contigo, he estado ausente y todo eso y te quiero - pareció costarle asimilar mis dos últimas palabras y repentinamente empezó a sonrojarse.

- ¿Has ido a por Blaise a su casa? - preguntó ella intentando aparentar naturalidad.

- ¿Eso es a lo que has dado más importancia? - pregunté yo riendo al ver como había reaccionado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en esa casa para que me hayas dicho eso? - preguntó ella más sonrojada aún.

- Pues verás, tu hermano se sinceró y se declaró a Blaise…

- ¿Cómo que mi hermano? - interrumpió ella.

- Sí, eso no te lo había dicho, no fui solo, iba con tu hermano y con Potter, ha sido divertido - ella al oír eso se quedó con la boca abierta - Pues eso, se declaró, se besaron y ahora están juntos y parecen estar súper enamorados. Mientras me lo contaba me di cuenta de lo absolutamente feliz que parecía, como nunca lo había visto, me explicó como se había sentido, como le había hecho sentir él, que le había dicho "te quiero" y me he percatado de que yo también me siento así y que es por ti. Por eso te lo he dicho, porque es verdad - ella me miró directamente a los ojos y sentí que todo mi mundo estaba ahí, justo delante de mi. Se acercó lentamente y me abrazó, yo era bastante más alto que ella así que la alcé un poco, acercó sus labios a mi oído y dijo:

- Yo también te quiero, Draco - sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía y que estaba justo donde debía estar.

Hermione

La mañana de aquel sábado amanecí de la mejor forma posible, en el baño, vomitando. Me había pasado la noche anterior, pero lo necesitaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo. Para cuando dejé de expulsar bilis de mi cuerpo, era ya la hora de cenar, así que bajé al Gran Comedor. Allí no estaban ni Parvati ni Lavender, pero sentados a mitad de la mesa se encontraban Ron, Harry y Ginny. Me acerqué a ellos y me senté junto a Ginny, quedando justo en frente de Harry que hablaba animadamente con los dos pelirrojos, al ver que me sentaba con ellos se sorprendió bastante y cortó la conversación instantáneamente.

- Hola, chicos - saludé inocentemente. Los hermanos me contestaron pero él seguía mirándome sorprendido - ¿De qué hablabais?

- De nada, Harry nos contaba tonterías - contestó rápidamente Ginny - ¿Cómo te has levantado? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Fatal, creo que he vomitado más de lo que he comido en toda mi vida - ella y Ron rieron, Harry siguió comiendo en silencio.

Sabía que habían estado hablando de algo que no querían que yo supiera, pero no estaba en posición de exigirles que me dijeran la verdad. Mientras comíamos yo rememoraba los mejores momentos de la noche anterior con Ginny, Harry y Ron cuchicheaban y en cierto momento me pareció escuchar al moreno preguntar qué hacía yo allí.

Yo aún no había terminado de cenar cuando Ginny se levantó de la mesa y dijo que estaba cansada, seguidamente Ron también se levantó y se fue. Me di cuenta de que, obviamente, era una estratagema para que Harry y yo nos quedáramos a solas. Él se quedó allí, dándole vueltas a la comida. Supuse que no iba a hablar conmigo, así que en cuanto terminé de comer lo que tenía en el plato me levanté.

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó él.

- Sí, he terminado - contesté.

- Vale, voy contigo - dijo y se levantó, salimos del comedor. Caminamos todo el camino hacia la sala común en silencio.

- Ron me ha contado que te disculpaste y eso, creo que es un detalle que lo hicieras - comentó cuando llegamos a las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Bueno, me di cuenta de que había hecho demasiado el ridículo - respondí sonriendo y él me miró serio.

- Siento lo que te dije, no tenía derecho a hablarte así. En ese momento estaba enfadado y sentía que tenía que ser cruel contigo, porque te lo merecías, pero después me sentí como una mierda y me di cuenta de que no era verdad, no te merecías eso - dijo tristemente.

- Me molestó bastante, pero tú tenías razón y ya se vio con el paso de los días - contesté otra vez sonriendo, pero él parecía angustiado - Harry, fuiste un capullo, es verdad, pero nos conocemos, eres impulsivo y yo sabía que después te sentirías mal por haberme dicho aquello, así que no te preocupes, está todo olvidado.

- ¿Volvemos a ser amigos entonces? - preguntó él más aliviado.

- Claro que sí - respondí riendo. Él se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

- Te he echado de menos, Hermione - susurró en mi oído, sentí como cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba y como el contacto con su cuerpo me tranquilizaba y creo que esa fue la primera vez que me sentí atraída por él, atraída de verdad y que la idea de que fuéramos amigos no me convencía. Así que sin pensarlo separé mi cara de la suya y todavía abrazados me acerqué para besarle. Posé mis labios en los suyos y él me siguió durante unos segundos, pero de repente paró. Me soltó y se separó de mi.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté sin entender nada.

- Es que… pensé que… No deberíamos hacer esto, tenemos que ser amigos - yo me quedé estupefacta al oír aquello.

- ¿Después de todo lo que me has acosado ahora quieres que seamos amigos? Esto es increíble - él iba a contestarme pero yo me di la vuelta y subí a mi habitación. Me tendí en mi cama sin quitarme la ropa, estaba enfadada y avergonzada.

Harry

En la mañana de domingo desperté sintiéndome como un completo gilipollas. Por una vez había sido ella, Hermione la que me había besado a mi y la había rechazado. Pero no había sido sin ninguna razón, y es que mientras nos abrazábamos había caído en la cuenta de que tendríamos que ocultarle toda la historia de Zabini. ¿Cómo le sentaría saber que el tío con el que había estado dos meses la estuvo utilizando y que todos lo sabíamos? Sabía que nunca nos lo perdonaría, así que en cuanto sus labios rozaron los míos supe que eso tenía que parar ahí, que teníamos que ser solo amigos, aunque siendo solo eso, tampoco me perdonaría nunca.

Me levanté de la cama y Ron seguía en la suya con el dosel descorrido, le miré, estaba tendido boca arriba mirando al techo y sonriendo sin necesitar a nadie.

- Te despiertas contento, ¿no? - pregunté. Él miró a la habitación asegurándose de que no había nadie y me sonrió.

- No lo puedo evitar - dijo, yo me reí - Harry, no sabes lo increíble que es querer a alguien, que te correspondan y poder estar con esa persona. Me siento… no sé como explicarlo, siento una felicidad pura… nunca había sentido algo así. Y tengo la necesidad de vivirlo todo en este momento, porque también tengo la sensación de que no va a durar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Estás loco por él y él lo está por ti, no puede haber ningún problema.

- Es un presentimiento, pero tienes razón, no debería buscarle complicaciones cuando no las hay - contestó felizmente. Yo le sonreí, pero de repente me sentí vacío y triste - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó él que lo había notado.

- Bueno… No me malinterpretes, me alegro por ti, estoy contento, pero creo que yo nunca podré sentirme como tú te sientes ahora… - respondí tristemente.

- Harry, Hermione te quiere, solo necesita tiempo para darse cuenta - dijo él.

- Lo sé, pero estamos cargando con demasiado equipaje y siento que nunca podré tener una relación con ella. Si le digo la verdad estaría perjudicando a Zabini y a ti y ella se enfadaría y sino se la digo no me veo capaz de estar a su lado - expliqué. Él se quedó en silencio mirándome.

- Es un detalle que pienses en nosotros y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero esto saltará, no vamos a poder mantenerlo siempre en secreto y estoy seguro de que Blaise también lo sabe. Así que te recomiendo que no pienses en lo que pasará en el futuro, sino que vivas este instante - yo escuché sus palabras y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, prefería ser feliz por un tiempo a no serlo nunca, aunque sabía que por aquello Hermione no me perdonaría.

Decidimos ir a desayunar, bajamos al comedor y Hermione no estaba allí. Pero sí estaba Ginny junto a Colin, nos sentamos junto a la pelirroja y el castaño directamente se levantó y se fue al otro extremo de la mesa.

- No está muy contento con vosotros - comentó Ginny. Yo observé a Colin, aquel chico era transparente, en ese momento miraba con desprecio hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaban sentados Zabini, Malfoy y Goyle.

- Tampoco parece muy contento con Zabini - añadí yo.

- Si me disculpáis, se me han quitado las ganas de comer - dijo Ron que parecía haber perdido el optimismo que tenía mientras hablábamos en la habitación, se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Como siempre Zabini que parecía tener suficientes ojos para estar en su conversación y atender a Ron, dejó a sus amigos y salió tras él.

- Ron lo va a pasar mal con este rollo, ya verás - advertí a Ginny.

- Bueno, no es que me ponga de parte de nadie. Pero Colin también tiene razón, lo dejó, no ha pasado ni una semana y ya está con Zabini - dijo ella observando a Colin.

- Lo sé, pero Ginny, cuando esos dos están juntos se iluminan el uno al otro. Y escuchar a tu hermano hablar de Zabini es genial, para él es la persona más genial del mundo y ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse - mientras decía aquello pensaba sin darme cuenta en Hermione y me sonreí a mi mismo por hacerlo. Ginny me miraba sorprendida.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico? - preguntó ella.

- Ellos me hacen serlo - contesté sonriendo - Deberías hablar con Colin y explicarle la situación. Adiós - me despedí levantándome rápidamente de la mesa.

Salí corriendo del Gran Comedor hacia la torre de Gryffindor, una vez allí subí a las habitaciones de las chicas, sin llamar abrí la puerta de la habitación de las de mi curso. Dentro solo había tres camas, dos estaban vacías y una tenía aún el dosel corrido. Me acerqué a aquella y miré entre las cortinas, dentro estaba Hermione que dormía tranquilamente, volví a la puerta la cerré y llamé con los nudillos.

- Pasa - escuché la voz somnolienta de mi amiga. Entré y ella me miró asombrada - ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? - su expresión pasó a enfado en una milésima de segundo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo - dije entrando a la habitación. Me acerqué a su cama, ella estaba sentada en el borde, me puse de rodillas a sus pies y simplemente la besé. Ella se quedó parada unos segundos pero después me siguió. Estuvimos así, besándonos y tocándonos unos minutos que me parecieron espectaculares, tenía una forma de besar que hacía que mi cuerpo se sintiera atraído al suyo y no quisiera separarme de ella nunca. Pero tuvimos que hacerlo, más bien ella lo hizo.

- ¿A qué viene esto? - preguntó sonriendo. Yo seguí en el suelo, le toqué el pelo y también sonreí.

- Ayer fui un gilipollas y esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que no quiero que seamos amigos y de que quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengo para estar contigo - le respondí.

Ella no paró de sonreír en ningún momento, tiró de mi corbata y me acercó a ella, se tendió en la cama y yo me tendí con ella. No hicimos nada, solo estuvimos allí, besándonos, mirándonos y acariciándonos. Y yo sentía en todo momento que mi corazón latía a cien por hora, pero no era lo único en mi cuerpo que estaba a cien…

Ginny

Pensaba en lo que Harry me había dicho, Colin había salido ya y yo terminaba de comer. Busqué a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, estaba hablando con Goyle, pareció sentir que le miraba porque seguidamente sus ojos se posaron en mi. Yo le sonreí y él también lo hizo conmigo. Recordé el momento en el que me había dicho que me quería y esa sensación en el estómago volvió. Terminé de comer y salí del comedor, allí, en las escaleras que subían al primer piso estaba sentado tristemente Colin.

- ¿Cómo estás? - pregunté sentándome a su lado.

- Me quiero morir - contestó él.

- Colin, tienes que olvidar esto y seguir adelante - le dije.

- No puedo. Tu hermano… me han humillado, tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo se ríe a mis espaldas - me explicó, estaba nervioso y parecía que llevaba días llorando y que iba a volver a hacerlo.

- Ven, vamos a tomar el aire - le cogí de la mano y salimos del castillo, allí no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a llorar. Me sentía fatal e incluso creí que iba a llorar yo también - Colin, tienes que dejarle ir.

- Pero, yo le quiero y él me quiere a mi - dijo entre sollozos.

- Sí, puede ser. Pero por Zabini siente algo más, es así, ha pasado sin planearlo - aquello no pareció ayudarle, así que me quedé en silencio hasta que se tranquilizó un poco.

- Cuando empezamos yo sabía que sentía algo por él, le pregunté por qué no estaban juntos y me dijo: "Tú sacas lo mejor de mi y Blaise lo peor". ¿Qué ha pasado con eso? - no dije nada, solo pensaba en aquellas palabras y entendí que lo que sentía Ron por Zabini, no era un capricho o algo sin sustancia.

- Mi hermano está enamorado de Zabini, Colin. Si tú lo has estado alguna vez entenderás esas palabras - él me escuchó pero no dijo nada - Mereces a alguien que sienta por ti exactamente lo mismo que tú por él. Lo que estás haciendo es conformarte y lo entiendo porque es más difícil encontrar a otro en tu caso, pero aunque tengas más complicaciones tienes que luchar por lo que mereces.

- Tienes razón, tengo que luchar por lo que merezco - de repente su tono había cambiado, ya no lloraba, ni estaba triste, parecía decidido.

Me alegré de haberle sido de ayuda y me sentí mejor conmigo misma. Aunque noté que aquel cambio de tono no era normal, en ese momento no le di demasiada importancia. Supongo que debí haberlo hecho…


End file.
